uchiha revived
by andnoneforgretchenweiners
Summary: sasuke wakes up and he's not in kansas anymore.
1. Chapter 1

a/n -the first chapter is pretty much going set up the story and its not too long. so if your interested just give it a read and enjoy.

anything that is_ 'written like this' _are the characters thoughts.

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

"i've always lied. i used these hands to push you far, far away from the truth….. i did not want you to get involved. now i realize i only succeeded in sparking the fire of hate into your heart, soon plaguing every cell in your body...i failed you little brother, and speaking to you now like this will tell you nothing. that is why i will show you the truth."

itachi stopped for a moment and closed his eyes.

"remember sasuke, you never have to forgive me for what i've put you through."

a smile formed upon itachi's face.

"…and no matter what happens...i will always….love you."

a bright light cascaded around the siblings, blinding sasuke from the view of his older brother itachi. in pain he shut his eyes instantly and raised his arm searching for his brother. he swung blindly into the space, where only moments ago, itachi had stood inches away.

lids closed, sasuke noticed the bright light was slowly dimming. he was impatient, wanting the light to cease its pointless bright. he needed to find his brother, he needed his broth-…

"…tch."

stubbornly, sasuke held his lids closed a couple of minutes after the light had gone. slowly he opened his onyx eyes and blinked…he blinked again.

sasuke was laying in a bed, in a room he's never seen before.

siting up sasuke studied the room. a chair and a desk were set in front of him and a closed door to the left of the furniture. glancing to his right, a window with blue curtains decorated the white wall. it was half open, letting the early morning breeze and the sounds of crickets enter. sasuke then heard an annoying tik-tok and found its origin; a simple black electrical clock, placed on top of a matching night stand on the right side of his bed, 4:58 am. sasuke just stared at it.

"…where…am i?" whispering to himself.

lifting his right arm sasuke noticed it was bandaged, from fingers to around his shoulder. when he uncovered himself from a blue comforter that wrapped his body, he found foreign scars, bruises and bandages that probably covered more imperfections. a noise distracted his view and sent his focus to the door. his sharingan activated and his eyes widened.

_'i know this chakra.' _

how can he forget it.

_'where the fuck am i?' _

the entity approached the door and when it creaked open, the dark figure appeared at the doorway.

"sasuke? you have awoken." the voice relieved to see him awake.

"…i-itachi." whispered the confused sasuke.

walking closer, itachi calmly began to talk.

"im glad to see that you are finally awake, that fight with the pink haired kunoichi took a toll on your body. when we found you, her poison had almost reached your heart."

itachi paused, now only a few feet away from sasuke.

"we were told if it had…the poison would quickly spread and i would have to bury my younger brother." sasuke heard a sigh escape. a sigh of relief.

"im glad little brother, that your alive." smiling, itachi then leaned into sasuke, close enough to where sasuke can easily see the stress lines on his face.

"itachi?" was all that sasuke could manage to say. itachi should have been dead, and now he's here in front of sasuke with a strong heart beat that could be easily seen with his sharingan.

itachi lifted his hand, sasuke still so confused, failed to notice his movements.

-tap-

itachi's fingers poked between the furrows of his eyebrows.

"i'm sorry sasuke, next time ill be there sooner. but please listen when i tell you never to stray too far off from our four man cell. regardless of your capability, we are still at war and one must never underestimate an opponent." itachi smirked the ever famous uchiha smirk.

-slap-

sasuke slapped his hand away with his own palm.

"what is this itachi?! where am i?! what happened to kabuto?! what is all this?!"

"…sasuke, what is the matter with you? you will wake the others. keep your voice down." itachi whispered loudly.

"don't tell me what to do itachi! one minute we were in a cave and you falling to pieces and next im in this bed, in this room, bruised, cut, bandaged! and i have no idea why!?"

"sasuke, are you feeling light headed? or maybe a headache?"

"cut the crap itachi! how is it that your still here?! you should have died when the justu was broken!" sasuke snarled.

"..died?...sasuke i think the poison has left you delusional or maybe….._our_ war has finally taken its toll on your psyche?"

itachi asked that last question to himself, placing his hand underneath his chin and focusing on the floor pensively.

"our war!? what war itachi!?" he spat out.

"yes brother...the civil war between the uchiha and konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

_'what is he talking about?!...war between konoha and uchiha...?'_ sasuke repeated his brother's statement in his head, over and over, until itachi interrupted him.

sasuke get dressed we will discuss the matter of your memory after the meeting with father since your awake he-"

"f-fa-father?" stuttered sasuke, interrupting itachi.

"has your speech been affected as well? that poison was surely constructed well." itachi, again continued to himself.

sasuke breathed in and exhaled slowly to calm himself.

"itachi...what is going on?…what are you talking about?….you killed our father." sasuke didn't understand the purpose of the bullshit he's spitting out.

"sasuke our father is alive, why would you accuse _me_ of such a thing?" now itachi was confused and staring curiously at his injured brother.

there was silence, sasuke began to hear that annoying -tik tok- again. he turned to the clock and smashed it with a closed fist. sasuke's hand felt the slight pain of reality.

"your not dreaming sasuke." itachi muttered quickly, he always knew him best.

sasuke began to think.

_'then…. genjutsu!….._kai!"

sasuke tried to dispel the genjutsu but nothing happened. so he repeated himself.

"kai!...kai!...KA-"

"your not under a genjutsu either sasuke. im growing tired, change and ill meet you outside, you don't need any ninja tools." and with that itachi turned and left the room.

sasuke, trying to process everything, just stared at the door. he pinched the top of his nose and raised his face to the ceiling.

_'i don't understand any of this, why is itachi alive, why does he claim that father is alive? and this so called war were in….'_

sasuke got out of bed, his body ached but it did not matter, he needed answers so he followed after his brother orders. he draped himself with basic black shinobi attire, similar to itachi's only that he wore a V-neck while itachi sported a high collar. walking out the door, sasuke found itachi leaning against the wall to his right. his eyes closed.

"under the circumstances, you will not speak at this meeting sasuke, you will simply listen and nod your head when appropriate. if someone directs a question to you, answer it to the best of your ability but be vague. sasuke i will try to cover for you as much as i can but i cannot protect you if you continue to spit out absurdities."

being freshly scolded, sasuke kept quiet. he did not want to ruin his chance in finding out what the hell is going on. dropping his gaze he simply muttered quietly.

"all right, itachi"

* * *

they began to walk and soon left the estate. sasuke turned back a minute after walking and noticed the estate was huge but unmaintained. windows were broken, holes through out the buildings and couple of men, injured men, were sprayed about. he turned to his brother.

"itachi, what is this pla-"

"what happened to 'nii-san' sasuke? did i displease you in any way for you to treat me like a stranger?"

itachi looked back and gave him a cheerful smirk and then focused back to the road in front of him, not expecting a response from his recovering and delusional little brother.

sasuke stared blankly at his brother back.

the itachi that stood before him wasn't the same itachi he knew. something was entirely different but it just sounded so crazy! he couldn't understand why his brother was acting, well, like a brother! sasuke shook his head and gave up trying to figure out itachi's scheme, at this point his curiosity was at an all time high, he wanted to get to the meeting and see who it is _this_ itachi claims to be his father.

they walked another ten minutes and arrived at a small river bank, itachi chose the nearest rock able to sustain him and leaned against it, his right leg bent. sasuke leaned against the same rock, next to him, his arms across his chest. moments later more figures began to appear. some from across the river, other coming from behind. sasuke blared his sharingan and stood up.

"relax sasuke, it is only the elders and other members of the uchiha force." itachi said this with a hint of annoyance in his voice. sasuke turned to looked at itachi, disabled his sharingan wondering which is _his _father.

the dark figures began to form a circle around them, some stood while others sat on drift wood from the river, to be more precise, the older men sat. a hand grabbed sasuke shoulder firmly. sasuke turned around and his eyes widened.

"f-fa...father?" he managed to stutter.

the tall fugaku uchiha stared at his youngest and then focused on his oldest. itachi just nodded his head reassuring his father that sasuke is all right..._'sort of speak'_ he thought to himself.

"i am glad you have recovered sasuke, it seems that the uchiha blood _is_ strong within you, for most would have fallen victim to the injuries in which you sustained."

fugaku's voice resonated in his ear. sasuke couldn't believe it, his father, _his_ father is in front of him! talking to him, praising him….?

this was too much! he had more questions to ask but soon realized this was not the time, as all eyes were on him, he quickly erased his face of any emotion like a true uchiha and went back to his post with his brother, he did not want to disappoint his father. sasuke smiled to himself at the thought.

fugaku began the meeting.

"it seems that our last battle between konoha was not as successful as we would have wished, we lost many capable shinobi. but they did not die in vain, we acquired most of the secret scrolls of the hyuga and madara will now explain what he has found."

madara stepped forward, wearing his akatsuki cloak and his spiraling orange mask.

_'madara? what's he doing here?' _sasuke's mind was in scrambles, but his face stoic.

"yes, fugaku is correct. the deaths of our comrades have proven worthy. gentleman before i continue let me begin with a brief history of the hyuga and their precious byakugan. it is rumored that many years ago, the ancient hyuga clan polished their blood line, making sure that the blood did in fact stay pure. if any hyuga members were to show symptoms of an "altered" type of byakugan they were immediately casted away and exiled from the clan and its entirety. many of those deemed unworthy united and began their life together elsewhere. throughout the generations these exiles began to produce a new heir. children with blood red eyes, the sharingan." madara paused for a brief moment letting the old men whisper to themselves before he began again."this of course is said to be a rumor, until now."

gasps were heard all around the group, some began to yell and others to shocked to speak. itachi remained silent and still. sasuke scoffed at the news.

"gentlemen, settle down i did not ask fugaku to arrange this meeting just so you can bicker like old women at the news. there is purpose as to what i say." madara inquired nodding his head to fugaku. "the scrolls revealed another secret about the potential of our eyes. a combination of our eyes. *_iunctura." _

more whispers rang through the group. "in order for our plan to succeed we must have the rinnegan in our hands, and thanks to konoha and their kyuubi weapon, _pain_ and his eyes were destroyed in the previous battle. but in these scrolls, i have read that if we were to _combine_ both the sharingan and byakugan, it will produce the rinnegan eyes." at this last statement everyones eyes had widened in disbelief.

"how is this possible madara-sama?!" one of the elders blurted out.

"its simple really, within the scrolls are the instructions to construct the seal in which the eyes can be combined. even a child can do it.." if madara's mask was removed, we would find a wide grin plastered on his face.

"if it is so simple why hasn't the hyuga combined them before?" another elder asked.

"it is written that when the new clan was created, some members still wanted to rejoin the hyuga clan and constructed this seal in order to prove to the hyuga that they're eyes were just as worthy, but the hyuga is a stubborn clan, the elders would most likely rather watch their clan suffer and disappear into the history scrolls, than combine that which is 'pure' with tainted eyes. but none the less they murdered those fools and keept the scrolls for proof of their divinity against us if the time arrived. who knew that their pride and ego would lead to their demise as well as all of konoha." the entirety of the group now wore small smirks and voiced out soft chuckles of satisfaction.

"there is a catch though." all the pleased faces disappeared quickly. "both the sharingan eyes and the byakugan eyes must be of equal power. we cannot combine a strong sharingan with a weak byakugan or vise versa and expect complete results. fugaku, i will trust that you will pick the strongest sharingan eyes. i will send out a recon team to find the hyuga that will be worthy of the eyes you pick, i need the rest of the elders support in the form of your strongest men, once we take the hyuga they will surly be sending a team in trying to retrieve it. we will need extra men and women patrolling the borders at all times."

everyone nodded in agreement.

the meeting went on for a bit longer, discussing matters of security, food and new strategies. sasuke paid no attention. his mind was still stuck on what madara had said. if his memory served him correctly, the strongest hyuga is neji. sasuke then looked at his father, he couldn't believe it, his father is standing right there, not summoned by some jutsu….but alive. his eyes widened a bit when his father caught his stares. fugaku threw a smirk to his son but sasuke turned away from his gaze.

_'he smirked? he smirked at me?...father just smirked at me.'_ sasuke smiled, unimaginably happy to think on his right sat itachi his _brother_, not the bastard who left him to rot alone. and to his left stood his father, still a behemoth of a man, but somehow smirking at his son.

sasuke closed his eyes, _'where ever this is, i can get use to it.'_

he smirked and opened his eyes. then it dawned on him.

_'mother!'_

how can he be so stupid, he has forgotten to even ask. if his father is alive, then his mother is most likely at home. he jumped a bit at the realization, gaining small glances from his brother and father. but sasuke didn't care he smiled to himself at the thought of returning to the estate and finding his mother making breakfast.

impatient and anxious to leave, sasuke pushed himself off the rock eagerly when the meeting finally ended. the three uchiha walking side by side began to head _home_, the sun rising slowly in front of them.

_*iunctura means 'joining' in latin  
this is what I'm calling the seal that joins the sharingan and byakugan to create the rinnegan  
i pronounce it [ee-unk-too-rah] but you can pronounce it whichever way you like._


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Fugaku walked ahead, leading Itachi and Sasuke only a few feet behind him. itachi broke the silence.

"Father, it seems the poison had some side affects." Keeping a stoic expression, Fugaku only released a stiff, "hn." and Itachi continued.

"It seems his memory has been affected."

With this Fugaku stopped and and turned to face them. He looked at Itachi with a concerned face and turned to see Sasuke, his head lowered, avoiding his fathers gaze. Feeling guilty for not knowing whats going on.

"Sasuke. What do you remember?" Sasuke panicked.

_'How can i tell him, the life i knew before was one where itachi killed everyone except me, i became a missing nin, trained under orochimaru then killed him and joined akatsuki to take down konoha…he would surely shun me in this life as he did in the one before if i spit out that crazy talk.' _

He looked up at his father, then turned to Itachi.

Itachi just nodded as in telling him to '_go on, do not be afraid.' _Sasuke then returned his focus to his father and began.

"f-father, i didn't even remember…_you_….when i woke up." was the only response Sasuke could think of where it would show the severity of the little knowledge he knew of this life.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke heard, Itachi interrupted quickly.

"Father i think its best if Sasuke rest today, ill take him to the library and pull out some history scrolls of major events, maybe that will trigger his memory."

"Very well Itachi, take him to. Sasuke must recover quickly. I have decided that Sasuke will be the chosen one in which the combination seal will be performed on."

He turned and looked at sasuke, a smirk stretched onto his face.

"Sasuke, my son, you will lead us to victory." and with that Fugaku turned around and began to walk.

Sasuke stood frozen.

_'Did i just hear?….did i?'_

Not knowing what to do with the surge of emotion, Sasuke punched the nearest tree and shattered it. Birds fluttered away from the broken tree in search of new homes.

Itachi just stared at his brother.

"Sasuke are you displeased? Father just entrusted you with a very important task, recognizing your strength and your angry? You should be jumping with joy." he smirked and walked up to his little brother and put a firm hand on his shoulder

"….Sasuke?"

Sasuke was so unbelievably happy he couldn't control it, its like a dream come true, only he had established earlier that this was not a dream, this was all too real. He felt sweat pour down to his chin. But only when he opened his eyes did he realize they were tears. Tears of _sheer_ joy. He had forgotten what the release had felt like. Turning to his brother, Sasuke wiped the tears with his sleeve and smiled.

"nii-san…i..i.. don't know why i destroyed the tree…but…i just felt so happy i couldn't stand still."

itachi started laughing at him.

"Sasuke, i don't know what that kunoichi did to the poison but next time we infiltrate konoha, i will definitely take the concoction back with me to duplicate." He smiled and steered his brother back to the road.

After a couple of minutes of silent walking, Sasuke was beginning to calm his running emotions.

_'I can definitely get use to this…..if this new world is my new life, i don't want to go back.'_ His stomach began to sing in hunger. and then he remembered _mother._

"Nii-san, do you think mother will have breakfast ready when we arrive, I'm starving." Chuckling at the end thinking of all the delicious food that will be waiting for him back at the estate, and his beautiful mother standing in front of the stove with a warm smile welcoming him to the feast just like before.

Itachi stopped in his track leaving sasuke to take a couple steps in front of him. when sasuke noticed he turned around and face his brother, only to find Itachi's gaze focusing on the floor.

"Itachi?" He muttered out.

"Sasuke, I underestimated the lack of memory you posses. Mother died when you were young, she was killed by a shinobi who was sent to murder _you_, the second prodigy born to the uchiha. They wanted to end your life before you were too strong. She fought off the shinobi until you were able to run away. When we arrived it was too late….im sorry Sasuke. I didn't think I would have to deliver this news to you a second time." A gust of wind blew between them, Sasuke head was faced down, his hair casting shadows over his eyes.

After a moment Sasuke let out an extended sigh, Itachi raised his eyebrows at this. Sasuke didn't feel any sadness, but just disappointment.

_'I guess not all things are different here.'_

sasuke looked up and gave a _forced_ smirk to his brother.

"Come on, Itachi, ill race you the rest of the way."

Itachi returned the smirk and disappeared into the trees. Sasuke, surprised at the speed, jumped and chased after him.

* * *

After breakfast, Itachi showed sasuke around the home. It was big and felt slightly empty but the servants were usually walking around so it wasn't that bad. There were five rooms, two bathrooms, a meditation/training room, the kitchen and a large dining room with a table that sits eight. Outside, there was a garden half the size of the home, Itachi told him their mother had nurtured it and after her death father made sure it was maintained. At the edge of the garden there was a small hot spring, huge boulders surrounded it for privacy. It was a decent home Sasuke thought.

After the tour outside, Itachi brought him back inside to show the last room, the library. each wall was covered by shelves stuffed with scrolls. They were jammed in an orderly fashion and Itachi had no problem finding the scrolls needed for Sasuke. He motioned for Sasuke to sit in the table next to a slightly opened window.

"Sasuke these scrolls contain information of previous battles, ones where we gained victory and others with great loss, also you'll find who we are in treaty with and who you should be wary. Hopefully after this, your memory may stream back with ease."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and itachi left the room.

Sasuke looked at the table. There were at _least_ a dozen thick scrolls, he sighed and began with the scroll closest to his right hand on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

***vulpes means foxes in latin  
*hime means princess in japanese**

The moon shone brightly and the grandfather clock struck 3am. It was then Sasuke realized he had spent the entire day and most of the night in the library. Itachi had occasionally came in to check on him or drop off some food.

Sighing, Sasuke put the final scroll down.

_'…This…is insane.'_

Leaning back in his chair Sasuke pinched the top of his nose, processing all of which he read.

It seems that when itachi was ordered by the elders and third hokage to murder the Uchiha Clan, he instead went and spoke to his father and revealed to Fugaku his mission. Thats when Madara appeared and between the three they devised a plan to evacuate their families and attack Konoha. Finally starting the civil war between the clan and the village, by killing the Third Hokage. Danzo Shimura is the present Kage.

The Uchiha Clan migrated to the land of Sound, since a treaty was formed between Uchiha and Akatsuki. Orochimaru never sought out sasuke's body.

_'The treaty may be holding him back.'_ Sasuke told himself and nodded his head.

The war began when Sasuke was five and is now in its 12th year. The two opposing sides are down to their last resorts. The Akatsuki have dwindled in number through out the years of battling Konoha shinobi. Kisame, Nagato and the six Pain, Kakuzu and Hidan have died. Madara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Konan, Sasori and Deidera are the remaining members of Akatsuki.

Kisame battled Maito Guy. The battle left Kisame torn to pieces, but Maito Guy walked away without an arm. Kakuzu and Hidan battled none other than Hatake Kakashi and that Nara clan brat Shikamaru. Hidan and Kakuzu were left to rot and..….so was Kakashi.

it read that the kyuubi jinchuuriki, _identity_ _unknown_, defeated Pain and that was the most recent fight only a few months ago. It left half of konoha destroyed and many villagers had died.

Sasuke knew Naruto was the jinchuuriki because of his past life and thought of somehow revealing it to the elders in a way that wouldn't arise suspicion. Also, it read that as soon as Danzo arose as Kage, Naruto was turned into the village weapon by Danzo and is used only when needed. The rest of the time he is incarcerated somewhere in Konoha. Danzo controls the Kyuubi with the Sharingan in which he gained as a spoil of war. Sasuke also read that Danzo orders his men to retrieve the bodies of the fallen shinobi with sharingan and then steals their eyes to transplant into his army. The remaining uchiha body is burned into ashes after.

Sasuke trembled in anger at thought that even now, Danzo, is still the bastard monster he knew. He looked at the clock, its nearing 4am.

_'I guess i should call it a night, tomorrow Itachi wants to spar and see how far my body has recovered.'_

With that Sasuke stood up and left the library heading to _his _room. He laid in bed still thinking how in the world he got here, but it didn't really matter, he liked this place, it seemed fucked up for his old friends, but he had his brother, his fathers approval and he's in the mist of getting his revenge upon Konoha. And even though the events that occurred in his past life never happened, Sasuke still had the memories and that was enough. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke slept calmly, knowing that all the people he thought dead; aunts, uncles, neighbors, his family… were somewhere around the village living and breathing.

* * *

[Next morning in Konoha]

Somewhere in the chambers of the _Root_ organization underneath the village, a pink haired kunoichi was hard at work healing the village weapon.

"He's been out almost two months." a frown apparent on her face. "Damn it Danzo, you pushed him too far!…what if he doesn't wake up this ti-me?", her voice cracking from the tears she tried to so desperately hold back. Suddenly the boy began to stir underneath the sheets.

"…ugh."

The blonde blinked and looked at the blurry pink fuzz in front of him. Blinking again to focus his sight, he recognized the kunoichi.

"S-Sa….Sakura? Uggh….How long have i been out?"

"Naruto!" She leapt into his arms, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Sa-ku-ra, I'm su-ffo-ca-t-ing!" He stammered out.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad!"

Tears began to flow uncontrollably from her bright green eyes. Naruto gently grabbed her shoulder, pushed her off a bit to breathe, and offered her a gentle smile.

"It's okay, it's okay. Sakura…I'm okay." Cupping her cheek, Naruto kissed her softly until she calmed.

"….Tell me, what happened after Danzo activated the Kyuubi within me?"

Sakura was hesitant. She looked away and stared at the bars coated with chakra. Those bars ensure Naruto could not escape the cell. He reached for her chin and turned her gaze towards him.

"It's okay Sakura, just tell me i need to know." giving her a reassuring smile.

She sighed, "Naruto, Pain was defeated." Naruto smirked at the news, "…but." she paused.

"What Sakura? 'but' what?" Naruto losing his patience, pushed Sakura into continuing.

"….Half the village was destroyed, partly because of Pain and his ultimate push but also because after the battle….Danzo was weakened, and lost control of the Kyubii for some time. it went on a rampage, we lost Neji and Ten Ten, Lee is still recovering from his wounds…..many villagers died that day."

Naruto began to tremble in her arms. Sakura can see the tears dripping from his chin and landing on the sheets. Cupping both of his cheeks with her hands, she lifted naruto's face so their eyes can meet but he shifted away and sat on the opposite side of the bed, away from Sakura's touch. He was ashamed and guilt took over his senses. Naruto hates the kyuubi, he hates Danzo, but most of all he hated himself for being weak.

"Naruto, you did not kill Neji….or Ten Ten….you did not hurt Lee…the Kyuubi did. Though we lost two members of Vulpes* were still not giving up. Danzo's reign will end and we'll set you free. The villagers know you are not in control, they do not blame you!"

Naruto shut his eyes, and after a long pause he spoke up.

"Sakura….i know what must be done." Sakura blinked in wonder.

"Naruto, what is it? Tell me! I'll do anything!"

"..Kill me…."

"W-wh-what?"

"Sakura, please….if i continue to live, more and more will die. I can't conti-" Sakura interrupted.

"No."

"I know you don-"

"No! I can't!"

"Sakura your the only one that can! Danzo still thinks I'm in a coma, give me the poison you made! I'll consume it myself and then you report my death. It will take days before he realizes the cause of my death, giving you enough time to leave the village and start a new life!"

"No naruto!"

"Sakura! Don't be stubborn! you know I'm right! if I live, more would die, even…._you._ Please Sakura."

"…..I won't!"

"Sakura, grow up! This is a ninja world, I'm a shinobi! I must protect the village with my life! Sakura…..please give me the poison and walk away from all of this." He looked up at Sakura and his eyes widened. she had a smirk stretched on her face.

"Naruto, you forget that i am a shinobi too, and in the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum….but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." she looked up at him and smiled. "Trust us Naruto, we _will_ defeat danzo, we _will_ set you free and we WILL end this war…._together."_

Naruto kept quiet thinking about his deceased sensei Kakashi. He looked up and couldn't help but smile and nod his head. Feeling stupid, Naruto whispered an apology to his maiden. Sakura leaned in and began to place small kisses all over his face, forgiving him and his desperate attempt.

Naruto swelled with pride knowing that this kunoichi is _his_. He silently thanked the heavens as she continued her barrage of gentle pecks, she paused, placing her small hand on top his cheek and soflty placed her lips against his, finishing the ritual. Naruto looked over to the wall behind him and noticed the time; 8:26am.

Sakura saw a devilish smirk grow upon his face, but by then it was too late. Naruto grabbed Sakura and in a single swoop, placed her underneath him with her hands over her head.

"N-Na-Naruto! Your still recovering! You cannot force yourself too much! You'll pass out again!"

"Probably the only good thing about the Kyuubi is his quick healing Sakura, don't worry, I'm fine."

He began to kiss Sakura at the crook of her neck. one hand holding hers above her head, and the other working on the buttons of her blouse.

"N-Naruto, what if the guards come!?"

"Relax, they won't make another round till nine…that doesn't give us much time though." Pouting at the sudden realization.

Once done unbuttoning, he smoothly ran his hand from her abdomen to her back, until it reached the hooks of her bra.

"Na-Naruto." she sighed.

He nibbled her ear and murmured huskily before she continued her protest.

"Sakura, we both know, if you didn't want this…._you_ would have ended it long before i unbuttoned your shirt."

Sakura blushed bright red. Naruto then let her hands go, and they slowly found themselves on his shoulders. He began a trail of kisses starting from her collarbone and down to the rim of her shorts. Sending tingles up her spine with every kiss. when he began the 'ever so frustrating battle' between him and her million-button shorts, Sakura sat up and grabbed his face.

Naruto stared in awe. The disheveled Sakura had a rosy red painted over her cheeks, a thin line of sweat made her shine like a goddess, her hair messy, but oh so alluring since he knows he's the cause of it all. Thats when Sakura dropped the bomb.

"Naruto I don't have protection, I usually carry one just in case you would wake up, but today i was running late…..I'm sorry I must of forgotten it."

Naruto grabbed her hands and smirked to himself, _'how can i be so lucky?' _he thought. Naruto looked at his kunoichi goddess and simply said, "Then today is for you _hime_."

* * *

The guard yawned and looked at his watch, 9:01am, "shit I'm late" he told himself. He looked up ahead and sprinted till he reached the cell. When he arrived he stared at his watch, 9:06, _"Danzo will have my head for this."_ sighing he looked into the cell.

Everything seemed normal, the weapon still unconscious and the kunoichi is performing her duties as a healer. But that made him wonder, _'she should of been done by 9am sharp. she never goes over her time.' _So he called out for her.

"Hey what time will you finish so i can send a message to the gate keeper."

To his surprise, when the kunoichi turned around, she looked a mess! Her hair was everywhere, her face flush as if she was drunk or extremely hungover, covered with sweat and slightly trembling. Usually the kunoichi is primp and clean.

"Oi, are you all right?" he voiced out.

Sakura grinned and waved her hand, "Yea just a bit hungover, too much to drink last night. You know how it is. I should be done soon, I'm just a lil' slower today due to my head ache. he he he."

"I don't _know_. Danzo doesn't allow us to drink. He doesn't want us to jeopardize our performance. I hope next time you are more wary of your duties and drink responsibly, you look terrible." and with that he walked away yelling out that she had 15 more minutes to finish up.

"Tch…what an asshole, you look beautiful sakura-chan. well you heard the man we got fifteen more minut-"

"Naaaarrruuutttoooo"

-kapow!-

Sakura punched naruto off the bed. He sat up from the floor and saw stars flying around his head.

"Ow ow ow, Sakura-chan why'd you hit me?"

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" She crossed her arms, couple of veins on her forehead and neck protruded out with anger. Naruto just pouted childishly.

"I'm sorry sakura-chan. I was just so happy to hold you again, I couldn't help my self."

Sakura immediately softened at his confession, she kneeled down to meet naruto face to face, "I missed you too Naruto." she wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

Naruto smiled and whispered in her ear, "..and i missed how sweet you taste too."

-kapow!-

This time Naruto was left unconscious. Sakura rang the radio for the gatekeeper to unlocked the cell so she can leave. Before she exited, Sakura turned around and smiled at the unconscious blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

***Yūjin means friend**

A month has passed since Sasuke began life in this world. He has been sparing with itachi every day since, training for an infiltration mission only a day away now. The mission is to kidnap the Hyuga. The team consists of Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori and Deidera.

It was late and the moon had already perched itself in the night skies. Sasuke sat outside in the garden staring at the moon. The garden has been consistently his favorite spot, especially at night. he would spend hours sitting and just thinking of anything and everything. Tonight was no different.

_'Huyga Hinata. Who would of guessed she would come so far along as to be considered the strongest of Hyuga. She was annoyingly weak from what i remember, and she always had that stupid fan-girl face for the dobe.'_

He smirked as he thought about Naruto and all his shenanigans. _'How can she even be attracted to that idiot.' _Sasuke shook his head and stood up, turning around he saw Itachi standing just a few feet away.

"Nii-san, what are you doing up?"

"Sasuke….what are we doing?" his face stoic.

"What do you mean Itachi?…are you talking about the mission?

"No Sasuke, not just the mission. Aren't you tired of all the hate and death that surrounds us. We take the girl tomorrow, whose to stop them from pulling an all out attack on us. And then in anger we return again for revenge….it won't end. so what are we doing?"

"Itachi, we will end it by defeating Konoha once and for all." Sasuke spat out.

Itachi walked up to him. grabbed his shoulder and said, "At what costs?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother confused. Itachi merely smirked and raised his hand.

-tap-

"I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe I'm just tired from all the training with you. you've grown strong little brother." Itachi turned around and walked away, leaving sasuke alone again.

Sasuke thought about his words for a moment, it reminded him of the past Itachi. He looked up at the moon. It was the constant in his life. Shinning strong and bright, no matter where he was, the moon always guided him in the darkness.

* * *

It was early morning. Itachi, Sasori and Sasuke were at the meeting spot waiting for Deidera.

"That insufferable fool is doing this on purpose! why do we wait for him?" Seethed out Sasori.

"He should be here any moment, please be patient Sasori." responded Itachi.

Sasuke just shook his head. The sun began to rise just over the horizon when a bright blond appeared.

"Oi, ive arrived. Hm."

"It took you long enough, what were you doing brushing the teeth on you hands?" Sasori spat out.

"Sasori you old fool, stop talking, your getting wood chips on my cloak. Hm." before Sasori could respond Sasuke stepped in.

"Enough, lets go, we are wasting time." They all nodded and disappeared into the trees.

Sasuke stared at Deidera, he has seen his hands in battle before in his past life, they always grossed him out. He turned to look at Sasori, he was nothing from what Sasuke expected. Sasori was huge, he wore the Akatsuki cloak with a scarf covering his mouth and a straw hat covered the rest of his face by casting a shadow over it. His eyes were visible, they were wide with red lines and his voice was gruff and creepy.

"Uchiha, i see you have a taste in fine art." Sasuke looked up at Sasori and gave him a confused look.

"Oi, Uchiha don't listen to that fool, art is an explosion of many things! Hm. Sasori believes his puppetry and life everlasting is true art. He's nothing but an old geezer with bad eyes. Hm." Deidera chuckled after.

"Shut your _mouths_ Deidera. In no way, other than a joke, will someone consider your explosions as art." Sasori then looked at sasuke. "Spit it out uchiha, what do you think is art? don't keep me waiting."

sasuke then look up at the sky the sun has already risen and was shining brightly, he focused back to the tree branches in front of him,

"Art...is how the moon rises every night to illuminate the darkness of the world below."

Itachi turned and looked at Sasuke, he smirked, "well said little brother. Maybe you were a poet or philosopher in your past life." Sasuke smiled and quickened his pace to avoid more of the bickering between Sasori and Deidera.

* * *

They arrived at the edge of the hidden village, it was night. Itachi was captain of the four man cell.

"Focus everyone, our main objective is Hinata Hyuga, make sure you capture her alive. If you find her younger sister Hanabi, the same is for her, she will be useful as leverage. We will spread out first in search of the heir, do not engage until we gathered enoug-"

a kunai landed in the middle of all of them, an explosive tag attached to it…

[3,…2,…]

-boom!-

The team scattered. Sasuke looked up and saw a green whirlwind headed his way, he knows this shinobi. He pulled out a kunai and blocked the kick, it pushed Sasuke back a few meters. When he looked up Rock Lee was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke! lets retreat do not engage!" Itachi yelled out.

One of konoha's jonin appeared before him and charged. "Like hell we'll let you escape Uchiha, your eyes can be useful to me!" in disgust Itachi activated his sharingan. The jonin never had a chance.

Sasuke looked back at his opponent. "Rock Lee i will tell you only once. Walk away."

Lee ignored Sasuke, "YOOSH!, even the flames of my youth have reached Uchiha territory! Guy-sensei would be so proud to hear that my name travels through mountains and fields." Happy tears began to flow from his eyes. Sasuke took into an offensive stance. Lee then looked at his opponent.

"No matter! I must not let your praise misguide my burning heart, staying at the hospital robbed me many days of my beautiful youth!"

"Tch, your as weird as ever."

Sasuke jumped forward, Lee jumped up to dodge the attack and realized the Uchiha had sent a clone. The real Sasuke was above diving towards him, katana in hand. Lee quickly moved away avoiding the blow. Sasuke landed on his feet and back flipped to avoid Lee's barrage of kicks and punches that came flying towards him immediately after..

_'Fuck, I'm gonna have to fight him seriously. I'll just knock him out…..theres no need to kill the freak.'_

In a split second Sasuke does a number of hand signs and blows out a large fire ball, giving him ample distance away from Lee. More hand signals and a glowing light of blue now emanated from his right hand. Before the fire disappeared Sasuke flew through the smoke at an unbelievable speed to effectively catch the youthful Lee in surprise. He drove the chidori through his shoulder making sure to avoid any vitals, or so he thought. Lee grunted in pain, when Sasuke pulled out his hand, Lee dropped to the floor with his left hand covering his chest.

Sasuke looked at the injured shinobi, he had pierced through his lung by mistake. Acting on instinct, Sasuke grabbed the shinobi by the shoulders, "Don't die on me freak!" Sasuke didn't understand what came over him, he just knew that Lee was not meant to die by his hands.

"Uchiha, you were a worthy opponent." Lee smiled slowly and fell backwards exhaling his last breath.

Placing Lee on the ground, Sasuke thought of his past life. Lee never really bothered Sasuke, probably the only thing that was annoying was his bright green jump suit. Not even his talk of fiery youth bothered him much. Lee was a strong shinobi, one in his own class and Sasuke always respected him, but now there he lay. His fire extinguished by Sasuke's hands nonetheless.

"I'm….sorry Lee." sasuke whispered out and disappeared into the trees.

He found Itachi, Deidera and Sasori not too far off. They were surrounding a jonin. When Sasuke jumped next to them he noticed the jonin had a blank expression.

"Have you found any information Uchiha, your taking too long, we should just kill him." As Sasori finished his remark, the jonin fell to the floor, dead.

"Were lucky. These men we fought were just a scout team. It seems this jonin was reliable, for he held a lot of valuable information. They've been patrolling the forest for a couple of days now. Another scout team will pass by this area in about an hour. They are hiding the heir underneath the Hyuga compound, also with the youngest Hanabi. When we enter the compound there will be an ambush waiting for us. Sasori with your hundred puppet jutsu, you and Sasuke stay outside and keep the ambush distracted. Deidera and I will find the girl. After, Deidera will send his clay birds to retrieve both of you, that is the sign of a completed mission.

"Itachi, why are they so organized. Its like they knew we were coming." itachi kept a stoic face and turned to Sasuke.

"We have a traitor back home, the jonin doesn't know who it is but he does know that whoever it is, their from the Sound."

Deidera looked up, "Then why are we going straight into their trap Itachi. hm."

"They don't know about Sasori's jutsu, so they're ambush only consist of no more that 50 men at most. The ones that will be tricky are the Hyuga the others wont be too difficult to defeat. While Sasuke and Sasori are outside you and I shall enter the compound. With a couple of your explosions we'll open paths to the underground haven, we retrieve the heiress and fly away, sound simple enough?"

"Do you know where the haven is located? the Hyuga compound is huge."

Itachi looked at the jonin unconscious on the floor and that alone answered Sasuke's question.

* * *

[few days ago, before the assault]

"Hiashi-sama, theres a letter for you, it is inscribed from *Yūjin to Hiashi-sama, the paper originated from the land of Sound." the servant spoke to Hiashi Hyuga while he was outside enjoying some tea in the garden.

"Hmm, leave the letter on the table…..please tell Hinata that tonights dinner with a possible suitor will be held at exactly 7 o'clock not a minute later." The servant nodded his head and left in a hurry.

Hiashi placed his tea cup on the table and slowly raised the letter. It was a small paper folded in three horizontally and sealed with wax. The wax had a stamp of the Sound emblem. With a bread knife that was near him, he sliced the wax off and opened the letter.

**_Be wary.  
The uchiha plan to move soon.  
Your daughters and all of konoha are in danger.  
Protect them with your life.  
They seek the purity of your eyes. _**

**_~ Yūjin_**

Hiashi was quiet, it all made sense now. The missing scrolls and the ominous feeling he's been having.

_'The Uchiha are Planning Iunctura.' _

A servant came and began to clean up the empty plates.

"Send word to our guest that dinner must be postponed, i have some urgent matters to attend. Tell my daughter as well, that tonight her and Hanabi will be the only ones dining, I'm sure Hinata will be pleased with the news."

With that Hiashi stood up and walked into his home. _'Who is this Yūjin.' _He wondered. Closing his eyes, Hiashi frowned. He will have to think about it another day, right now he must ensure the safety of his daughters and the clan.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

i dont own naruto but he owns my heart.

"Uchiha are you ready? The compound is just ahead."

Sasuke is nervous. Lee's death is affecting him a little more than he thought it would. Living with his family this past month, old feelings have emerged in Sasuke, feelings he thought were forgotten. His will to kill has been diminished and replaced with the will to live out his life with his clan. Theres no need for revenge now, If the act was never committed. There was no need to kill anymore. Lee shouldn't have died.

_'Our lives are fine now, we're separated from Konoha's grip, and now our families can live in peace, away from their watchful and greedy eyes….why should we be at war? Why do we need to kill more, if everything the clan needs is already in our grasp….Lee died in vain. He died and it was my fault.'_

Sasuke sighed and look up to the moon hoping it would calm him. Sasori growing impatient yelled out to Sasuke.

"Oi Uchiha! are you ready?"

Hesitantly Sasuke nodded his head. His mind is in a fierce battle with himself but he had to continue, he did not want to fail his Father.

Sasori stood quiet and began to shuffle in place. Sasuke just stared at the man as layer upon layer of his puppet body began to drop; Sasori shed his disguise and from that wreckage called a man came out a young boy, a puppet boy. Short with red hair and empty eyes. Sasuke kept his face stoic but was a little shocked none the less. That old man persona was just a disguise, _'a pretty damn good one.'_Sasuke thought.

"It's easier to control the puppets when I'm out of my armor." With that said Sasori opened a small portion of his chest revealing a stream of chakra. Then within seconds over a 100 puppets now floated down behind him. Sasori smirked.

"Aren't you glad you have the art of true beauty on your side tonight Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't respond and jumped to the trees to enter the compound. They were met with a number of shinobi, most new faces, another Sasuke instantly recognized.

"Sasuke, there's that pink haired girl that did you in last time. Shall i leave her demise to your hands?"

Sasuke panicked. Thinking back to Lee, he shook his head.

"Sasori, don't bother yourself with unnecessary kind gestures, its unbecoming for you."

A kunai with an explosive tag was thrown at their feet. Sasori looked at the gutsy ninja who made the first move and smiled.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Itachi and Deidera were in the outskirts of the Hyuga compound. They stood perched on a tree waiting for a sign that signaled the start of the battle.

-boom!-

"It's started. Hm." Deidera looked towards Itachi waiting for directions. Itachi just sighs.

"So it seems, lets go Deidera, keep your chakra unnoticed and follow me. The jonin revealed the home in which the haven is under but we still need to find said home. We don't have much time before they decide to move her once they realize the whole team isn't in the ambush."

They jumped into the compound grounds, Deidera followed Itachi and after a few minutes of searching they arrived at a huge estate.

"Hm. Is this the place?"

"I believe so. Deidera see that tree up ahead plant a c3 bomb, make sure its at least 5 meters Underground."

Deidera unzipped his clay pouches and shoved his hands within them. The crunching noise from chewing on the clay excited Deidera. He pulled out his hands and smashed them together, when he opened his palm he revealed a wormlike figure with claws. He released it from his hands and it snaked to its destination. It jumped and dove into the ground digging and burying itself 5 meters below. Deidera turned to itachi to await his command. Itachi nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Katsu!"

-kaboom-

A hole the size of a large bath crumbled onto the lower levels of the haven. they jumped inside. Itachi activated his sharingan and sensed the girls nearby.

"Deidera, stay focused. There may be jonin hidden here as a last resort for their protection."

Deidera nodded his head and followed Itachi into the dark.

* * *

[Just moments before inside the Hyuga underground haven]

"Hinata, stop fidgeting, you are scaring your sister Hanabi." A hint of annoyance left Hiashi Hyuga's voice.

"My apologies father." Was Hinata's response, she turned and looked at her sister. Hanabi was sitting on the sofa next to Hiashi staring blindly at the floor, while Hinata sat across from them. feeling slightly responsible for her sisters mood, she devised a plan to chipper up the little Hyuga.

"Hanabi-chan."

The little girl looked up, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

"Hanabi-chan, have you ever met an Uchiha?"

Hiashi raised his eyebrow slightly, wondering what her daughter was up to.

"I have yet to see the enemy up close, onee-chan."

Hinata smirked a bit at her sisters formality, she stood up and walked to her little sister. Kneeling down so they can meet eye to eye, Hinata continued.

"Do you know what Uchiha's are known for?"

"…Yes onee-chan genjutsu." She said simply.

"That is correct, but do you know _why_ they use genjutsu?….No? Well it is rumored that the Uchiha actually have genjutsu activated on themselves at _all_ times."

At this little Hanabi perked up with interest and curiosity.

"W-why onee-chan?" Her pale eyes grew big and bright with young curiosity.

"Weeeelllll its because the Uchiha use it to hide…..their tails!"

"What!? the Uchiha have tails!?"

Hinata and Hiashi chuckled a bit at the child innocence, Hinata turned to her father and he nodded in approval with a hint of a _'thank you' _for pushing the girl out of her fear. Hanabi tugged at Hinata's sleeve and broke the gaze between them.

"Onee-chan, is it really true? What _kind _of tail? That of a monkey or one like a horse?"

"That of a monkey, Hanabi." Hiashi stated as a matter of factly.

_Now_ Hanabi was truly convinced. If her father agreed to it, it _must _be real! She thought.

"So, Hanabi if you ever want to have the edge in battle with an Uchiha, you should make fun of their tail, surely they'll be distracted giving you the best advantage."

Hinata gave her little sister a warm smile and a gentle pat in the head. Hanabi giggled and finally returned to normal. it didn't last long though…..

-kaboom!-

Hiashi and Hinata stood up, byakugan activated.

"Father they are in the east wing."

"So it seems, theres only one but he is molding something from his hands, they may be seekers. Hinata take Hanabi to the west exit. Don't stop until you are certain danger is out of reach."

"Y-yes f-f-father!" She cursed herself. Of all times, why must her stuttering come back now. She picked up Hanabi and turned to start running to safety.

Little Hanabi was confused. "Onee-chan what about father?"

"Hanabi do not worry about me, please listen and leave with your sister."

Hanabi nodded her head sadly, she had horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. Hinata raised the little girl into her arms and turned to her father.

"F-fath-"

"Hinata, protect your sister." Hinata nodded.

Hiashi then began to walk towards the direction of the explosion but turned for a final word to his daughter.

"Hinata, my daughter, know that every day i take pride in knowing you are my child." And with that Hiashi disappeared into the darkness.

Hinata only let one tear silently fall from her pale eyes before she turned around and began to run with Hanabi in her arms.

* * *

-ka-chiing-

Sasuke was battling another katana wielding shinobi and could barely keep up with this mediocre opponent. Though his Uchiha skill was far superior, Sasuke was distracted. Not five meters away laid Sakura, bleeding out and constricted from Sasori's poison. Pain was evident in her eyes and Sasuke could not keep his mind off of the pink haired kunoichi.

_'Focus Sasuke! if it bothers you so damn much, save her after you get through with this piece of shit. Focus. Focus. Focus!' _

He continued his mantra mentally until finally his katana, in one smooth swoop sliced the shinobi in half rendering him useless. Sasuke stood up from his stance, afraid to turn around and see a lifeless Sakura on the ground.

_'Shit, I should of agreed to Sasori's offer, I wouldn't have killed her, i would of just knocked her out. I wouldn't have made the same mistake twice as i did with Lee!' _

Sasuke balled his free hand and trembled with anger. He looked up and two more men are charging towards him. Swiftly Sasuke dashes in-between them. The men stop abruptly behind Sasuke. A mere second passes by before a geyser of blood springs from their backs and the men fall to their knees unresponsive. Sasuke looked at the dying men, for them he felt no remorse. Sasuke only killed those with stolen eyes.

He then turns to Sasori. The puppet master is having the time of his life, calling in some of his puppets back just to prolong the fight and have some more _fun_. Sasuke wants this over, just wants to return home, back to his room, back to his family and friends, back to peace.

A symphony of explosions then began at the edge of the battle ground until it splits the earth in half where Sasori and Sasuke stood. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's weak body and moved it from danger as two figures jumped out of the smoke and ruble.

Deidera flew on his C4 dragon as he fought a shinobi with long black hair and white eyes, a Hyuga.

"Forget it old man! No matter how much you see with those worthless eyes, you will never see the true art of explosions. Hm!"

It was none other than Hyuga Hiashi, the present clan leader.

"If our eyes are so worthless why do you seek them boy?" Hiashi said dryly.

Deidera in apparent anger sent two C2 birds diving towards him. Hiashi evaded them easily. Sasuke quickly guessed that Hiashi probably hit a couple of nerves and now Deidera is unfocused and wants him dead. The mission is probably last of his worries now. After Hiashi evaded the C2 birds deidera sent numerous C1 spider bombs, trying to corner the Hyuga. Hiashi merely smirks and evades a C4 bird that dove in his direction after the spiders. Deidera surprise attack failed and with so much smoke he was blinded of the view under him. Searching for his opponent below, Hiashi appeared behind him.

"Your ugly mud children will have no effect when the controller is just as dull as they are."

"I'll. Show. You. Dull. Hyuga!" Deidera began to glow. Sasuke just stared at the spectacle, the fight was happening right above them. Just then a familiar voice appeared.

"Sasuke! He's going to use his ultimate attack! It has an explosion radius of 10 kilometers around!" Before moving sasuke stared at his brother, he carried a young girl, no older than eight.

"Huuuyyyygggaaaa yooooouuu wiiiilll rreeggreeettt theeee daaayyyy yooooouuuu diiiiisssscccooooveeerreedd trrruuueee aaaarrrrtttttt!"

Within a matter of seconds everything turned white.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I do not own Naruto 

"H-h-how did y-you get h-he-here so q-quickly?" Hinata was trembling.

"That does not matter young heiress. Please do not make this difficult, follow me to the land of sound." Itachi spoke cooly.

"Nn-never!" Hinata raged.

"Then shall I take your sister in your place?" Hinata looked down into her empty arms, "Hanabi!" She gasped, she lifted her gaze quickly to the Uchiha in front of her and there she was! In his arms! Cradled and unconscious.

"Why are her eyes closed!? What did you do!?"

"Relax, she is merely asleep. Hinata-san i will take your sister. It is up to you if you'll follow. You are no match for me so please do not try to fight, you will only hurt little Hanabi-chan."

A kunai reflected light brightly into Hinata's scope of vision, it was next to Hanabi's neck. hinata understood the circumstances, nodding weakly into submission.

The underground haven began to crumble.

"It seems that your father and my partner have engaged in battle, I know a safe exit follow me."

Hinata did as she told. She felt so weak, so helpless. Her father not moments ago finally accepted hinata and now she has disgraced his praise.

_'Think Hinata! you are not weak anymore, you can figure out a way to save Hanabi and get the hell out of here! maybe once outside I can get help from the other's. One Hyuga may not stand much of a chance but many is a force like none other…this, this man will regret the day he stepped foot into our compound'_

* * *

After the blinding light of the explosion faded, it took a couple of minutes for the smoke to move out but the damage was clear. Hinata dropped to her knees staring at her surroundings, a large crater spread across where the Hyuga compound once stood.

"E-e-everyone…..w-where is e-everyone?"

She turned her glossy pale eyes to the Uchiha, hoping for an answer. Itachi had a firm grip on Hanabi, but his eyes faced the floor unable to look at her, unable to answer. Beside him a red haired puppet stood on its own, his face empty. She looked above and realized they were within some sort of barrier.

_'One of them must have put it up.'_ She thought and turned to the two men again. As if Itachi read her mind, he responded to her gaze.

"His name is Susanoo, its an Uchiha deity. It surrounds and protects its user and in this case, you, Sasori and of course little Hanabi were protected by my will."

Itachi looked at the child in his arms, she was sleeping peacefully. He was glad that the genjutsu he placed on her was strong enough to block out the roar of the explosion. Right now the child is playing in a vast field filled with flowers and small animals, completely unaware of the hell that awaits her when she awakens.

Hinata closed her eyes, this time whispering. "Where is everyone Uchiha?…."

A single tear crawled out of her eye and dripped onto the floor, Hinata already knew the answer but she needed to hear it. She needed someone else to say it out loud. Understanding hinata's request Itachi answered quietly.

"Hinata-sama, we just succeeded in wiping out your entire clan by mistake." Hinata's eyes shot open.

"By mistake!? Are you telling me that this was all an accident!? you Uchiha are pathetic! You can't even admit to your own crimes! Well what do you intent to do now!? Because if your going to apologize you can jus-"

"I will not apologize for something i had no control over. Yes it is truly unfortunate but you must remember your family willingly fought in this war, I doubt they predicted a loss of this amount but loss none the less was expected."

Hinata began sobbing, his words cut her very heart and soul, but he was right. This is war, a war in a ninja world. She remembered her father not wanting to participate in the civil war with Konoha, but the elders did, stating that 'sacrifices are necessary for a clan to grow.' Hinata chuckled remorsefully at the irony.

After a few moments Hinata finally stood up, she stumbled a bit, still extremely weak from the thoughts running in her head. Her lids were still closed as the tears began to dry on her pale skin. Itachi deactivated Susanoo.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, behind me is Sasori from the Sand. We know of your name so theres no need for introductions on your part."

Her lids finally opened, Hinata turned to face him; her lavender eyes filled with hate, sadness and determination.

"Release my sister Itachi-san, don't you believe you've done enough here….just….just let us be."

Inwardly Itachi agreed with her but he was still on a mission, he didn't follow through once before and as each day passes he regrets it more and more. Since then Itachi has vowed to himself that he will never abandon a mission again, for fear of what consequences can occur because of it.

"Hinata-sama, i cannot let you walk away, my mission is to bring you to Sound, I know you will not abandon your sister especially at a time like this. Come, let us leave. I'll assure you that when we arrive you will be properly taken care of."

"You mean thrown into a prison cell." She spat out coldly.

Before Itachi's could respond Sasori cut in.

"Itachi, where is your brother? Was he not near us? He better not keep us waiting."

Itachi's gaze went straight to the ground, casting a shadow where his eyes were clearly visible before.

"….I….can't _sense_ Sasuke."

Sasori's eyes widened at the statement, and Itachi continued.

"When the explosion erupted i felt Sasuke flee away from us. I believe he was engulfed by the explosion. Susanoo is only known to my father and I. Sasuke probably thought he had a better chance running from the blast." Itachi began to tremble slightly.

"That idiot Deidera, well at least his last explosion was entertaining." Sasori chuckled evilly.

Hinata ignored Sasori and walked up to Itachi, firmly grasped his chin and pushed it up to meet her piercing eyes.

"You have no right….no right to pity yourself, when all you have lost is your brother."

Itachi stood mesmerized staring into those bright orbs.

"Your eyes….." He whisper out.

"Is what you seek, is it not?" Hinata replied bitterly

"….They remind me….of the moon, Hinata-sama" Hinata kept a stern face.

"Why do you insist on adding _sama_ to my name?"

"….Its simple really…you are now the leader of the Hyuga clan._" _

Hinata pulled back her hand, she didn't notice it was still holding up his face. Itachi then looked at the ever peaceful Hanabi.

"We must go now."

* * *

Sasuke's breathing was ragged as he laid on the floor battered from falling out of his summoned vessel.

_'That was too close.' _

Sasuke used his previous knowledge from when he fought Deidera and escaped that same explosion. Last time, Sasuke had summoned Orochimaru's snake for cover, but since he was not connected to the animal anymore, he took a gamble. Using the summoning technique again without any contract, he hoped for a miracle. Luckily, a large hawk was summoned, Sasuke jumped quickly on to the hawk before it flew at an unreadable speed.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the giant creature, it was dead. Guilt spread in his mind, but was quickly cut off as Sasuke remembered something more important. Sitting up quickly, he scanned the area, and there she was….Sakura was on the ground. She was still alive.

When Itachi told him to run, Sasuke knew he had a couple of seconds before the explosion went off. He quickly ran to Sakura and summoned the hawk hoping he didn't waste too much time. Everything happened so quickly he wasn't to sure if he would make it.

Sasuke walked to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. He shook her a bit to wake her and she opened her eyes slowly as if the action itself pained her entire body. Her green eyes widened with shock when she saw who held her.

"….I-its y-y-you….I…thought..I..I..k-killed y-you." Sakura couldn't understand why he was here.

"It's going to take more than a poison to do me in."

Sasuke kept his face stoic, he knows that the Sakura he knew before would smile and reassure him that she will be okay, but this Sakura had no idea who he was, so there was no comfort. He looked over her wounds, every last one fatal, she didn't have much longer maybe an hour or two max.

"You are dying kunoichi, What is your last wish."

Sakura shut her eyes and frowned.

"….I…n-neverr…thought..U-uchihas can be so….g-gene-rous."

"You are the only one that has ever come so close as to claim my life. What i am doing for you, think of it as a form of respect from one shinobi to another that are stuck in this world."

Sasuke lied. He still considered the girl a friend.

"I'm…s-sorry.. to tell….y-you..this…b-but the only…thing..I want is…caged…under-neath..K-konoha." She smiled weakly at the thought of her beloved. Of all the memories, the laughs, the tears, the promises.

Sasuke knew immediately who she was talking about.

"I'll take you to him."

Sakura stared up at the man.

"H-h-how?…W-why?" Was all sakura mustered out. How did he even know it was a person let alone a man. She closed her eyes in disbelief.

"I already explained myself kunoichi, do you know a way to get there undetected or do i have to knock on Danzo's door for permission."

Sakura smirked at his response and nodded painfully slow.

_'What the hell, theres nothing to lose at this point.'_ She thought.

"T-there is a w-way…." Painfully Sakura opened her eyes to look at the man who held her.

"Good, then explain now and rest until we arrive. If I'm taking the time to help you, the least you can do is stay alive until I fulfill the task."

Sakura nodded slowly again and smiled, she herself couldn't understand it, but it felt as if an old friend has finally arrived. Arrived late, but here none the less.

* * *

Sasuke neared the secret cave entrance Sakura had created. It seemed that she had dug/punched a way into the chamber where the gatekeeper stayed. Luckily Sakura met the only ROOT member that suffers from greed, bribing him every time to open the gate for her so she can visit naruto secretly. A large bookshelf covered the hole so no one can suspect. Even though Sakura had to pay she was very grateful to the ROOT member, for he would take extra shifts just so she can visit him more often, or receive more money. It didn't mater to her though she still got the better end.

Sakura asked Sasuke if he would just knock the gatekeeper unconscious after the cell was opened. He agreed without contest. It was actually quite simple, until the gatekeeper attacked Sasuke with his stolen Sharingan eyes. After the gatekeeper opened the cell, Sasuke killed him. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the gatekeeper on the floor.

"..W-why..d-did..y-you kill..him?"

"I didn't, he's merely under a strong genjutsu." Sakura was too weak to notice the difference.

They arrived in front of the cell only minutes after, Sasuke noticed that Sakura's heart beat was weakening. She had less time than what he anticipated.

_'iI must be the poison, speeding it up.' _

Naruto was asleep. Sasuke stepped in and walked towards the sleeping blonde. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot opened and threw two kunai, Sasuke evaded them easily and prepared for the second assault. Nothing came. He looked towards the blonde. Naruto was standing a few feet from sasuke, his eyes were wide with confusion. He couldn't blame him, a man just walked into his cell unannounced and is carrying his friend, beaten and battered from battle, and covered in her own blood.

"S-s-sa-saku….Sakura?" Naruto struggled in disbelief.

Sakura turned her head lightly towards him and smiled.

"N-naruto." she whispered.

"No…no…n-no…Sakura…no!" Naruto ignored Sasuke and walked up to _his_ hime. Sasuke gave up the kunoichi and helped place her into Naruto's arms and stared at the two shinobi in front of him. Naruto paced backward until he landed on the floor against the bed. He cradled Sakura, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and the other pulling her torso closer to him. His blue eyes were fixed onto her, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Sakura, don't leave me….you promised." Naruto's tears began to flow softly from his blue eyes.

"I-im sorry…Naru-to….p-please for-give m-me." Sakura raised her hand to his cheek.

"How can i…_live_….without _you_."

"N-naru-"

"No! Don't speak Sakura! Save your energy! We'll take you to the hospital! You'll get better you'll see! Tomorrow when you wake up….." Naruto couldn't even finish.

Naruto shut his eyes, he couldn't bare looking at Sakura in the state she was in. He knows Sakura would not live to see tomorrow. His heart wrenched with ache. Who would do this to her? Why would they do this? Opening his eyes he remembered the man that brought her to him this way. Naruto looked up and their eyes connected. naruto couldn't help but notice the sympathy in his eyes, as if they've experienced pain like this before.

Sasuke didn't look away, keeping eye contact he merely shook his head, answering Naruto's silent question. It was not him that caused her fatal wounds, though Sasuke felt he _was_ to blame.

Sakura turned Naruto's gaze back to her.

"N-naruto….he…helped bring..m-me…here to you. He's an U-uchiha….but…he…h-he-lped me…s-see you...o-one last….time."

"Don't say that Sakura!.…Please!….Just don't say it….I don't want to believe that i won't see you tomorrow…..that I won't see your green eyes anymore….or see you smile, hear you laugh, watch you sleep, wipe your tears, hold you at night. that I won't see you carry our child…that I won't see…you_…_…._please! _Just don't say it!"

"….I..I….I love you, N-naruto." Sakura hand fell from his face.

"….S-sakura….?…Sakura wake up….hime _please.._…wake up…." Naruto trembled.

Remorse filled Sasuke and soon pressure pushed his eyes, his vision blurred. Tears managed to climb out again, they streamed down his cheek, curving around his chin and falling to the floor.

Sasuke wiped the tears with his sleeve, accidentally wiping his face with blood, Sakura's blood. He panicked and searched the room for anything to wipe it off. He noticed a sink near the entrance of the cellar, walked up to it and washed his face. He looked at himself with a broken mirror that clung to the wall above the sink. He noticed naruto trembling through the mirror and turned around to face him.

Naruto held Sakura so close, his face covering hers. But Sasuke noticed something was off. Naruto was holding Sakura lovingly but his hands, they were growing claws. His teeth were grinding tightly but they were sharp. Then the light trembles from crying began to turn violent and angry. Red goo began to form on different parts of his body and started to connect, forming some sort of cloak. A couple of tails slowly stretched from his back, four in total. Almost instantly Sasuke realized what was happening.

"the Kyuubi." He whispered.

* * *

a/n: Right when i finished writing _"naruto's tears began to flow softly from his blue eyes."_ Boys don't cry by The Cure began to play on my iTunes, I couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence XD posted two chapters cause Im extremely excited for Escape from Wonderland this weekend! Woot Woot Borgore and Calvin Harris ill see you guys soon! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

~i do not own naruto~

note: ***_when the kyuubi is speaking_***  
**promissio means promise  
**aeternus means eternal

* * *

[Inside Naruto's mind]

**_Kukuku…._**

"Why?…How did this happen?….I…I don't know…Sakura….it hurts…I hate this…"

**_Give your heart to me.  
I will save you from this pain._**

"….Kyuubi?…She's…Sakura, she's gone."

**_I know.  
And you know whose at fault.  
Get revenge Naruto.  
Show Danzo and all the others you are not weak.  
Use your hatred against those responsible._**

"….."

**_Come now,  
pull this seal off,  
show them what our power can do.  
They know your weak.  
They know you couldn't protect her.  
They laugh at you.  
Naruto, you need my power._**

"…I.."

**_Why are you hesitating?  
Who is the one who begs me  
to lend him power,  
When something goes wrong?  
_**

"..M-me."

**_You should know by now  
that you can not do anything yourself.  
Remove the seal completely.  
Then you'll have all my power.  
Then you'll have your revenge.  
Come now and tell me,  
who is it you want to kill first?_**

Naruto stood up. Revenge. It sounded so sweet. He began to take small steps to the Kyuubi.

**_You...  
Who are you?_**

"Shut up."

**_…Ah an Uchiha.  
Your strength,  
its impressive.  
You can even see me inside naruto's mind._**

"Tch, you annoy me."

**_Fool!  
Your sharingan!  
It is merely the power of a cursed blood line!_**

"Then you should know your place fox. Those with cursed blood can control those beings that which are cursed, or maybe an oversized forest animal like you won't understand so let me put it simply." Sasuke activated his sharingan and gripped Naruto's shoulder firmly, knocking him out of his confused daze. "It means i can control you fox, now disappear."

**_Impossible!?  
You can even suppress my chak-_**

The nine tails realm in Naruto's mind suddenly turned white, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing alone in an open space. After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke.

"…Thanks Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"For what?"

"I almost gave up, the Kyuubi, he can be so persuasive sometimes. So…thanks."

Naruto had his eyes closed, struggle was apparent on his features. After a few moments of silence his face relaxed and he opened his eyes. They were back in the cell. He looked down at Sakura and softly removed some hair that strayed in front of her closed lids.

"Naruto, your not angry?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes….but more at my self. If I was stronger this would have never happened."

"No, if it wasn't for Danzo locking you up, or Konoha's fear of the power of the Uchiha, none of _this_ would have happened. A war would have never started! She would still be alive!"

"Your right, but….what would i gain after killing Danzo for revenge? What would happen after I destroy Konoha for revenge? Sakura is dead, theres no bringing her back….It's funny, I lived the life of a shinobi yet i never realized what it truly meant until now."

"…Tch, your an idiot, those who kill must be killed. An eye for an eye."

"…..Will leave the world blind….I don't expect you to understand Uchiha, but i have enough blood stains on my hands, and it was all out of my control. Now that i can choose, ill choose a path in which Sakura will be proud of. Revenge will bring me nothing but more sorrow."

"So…you don't blame _them..?" _Sasuke couldn't understand his reasoning.

_'Those bastards were responsible for Sakura's death too! Is he just gonna stand by and do nothing?' _

Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"If i really need someone or _something _to blame, its this world of ninja we live in. Sakura never had a chance in this life…none of us really do. In our line of work too much hatred is cycled. Sakura and I, we wanted to change that, so did others. thats how _Vulpes _was created. The group is still active, were not that many members now, but we haven't lost hope. I still have hope. I know if I continue to fight with them for _our_ dream, Sakura will smile, wherever she is."

"Then what do you plan to do exactly?" Sasuke still stared at the blonde intently.

"Well….for starters, I'm escaping here with Sakura….I need to find a proper burial site so I can visit her, but after….I'm not too sure. I can't go into any near towns. If someone see's me, Danzo will burn the town down so no information can be leaked that I have escaped or risk my identity being revealed so other countries can grab and make use of me."

"Danzo won't look for you in the land of Sound." Sasuke surprised himself and looked away, he didn't know what came over him. The words just flew out instinctively.

Naruto's eyes widened and then chuckled lowly to himself when he saw Sasuke's reaction to his own words.

"Uchiha, you've done enough. I don't know what reason drove you to help my Sakura-chan, but ill repay you somehow. But to be honest, I'm just not sure if anything can amount to what you have done for us…..thank you, for everything."

Naruto stood up and held Sakura close to his chest. Sasuke's gaze followed Naruto as he began to walk out of the cell. Then his gaze lowered to Sakura. Sasuke tilted his head back and pinched the top of his nose, then smirked.

"Oi, dobe. And what if i do this not for something in return but for a…friend."

Naruto turned around his eyes wide.

_'What the fuck? Did this Uchiha just call me friend?' _

"look….i don't expect you to understand, but-" Naruto cut him off, he's heard and seen enough.

"Whats your name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke do you plan on standing there like a dumb ass, or do you want to get the fuck out of here with us?"

Sasuke smiled and walked out with Naruto.

* * *

Both men had no trouble escaping the ROOT prison. Most of Danzo's men had left to investigate the giant explosion. They took the same hidden path back to the outside world. Once out, Sasuke followed Naruto until they reached the top of a hill that overlooks Konoha at the opposite direction of the Hokage Mountain. Next to a sakura tree for shade, is where Sakura now rest. Naruto found a bunch of smooth stones and placed them onto each other in the shape of a small pyramid as a tombstone. He plucked a thin branch with some sakura blossoms and placed it at the bottom of the stones. He then kneeled in front of the grave. Sasuke stood behind him only a few meters away.

"Sakura….I hope you can hear me….were here on the hill…remember?…This was where I first kissed you when we were kids. I could still feel the punch you gave me." Naruto chuckled softly at the memory. "…Sakura….I….I love you and I'm sorry…I…failed you." Tears were swelling up behind his eyes. "But I'm not gonna give up…..I promise…that one day….I'll restore Konoha to the peace it once knew, and I'll change the world….just for you. Goodbye for now, I promise I'll visit you soon." Naruto stood up, and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and they began walking towards the Land of Sound. The sun has already begun to rise so they probably wouldn't arrive till afternoon tomorrow thought Sasuke.

* * *

It's been hours since any of them spoke, Hanabi still slept soundly. Itachi did not want to wake her into this hell hole just yet. He wanted to wait at least until they arrived at the village. Hinata agreed, she wanted to give her sister as much peace as possible, before she had to rip it away.

"Hinata-sama, would you like to rest? We are already in the Land of Sound, but we still have a few hours until we arrive, and there is a stream up ahead." Itachi said this without facing the Hyuga.

Hinata was tired and her mind was running a million kilometers a second, rest sounded pleasant.

"Yes, thank you."

"It's a waste of time." Sasori spat out. "If the Hyuga is tired I'll use my chakra threads and force her to keep on moving, i want to get there before night."

"Sasori, do not be so impatient. Do not forget we have to answer to Madara and my father as to why Sasuke is dead. Postponing that conversation would not do us any harm. The stream is just ahead let's stop here."

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. When they stopped Itachi placed Hanabi on the ground carefully. After pulling out a blanket to cover her, he began to build a fire for extra warmth. Sasori sat and leaned against a nearby tree, one leg extended and the other bent. Hinata walked towards the stream. She noticed during the travel how careful Itachi was towards Hanabi, and seeing him cover her with a blanket only reassured her that Hanabi's safety is not at risk when around him. At the stream she unzipped her cream colored jacket, took off the rest of her gear and clothes and jumped in. The water always calmed her, its the only time she thought clearly.

_'What can i do? At this point Danzo won't risk any men to come and rescue us, and….nobody from the compound will come…..'_

The thought of everyone gone triggered her tears, but they were invincible, the tears blended with the water.

_'….Should I fight back?… But I'm not strong enough, I can't risk dying, I don't want to leave Hanabi alone. Theres nothing left for us back at Konoha, maybe if I agree to whatever it is they need from us, they may let us leave without any trouble, we could live the rest of our lives in peace somewhere away from all this'_ Hinata swam up to the surface. _'…..Father, what should I do?'_

Hinata arrived back at camp, Hanabi was still sleeping peacefully, Sasori had his eyes closed, Itachi just sat with his knees bent and arms crossed over his knees. He was staring at the fire. Hinata noticed his black eyes looked so empty, not even the fire gave them light.

"Itachi-san" She walked towards the fire and sat across from him next to Hanabi. Itachi waited silently for her to continue.

"I don't suppose you know why it is the Uchiha want my sister and I."

She asked expecting no answer from the uchiha, surprisingly, Itachi replied.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Why is it that you want to hear this now?"

Hinata's gaze dropped and focused on the crackling fire. At this point Sasori now had his eyes opened, interested on what was unfolding in front of him. She was hoping that maybe if she knew ahead of time of what they needed, she can plan out what to say to the Uchiha elders for a compromise and maybe Itachi can help, for Hanabi's sake.

"Hanabi and I….we're all thats left of the Hyuga clan. Before my father fought the man which you call Deidera, he entrusted me the life of my sister and the preservation of our clan, in case anything was to happen to him. Konoha has nothing left for us, only painful memories and war. I wish to reason with your elders…where somehow we can come to an agreement. I'll do what is asked and in return for my obedience, to let me and my sister go, so we can live a peaceful life away from all this death and turmoil."

Sasori chuckled evilly at the girl. Itachi threw an evil glare that shut him up, then turned and faced hinata's hopeful eyes.

"Hinata-sama, I'm not sure if it will be quiet that simple. I'm afraid the situation will call for one of your lives."

"W-what?"

"Your eyes are said to be the ancestral eyes of the Sharingan. When we last invaded your compound we took ancient scrolls that your clan has kept secret for many years."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she remember her father mentioning about the history between Hyuga and Uchiha, and that some scrolls involving the history were stolen. Itachi broke her from her memories.

"It is written that there is a seal that combines the Byakugan and Sharingan to create the powerful Rinnegan eyes. I'm not to sure of the details but I do know that the life of one must be forfeited in order for the seal to be successful. We plan on sacrificing one of you, to grant the Rinnegan to one of our own."

Itachi's face was stoic, but there was slight sympathy in his tone.

Hinata closed her eyes, she knew that her wishful thinking was nothing but that.

"What is it that I need to do in order for my sister not to be chosen?"

Itachi raised his brow, he had presumed Hinata to be extremely emotional and frail, he imagined her crying uncontrollably once he spoke the truth.

"The strength and capacity of your Byakugan, it must match the strength of the Sharingan that the elders choose. If not, you will be disposed of and they would mold hanabi until she is a perfect match, initially i thought we were only to retrieve you and use hanabi as leverage but when I was ordered to bring your sister as well, I figured the intentions behind it."

"I see….Itachi-san if I am able to successfully meet their expectations, after my death, what will happen to Hanabi?"

"I am not….certain." Itachi looked down at Hanabi.

_'She will most likely be disposed of too.' _He thought.

Hinata understood and simply nodded. She stood up and walked around the fire to stand next to Itachi, she reached out her hand as to help him stand. Itachi accepted the gesture and stood up. Still holding each others hands in the form of a handshake, Hinata spoke firmly.

"Itachi, you may not show your sadness to us, but you expose it in the way you care for my sister. your small gestures never went unnoticed by my eyes. I'm guessing its because of the loss of your younger brother. I know the uchiha have a jutsu named _promissio aeternus_, where in fact an Uchiha seals a promise with his life force and if its to be broken, the named Uchiha pays with his life. Itachi….promise me that Hanabi will live, that she will be safe, that no harm will come to her when you are there capable to protect her. Promise me that after I die, she will live."

Itachi was silent. He released his grasp from hers and blinked slowly once, revealing his sharingan when he opened his eyes.

"I accept."

"you can't be serious Itachi!" Sasori now standing on his feet.

"They're days are numbered! And you know it, once the seal is done they will kill off the other girl out of spite, for all the years of hate between the two clans. Just because you are the remaining son of fugaku don't think the elders would ignore this. They'll condemn you to a death sentence and your father to seppuku just to make up for your stupidity!"

Sasori then turned to Hinata.

"Hyuga, you are pathetic! Using a mans weakness to succumb to your senseless request, face it! Your useless clan is dead!" He seethed out.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sasori chuckled

"Ha! what is it? Have I angered the little Hyuga?"

Hinata smirked, with her Byakugan she saw what Sasori truly was. A puppet with a weakness.

-zuhzshuuu- [- kinda' like a light saber sound]

Itachi's eyes widened. The girl was fast, not as fast as him or Sasuke but pretty close. If it wasn't for his Sharingan already activated he would have missed the entire thing. In a split of a second, Hinata ran to Sasori, placed her hands in between Sasori and his wrist, and with an outward motion she sliced sasori's puppet hands off clean. Simultaneously pushing her own chakra into the holes to constrict his arms and stop any chance of a counter attack. She then activated a bright blue glow onto her hands and with a single strike she pierced his weakness.

"I've had enough of you."

Hinata was calm, she gripped his so called _heart_ and watched Sasori squirm under her hand. Sasori had his eyes wide open, his wooden mouth dropped. Hinata thought if he had any eyebrows, they would probably reach over his forehead. She chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"I don't know why you turned yourself into a puppet and quiet frankly I don't care. You're nothing but a mere tool to those who find you useful. I'm sure in your long and pointless life you've seen many things and today you fell witness to the capability of the Hyuga blood….It's too bad though, that this will be the first and last experience you will encounter in this lifetime."

She retracted her hand forcefully pulling out the cylinder and pieces of his puppet body with it. What was left of Sasori clattered onto the floor. Hinata then pushed a burst of chakra into the cylinder, filling it up until it exploded.

Hinata remained silent, she kept her back to Itachi, waiting for some type of response.

"How unfortunate Hinata-sama…"

Hinata turned and faced Itachi, he had a smirk across his face.

"what is it itachi-san?" Hinata was a bit nervous that she ruined what little bond she had with the only man that can protect her sister.

"…That sasori was defeated in Konoha, and I had to burden you the entire trip with carrying his remains."

Hinata sighed and smiled inwardly.

"I-Itachi-san."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for your loss….that is…I was so rude before about the death of your younger brother." Hinata bowed perfectly towards Itachi with a small blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Thank you…..Hinata-sama, let us continue."

"Y-yes."

His sharingan twirled as he maneuvered his long fingers into multiple signs. In the end Itachi placed his hands on the floor and whispered, "_Promissio Aeternus."_ His body glowed white and a scroll appeared before him.

"Hinata-sama, please write the promise with your blood, use your sisters blood to write her name whenever it is used on the scroll."

Hinata nodded and walked up to the scroll, kneeling in front of it. She bit her finger and began to write. She walked to Hanabi and pinched her on the arm. Hanabi stirred as the blood slipped out of the tiny cut. Hinata carefully harvested the small amount of blood and finished the promise. She looked up at Itachi and he nodded reassuring her of his decision.

Itachi then bit his thumb and pressed all his fingers into the bloodied appendage and stamped the scroll with all his fingers. When he removed his hand the scroll rolled up on its own and exploded into a light. By then night had taken over and the light was clearly visible. It danced around them like a free spirit, encircling each of them and even young Hanabi, she smiled in her sleep when it waved over her. The light returned to Itachi cloaking him and entering his very spirit. At the end only the word _eternal_ was left imprinted on his chest.

It was done.

Hinata sighed in relief, her eyes glossed from happy tears and whispered, "Thank you itachi-san." Itachi looked away hiding an ever present blush. Hinata reminded him so mush of Sasuke and his love for the moon, for she was almost a replica of its beauty.

Hinata walked over to Itachi and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "Itachi-san are you well? We can camp here if you'd like to rest. I know a bit of medical ninjutsu as well if you'd like me to heal the mark."

Itachi nodded his head. "Yes, thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

~I do not own Naruto~ 

Sasuke and Naruto decided its best not to stop until they reached the land of Sound, traveling all night until finally they noticed the sun rising. By now Danzo must have received word that the kyuubi escaped and more than likely ordered half of Konoha in search for him. The border was just up ahead, and as sasuke viewed the sun rise he heard a strange rumble.

"Tch. Naruto i think they found us pick up the pace!"

"….uuhh…..Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and faced the blonde, Naruto had his hand behind his head and a huge sweat drop on his face. "It's not the _scouts_ making THAT noise." Sasuke stopped and looked at him curiously, Naruto just laughed shamelessly as his stomach continued the fierce and loud battle with hunger.

"Idiot." Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Hehehehe I can't help it, I'm a growing boy ya' know! hehehe."

"Whatever. Theres a lake up ahead crossing the border. We can fish there dobe."

"Really!? All right! lets go I'm starved all this running on an empty tank can't be any good!" Naruto sprung in the direction of the lake, while Sasuke shook his head again and followed him.

* * *

The sun was rising. Hinata moved around a bit, Sat up and yawned. Blinking slowly she thought of what a beautiful morning it was. She looked to her side and saw Hanabi and Itachi sleeping soundly. And then all the recent events hit her like a wave. Her eyes swelled, and the tears ran slowly down her pale cheeks. She slowly reached and swiped some loose hair away from Hanabi's face.

_'I wish that you could just stay like this, asleep forever. That way you never have to know the truth Hanabi-chan.'_

She looked over at Itachi, he was in deep sleep and his breaths a little labored.

_'I think the jutsu took a toll on his body. Maybe I'll make some breakfast since we haven't ate….Food will definitely help.' _

Finishing her thoughts Hinata wiped her tears and stood up. She decided to go fishing at the lake and maybe have a swim while she's there too.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke we're almost there! I can _smell_ the water! Woo hoo I can't wait! I'm gonna go for a swim too!" Naruto picked up his speed with excitement. Sasuke sighed again and jumped off the final tree. He looked over at the lake and saw Naruto struggling to take off his clothes.

"Naruto! Oi! I'm gonna start the fire…you get the fish." He commanded.

"All right teme!" Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde. naruto merely laughed, he thought that nick name suited him.

Sasuke turned as soon as he saw the blond reading himself to jump from the edge into the lake. When Sasuke turned he noticed that next to a tree there was clothing on the floor and some fish tied to a tree branch. Sasuke tilted his head wondering why there would be clothes near the lake but by then it would be too late.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A girl screamed. Sasuke turned back to the lake and heard Naruto yell. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear! No please I said I'm sor- ow! ow! ow!"

Sasuke sighed. He figured out what must have happened almost immediately after the scream. Naruto probably fell onto the dumb girl, who coincidently decided to swim naked in the middle of the morning. And sure enough, when he arrived at the edge, there was Naruto being thrashed by a pale figure with long black hair. A light pink blush crept onto Sasuke's cheeks. He instantly noticed the girl was small, her curves were delicate and round, her long hair had a hint of blue and her….

_'Breasts….'_

Sasuke shook his head and forced the thought out, he felt like a peeping tom for a second. After a few seconds Sasuke finally interjected the idiots splashing in the water. "Hey! leave the idiot alone he said he's sorry!"

"oh no! Another pervert!" The girl announced and dived into the water and disappeared. Sasuke shot a glare at the blond. naruto was rubbing the back of his head laughing at what just happened.

"Dobe, next time look before you jump." he said annoyed.

"I told her I was sorry! I didn't really see anything either, but when she started beating me she must of forgotten she was naked cause i got an eyeful! hahaha….uuh teme, hehehe, your _nose_ is bleeding." Naruto snickered realizing he wasn't the only one enjoying the view.

Sasuke covered his nose and activated his sharingan. "Ill kill you Naruto!"

"Hey hey hey I don't blame you that girl was beautiful! And her body's killer too! she must be a hyuga though, cause I've only seen eyes like hers on them." Naruto thought of his old comrade from Vulpes, Neji Hyuga. Eventhough Naruto only met him once, those eyes he never forgot.

Sasuke, ignored Naruto and glanced over in the general direction in which the girl fled. She had reached the edge and began climbing out. Sasuke couldn't help but notice her perfectly round bottom as she got out of the lake. He also noticed the girl had taken a few steps and then dropped onto her knees quickly. It looked like she was covering the front of her body. Curious as to what must have presented in front of her, Sasuke looked over to see what appeared. His eyes widened. Itachi was there, in front of the girl.

Without thinking Sasuke sprinted towards his brother.

* * *

Hinata had finished fishing, it was a good catch. She managed to snag five small fishes for breakfast. She tied them to a small branch near the lake edge and looked over at the water. It was so beautiful as the water sparkled with the sun shinning over it.

_'it would be a waste not to swim, who knows if ill ever be near a lake again, plus i don't know how much time ill have before…' _

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. She took of her jacket, gear and clothes and jumped in. swimming underwater after a few minutes, she popped up to catch her breath. Hinata loved every second of it. the water was always so refreshing, so sunny so-

-SPLASH-

Something landed on top of Hinata. She regained her composure under water and popped back to the surface. opening her eyes slowly, Hinata noticed that next to her face was a blonde man with no shirt and probably no pan-

She screamed. Hinata heard the man cry apologies but that didn't stop her, she was crimson red with embarrassment.

_'He saw me! He saw me! oh no he's a pervert!'_ she thought as she continued to push, slap and kick the poor blonde. Then not moments after another man's voice called out.

"Oh no another pervert!" Hinata yelled. She ducked into the water and began to swim in the opposite direction. Swimming as fast as she could, Hinata finally reached the end of the lake.

_'I'll find cover and wait till they leave so I can retrieve my clothes.' _

She climbed out of the lake and a deep red colored blush shined on her cheeks knowing that they would be able to see her bottom at this distance as she got out. but hinata didn't care at this point she just wanted to get away and hide at the earnest shrub. As she climbed out hinata looked up and to her surprise Itachi stood there eyes widened in surprise.

Hinatrta yelped. "Itachi-san!" and threw one arm over her chest and the other to her lower region, ultimately flopping to the floor to hide more skin. She kept her head down trying to hide the ever deepening blush on her face.

"Itachi-san I-I came to f-fish for some breakfast and d-decided to s-s-swim, then these two m-men showed up. I'm so-"

"S-sasuke?" Hinata, startled looked up, Itachi's mouth was partly open from shock. She blinked and stared at him confused and in awe, its the most expression she's ever seen from the stoic man. Suddenly Hinata felt a shadow cover her, she looked up and _her_ eyes widened. Another man stood there staring straight at Itachi. This man stood tall, a lean and muscular figure, spiky raven black hair and onyx eyes just like Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke landed next to the naked girl, ignoring her and only keeping his gaze fixed to his older brother. Sasuke knew his brother couldn't be killed so easily, but there was still the possibility that he didn't survive the explosion and he didn't dwell on the thought too often either -partially because he didn't even want to fathom the possibility and also because he's always wondered if his brother was invisible. Sasuke was relieved to know that he was right, Itachi _is_ alive.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke, their eyes fixed on each other. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around sasuke head, connecting their foreheads.

"Sasuke….I thought you were dead. I'm glad to know i was wrong." Itachi closed his eyes and smiled. Sasuke stood frozen, still unaccustomed to such affection from his brother and unaccustomed to the feeling of extreme relief upon seeing him again. He shook his head lightly and chuckled.

"Itachi, you said yourself, I've grown strong. You know, theres a possibility I may be even stronger than you now." Itachi smirked and released his grasp to tap his brothers forehead like always, "We shall see about that little brother."

-achoo!-

Both men turned to Hinata, and a blush colored both of their faces when they finally noticed the naked Hyuga. Hinata hunched her shoulders as they stared, trying to cover as much as she could. Realizing their scrutiny, both turned away quickly embarrassed at their own actions. Sasuke slipped off from his shirt and extended it to Hinata.

"Here, put this on." Hinata nodded and whispered a small thank you as the men turned their back give the girl some privacy as she covered herself and tried to regain some dignity.

"M-my a-a-apologies i didn't m-mean to c-c-cause so much t-trouble." Both men turned to look at Hinata. She had her gaze lowered and was pulling the shirt downward to cover more of her legs without much success. Plus her body was wet making the material cling to her skins and curves effortlessly. The uchiha men continued to stare, they just couldn't help to notice her pale skin, full legs, small waist, and her..

_'Breast…' _They both simultaneously shook their heads trying to shake the thought and decided to face the floor before blood spurted out of their noses. Itachi was the first to speak, hoping to relieve them all from the awkwardness.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata-sama, this is my little brother, Sasuke." Hinata's eyes widened, she leapt from her spot onto Sasuke. Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his bare chest.

"I'm so glad. I'm so glad. I've felt so horrible for itachi-san because he lost his brother. but here you are! Alive!" She looked up, a wide smiled painted on her face. Sasuke blushed even more. Her eyes countered the moon he viewed every night, big, pale and bright with a hint of lilac. So bright it was almost blinding.

Hinata noticed the small blush grow onto Sasuke's face and thats when she realized what she just did. Her eyes widened and her face flushed a deep magenta. Releasing Sasuke quickly and lowering her face to hide her embarrassment, Hinata began to push her index finger together. A habit she thought was left behind with her stuttering.

"I-im -s-s-sorry, I-I was j-just h-happy for I-Itachi-san. P-Please for-forgive me." Itachi just chuckled a bit at her innocence.

"hinata-sama…with everything that has happened, I don't deserve this from you….you are truly too kind for your own good." He stated plainly.

"No Itachi-san, I have you to thank. My sister….because of you….she will be safe when I'm gone." Hinata smiled whole heartedly at Itachi, though he couldn't help to notice the slight sadness in that smile.

Sasuke turned his head as a small knot formed at the pitt of his stomach when he saw the interaction between the two.

"Oi! teme! Whats going on!? Are you still flirting with the babe!?" Naruto was running towards the group.

Sasuke flashed him a nasty glare and when Naruto got closer, he balled his fist and slammed it into the back of Naruto's head. "Ow ow ow, why the hell is everyone beating me today!?"

"It's because you don't keep that mouth of yours shut!" Sasuke spat out. Hinata and Itachi stared at the scene. They were bickering back and forth. Itachi smirked and Hinata look towards him.

"You two look almost alike. if it wasn't for the hair and your stress lines-" Hinata clasped her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry that was rude of me." She blushed again in embarrassment.

"Please Hinata-sama, do not apologize for something so minuscule, to be honest these lines give me character don't you think? Plus if it wasn't for Sasuke I wouldn't have them to begin with." Hinata giggled a bit, catching the attention of the two bickering men. She blushed even deeper and decided to speak in hopes of diverting the attention to something else.

"Um…..t-the fish are on the other side of the lake, I've caught a few but we may need more since there are more of us now." Sasuke noticed how small her voice was, he was relieved it wasn't annoying and banshee-like. But soon naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Teme! lets keep fishing were gonna need about fifty, I'm starved!" Naruto smiled brightly, and Hinata gazed dreamily onto the blondes blue eyes. When sasuke noticed this he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and began to drag him away from Hinata.

"Lets go get the food dobe."

"Um…exc-…i…i n-need to gra-" hinata was interrupted. "Sasuke me and the blonde will fish on this side of the lake, can you accompany Hinata-sama to retrieve her clothing?" Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the ground.

"Hn. Lets go hyuga."

"sasuke don't be so brute, she may be an enemy but her title is not something that should be disrespected." Sasuke stared at Itachi blankly, wondering what he meant. Itachi sighed, " Address her with -sama Sasuke."

nodding his head hesitantly still a bit confused but brushed it off. "Hyuga-_sama_, lets go." he spat out a bit annoyed. they began to walk, Hinata just a few steps behind.

"Sheeesh, he needs to be little nicer to the ladies, he'll never get a kiss from her if he acts that way." Naruto chuckled a bit.

"You are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Naruto froze. "I've seen you only once, before Danzo triggered your demon, I don't forget faces so easily. But I mean you no harm, I'm just curious…what is the relationship with you and my brother Sasuke?"

"I owe him my life." Naruto turned and faced Itachi. "….I'll wait till Sasuke comes back to explain….we were hoping no one knew my identity since I rarely saw the light of day. But I guess it was just wishful thinking." He smiled and tilted his head in the direction of the lake. "Well, in the mean time we can't keep everyone waiting, we do need to eat don't we?"

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke reached the tree where she had dropped her clothes. He stopped and turned his back to Hinata. Changing quickly and strapping on the last of her ninja gear, Hinata dusted her clothing with a couple of pats and turned.

"I'm r-ready sasuke-san. Here is your sh-sh-shirt, thank you."

Sasuke turned and faced the petit Hyuga. She wore a cream colored jacket that hid her body quite well, and sported black shorts and sandals. The long hair framed her face perfectly and stood out from her pale face and cream apparel.

"I don't need any honorifics, just Sasuke is fine." And snatched the shirt. "I understand, then y-you can call me H-H-Hinata." Hinata couldn't help it but her stuttering worsened now that she's alone with the young Uchiha. Sasuke interrupted her thoughts as she stood there contemplating why she was so nervous.

"Why is it that my brother refers to you as -_sama_? The last I remember, intel told us that your father is head of your clan."

"You a-are correct, he died y-yesterday. I am now clan le-leader."

"Your stuttering shows weakness, your frame is small and as my brother says you are _too _kind. No one in their right mind would hug an enemy and be grateful that they are alive. Why don't they choose someone else to be clan leader?"

Sasuke noticed as he critiqued she began trembling and her face lowered more. He couldn't see her pale eyes but with the sun shining brightly he noticed the droplets falling from her face. Hinata was crying and more knots formed inside his stomach.

"Don't cry. It only proves my point." He felt like an asshole. He didn't mean for those words to come out, but they did. He leaned his head back and pinched the top of his nose.

_'Idiot, after you point out her flaws you go and humiliate her even more.'_

"I know that, I'm l-leader because I'm all thats…left." Tears continued to flow from her pale eyes to the grass below. Sasuke thought to himself and only managed to stutter out a "w-what?" in confusion. Hinata tried to calm her self to answer less vaguely. "My sister Hanabi….she's only eight, she can't be clan head yet…so that leaves just _me_."

Hinata continued to wipe the tears with her sleeves but the constant flow proved it futile. Sasuke stared at her still confused as to what she was saying. She finally looked up to Sasuke. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Her eyes shone from the moisture, her face was slightly red from her emotions and her hair a bit disheveled.

_'She's beauti-….what the hell? Sasuke get a hold of yourself!' _He stared at her intently as in motioning for her to continue.

"My clan….was destroyed yesterday….in the explosion….every-…..everyone is, is…._gone!"_

Tears erupted from Hinata's face, she wondered if they would ever stop but it just hurt, it hurt so much to be alone. The thought of never seeing anyone from her family again tore into her heart. She kept wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket leaving small red marks on her cheeks. but they wouldn't stop, her tears didn't stop.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Hinata looked up, Sasuke had his shirt back on and was holding her. He placed one arm around the small of her back and the other behind her neck, pulling her softly against his body. They stood in silence.

"You may not believe me but…I-I know how you feel…you feel empty and violated. Naked from the warmth you have grown accustomed with your family….something like this i would have never wished upon anyone…."

Hinata wanted to push away so she didn't seem so weak, she had to be strong, strong for Hanabi, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around him pulling Sasuke closer and cried. Sobbing and trembling in his arms for what seemed like hours, but she never let go. Embracing each other until Sasuke finally moved. Placing firm hands onto her shoulders, he pushed her just an inch away, reached for her chin and raised her face. his dark eyes holding nothing but pure empathy.

"Hinata, I…I-" Hinata cupped his face and stopped him.

"It's all right, I must be strong. For Hanabi's sake…..Thank you Sasuke. I didn't realize how much i needed just to say it out loud and cry. But I think I've just cried all I should now. Maybe now ill be able to face my sister and tell her the truth."

Hinata smiled gently at the quiet Uchiha. She pulled him in for another embrace. She needed this and just wanted to hold on a little longer. Who cares if he was an enemy, all that mattered was that there was someone there…someone to hold her.

"Hinata, Hanabi your sister, she doesn't know?" Was all he could mutter out. Hinata shook her head in his chest.

"No, Itachi-san has had her in a genjutsu since before the explosion. We both agreed to wait until we arrived to your village. The decision was more for my selfish need. I still couldn't figure out how to face her, but now…thanks to you, I have the courage to do so, I don't feel so alone anymore. Thank you Sasuke, you may not understand but i'm truly grateful for your help."

Sasuke stared into her eyes, he knew she was being sincere. But he couldn't understand one thing.

_'how can she be so calm around me? we're the reason she feels alone, were the reason she is alone.'_

"Hinata…your not _angry_? You can grow stronger…and claim your revenge, you can get even-"

"No….I don't want that." Sasuke pushed her a few inches away and widened his eyes. Hinata displayed a very calm face and a small smile.

"My family is gone Sasuke, and killing more will never bring them back. Theres no need for revenge. I must continue living to _honor_ my family, to _protect_ Hanabi and to _protect_ the Hyuga name. My life may be cut short soon but with Hanabi alive its bearable. She can continue and rebuild the clan and I will do what I can to help her."

"Hinata, I don't understand, how can you _not_ want revenge?"

"Its simple really…..in this world, it takes a powerful shinobi to get revenge…but it takes an even stronger shinobi to forgive and continue on with life." She smiled at Sasuke again her eyes half lidded.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded, her words repeating in his head until the slender kunoichi unlatched herself from the embrace and took hold of his hand. Sasuke merely stared at their interlaced fingers.

"Lets go, your brother and your friend should be done by now."

Hinata pulled him into a couple of steps and let go once he began to walk on his own. This time Hinata walked in front. She stepped lightly, keeping her hands laced behind her back. Sasuke kept a stoic face, she was so much like Naruto after Sakura's death. _Hopeful_. He couldn't keep their words out of his thoughts. he couldn't keep Hinata…out of his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

~I don't own Naruto~

a/n: this is sorta like a filler. :]

Finishing their breakfast, the group remained quiet. All of them wanted to speak and ask questions to each other but no one knew how to break the awkward silence. It was Itachi, who finally caved in with curiosity.

"Sasuke, how did you escape the explosion?" Sasuke paused and leaned back thinking of the hawk. "I used a summoning technique. A hawk was summoned and it helped me escape. He….didn't make it though." Sasuke looked onto the fire pit, feeling slight guilt for the bird he left behind.

"I see, when did you sign a contract with the hawks?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't. I just went on a limb and chanced it. Hoping it was an animal that can help me escape. Does father have a contract with the hawks?"

"No…..mother did." Itachi smiled a bit, he knew father would be happy to hear the news. Then naruto spoke up.

"uuh..Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed a bit at the nickname. Sasuke glared at him he wasn't to fond of Hinata's reaction.

"Are you part of the Hyuga clan?" Hinata nodded slowly. "Yes, Hanabi and I are all thats left now."

Naruto felt a pang of guilt for bringing the subject up, Sasuke filled him in earlier on what had happened. Itachi cut in.

"Sasuke, I have informed Hinata of the elders intentions with her and her sister Hanabi. She has agreed to cooperate with the seal as long as Hanabi is protected when she's gone."

Sasuke locked eyes with his brother. How can he forget? Hinata is to be sacrificed. A hole dug its way into his throat. He couldn't respond. Sasuke's anger was growing more noticeable and Itachi looked at him strangely. Hinata just stared at the Uchiha with curiosity. Naruto on the other hand was confused.

"Uuhh…teme? what is your brother talking about?"

"Our mission." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well, what is it?"

"We were to kidnap Hinata, train her forcefully until she matched my strength. When that is done, we are going to sacrifice her and take her eyes to create the Rinnegan eyes by combining them with mine. With my new power the elders hoped that I could overthrow Danzo and Konoha in a final swoop and end this war with help from the Akatsuki."

"W-what?" was all naruto stammered out. Hinata interjected then.

"Its all right Naruto-san…to be honest back in Konoha I had joined a secret force called Vulpes after my cousin Neji died. Vulpes is dedicated in finding a way to over throw Danzo and freeing the Kyuubi weapon held against his will. Maybe Sasuke will be able to help achieve this goal with our combined strength…besides my main concern now is my sister, if I fail the elders will use her….and that I will not allow."

"What? Sasuke! Are you guys serious!? Haven't you done enough to these girls!? We should just let them go! This is horse shit!"

"Naruto-san please! You must understand! They're hands are tied. Though they belong to a different village the same rules apply, if sasuke and itachi forfeited their mission purposely they may be sentenced to death. They have to think of their family and their clan too. Plus with the Kyuubi on Danzo's side who knows what damage can be caused. They need some sort of power to counter the strength of the Kyuubi."

Hinata lowered her head and closed her eyes before she continued.

"…and as Sasori-san said, the Hyuga clan is basically….dead. I only want Hanabi to live a peaceful life away from all of this, and if sacrificing my life will achieve that goal then I will gladly die for the cause."

Hinata raised her head, and stared at the fire pit.

"Hinata-chan but im-"

"Naruto!" sasuke yelled. Hinata flinched and looked down ashamed of speaking up on their behalf. Maybe it was too bold of her. Naruto stared intently at the uchiha while Sasuke merely shook his head in a disapproving notion.

_"we'll-think-of-something."_ mouthed Sasuke silently.

Naruto nodded and kept quiet, immediately catching on as to why Sasuke stopped him. His identity couldn't be revealed just yet. Then Sasuke turned his face and looked at Hinata. Guilt, sadness and determination painted his stoic face. And just with that Naruto put the pieces together. Sasuke will not let Hinata die.

Itachi cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the group. "Well, thats enough chit-chat, shall we keep moving?"

* * *

Once nearing the entrance of the village the group decided to walk, hoping to make this peace last a little longer. Itachi held Hanabi and walked besides Hinata, Naruto and sasuke walked up ahead.

"Hinata-sama, I think its best if maybe we wake up your sister before we arrive at the village that way it will be less of a shock." Hinata smiled kindly and nodded her head.

When the genjutsu lifted, Hanabi stirred for a bit before blinking her eyes open. She saw a dark smudgy figure with long hair. She rubbed her eye for focus and realized she was being carried by none other than Hinata. Itachi had handed the girl back to her older sister before deactivating the genjutsu to avoid any screams of fear.

Hinata smiled, "Hello sunshine, how are you feeling?"

"Onee-chan!" The young Hyuga wrapped her arms around her sisters neck with joy. "You won't believe my dream! I was in this magical _forest_ and I was able to talk to flowers and animals! Then a monkey-man came and he kept throwing bananas at my friends, so I took away all the bananas, and told him its not nice to throw bananas."

hinata giggled at her imagination which interrupting the ever excited hanabi.

"neeeeeee-chan waaaait! Thats not all!" hanabi urged.

"Oh no?…Then tell me, what happens next?" Hinata smiled she was glad to see Hanabi in such high spirits.

"The monkey-man was sad, I mean _real_ sad after I took the bananas I felt bad so I gave them back to cheer him up… but he said it wasn't the bananas that made him sad, he lost someone, and when i asked him 'who?' he only cried more! I tried to help him look but my Byakugan didn't activate, then! Out of no where _you_ fell down next to me one-chan! And told me too look in a lake! And when I got to the lake I saw another monkey-man there! He was sad too but when he saw you and the other monkey-man he jumped with joy! It was such a happy reunion! oh and thats not the best part onee-chan!"

Hanabi was a little breathless form and hinata at this point was blushing. Hanabi's unlikely dream had somehow combined to what was happening around her while sleeping. Hinata guessed right away who the monkey-men were in her dream. Actually the uchiha both realized who she was talking about.

"Oooneeee-chan! Listen please! I'm not finished!"

"Errr..m-maybe you can f-f-finish another t-time hanabi?."

"No! ill forget if I wait just listen!…..well the second monkey….HE was so HAPPY to have found his brother monkey-man that he took you into his arms and KISSED YOU!"

"w-w-what!?"

"Reeeeelaaaax onee-chan it didn't actually _HAPPEN_ in real life, it was my dream! Anyways! After the kiss he turned into a prince, and you were really REALLY happy." Hinata's heart was beating rapidly from embarrassment, they all heard and by all she means Sasuke heard the story. Her breaths were becoming more labored and sweat seemed to make Hinata's skin glow.

"Whats with you onee-chan your acting weird?" Hanabi finally noticed how uncomfortable hinata was.

"Hey Sasuke…I didn't know your half monkey?" Naruto asked with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Hanabi froze when she heard Naruto speak. During the entire time she was talking to Hinata she had her back turned, never really noticing that her and her onee-chan had company. She turned her head slowly and saw the three travelers walking in front. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Itachi had turned and gave her a small smile and slowed his pace to walk next to them. Hanabi stared at the strange man that was nearing them.

"Hello Hanabi-san. My name is Itachi." Hanabi turned to her sister. Hinata nodded smiling, confirming it was all right to respond to the man. "H-hi my name is Hanabi Hyuga, its nice to meet you.…..hey, you look like the first monkey in my dream."

"Hanabi!" Hinata wanted to die as Itachi began to chuckle.

"Well if I'm the first monkey-man from your dream, then maybe my brother looks like the other one?"

"Y-you have a brother too?" Hanabi was awestruck from the coincidence.

"Yes hanabi-chan, actually he's the one in front of us with black hair." Hanabi turned to look at the said brother. "I don't know, I can't see his face."

"Sasuke, please don't be rude, turn around."

"Itachi, drop it. And leave me alone."

"what? I'm just trying to entertain our young guest." Veins began to pop out in the back of sasuke neck.

Hanabi pushed herself off of Hinata and jumped to the ground. She was a little wobbly standing on her feet but her determination helped her move forward. She dashed in front of Sasuke and stopped him in his tracks. Hanabi gasped in shock.

"Your the MONKEY that kissed MY sister!" Naruto dropped to the floor laughing. Itachi covered his mouth while chuckling softly, Hinata fainted.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi ran from Sasuke to her sister.

"hinata-sama!" Itachi kneeled next to Hinata.

Sasuke turned around quickly and saw that Hinata did in fact faint. Itachi was by her side shaking her a bit to regain consciousness. Sasuke jumped from his spot moved Itachi over and picked Hinata up bridal style. He shook her but she didn't wake up. Sasuke looked her up and down, she was so light and fit perfectly into his arms he thought.

"Itachi-san, why is your brother blushing?" Hanabi whispered into itachi's ear as she saw Sasuke interact with Hinata. Itachi smiled warmly. "I think he likes your sister."

Sasuke shot the both of them an evil glare. Hanabi jumped and almost cried form fear. Itachi picked her up and patted her back. "There, there Hanabi. Sasuke still acts like a bad monkey sometimes, just ignore him okay?" Hanabi nodded onto his shoulder still sniffling a bit.

Naruto had a big plastic kool-aid smile across his face as Sasuke walked passed him with Hinata in arms.

"If you say ONE WORD Naruto, I'll tear that smile off your face." Naruto raised his hands in defeat and waited for Itachi to catch up. As they were walking, Naruto looked up to the sky and spoke to his beloved.

_'Sakura, I'm free, finally. I have some new interesting friends. We're gonna have a lot of hardships ahead of us. But it should be fun. I just hope your still watching my back cause I'm gonna need it. Wherever you are, i miss you hime.' _

naruto smirked to himself wondering if she actually heard his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

~~ I don't own naruto~~

Nearing the Uchiha village, Sasuke gives Naruto some money.

"Whats this for?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Idiot, you can't just waltz in with us, go get some food- I know your hungry- then sit tight and wait for us."

"Woah really!? all right!…..uh but teme where are we gonna meet?" Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde, but he had to admit he was right. Itachi cut into the conversation, before Sasuke could throw a fit.

"Naruto-san, remember the old shrine we passed near the village?"

"….Oh! yea! all right ill meet you guys there, what time should I be expecting you guys?" Itachi turned to sasuke.

"Midnight."

"Okay! I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go fill up an empty tank." Naruto patted his stomach with anticipation.

"Don't cause any scenes idiot, you'll cause more trouble than your worth if you get discovered." Naruto simply gave sasuke a nod with a smirk and jumped away towards the shrine.

"Sasuke, speaking of scenes, before we enter the village I think its best if we try and wake hinata so she can walk in on her own."

Sasuke blushed a bit looking at the tender girl he was holding. Hinata was fast asleep in his arms. He then sighed remembering that the only thing that has still stayed _exactly _the same in this world is his fan base. Crazed women would shriek in horror if the village heart throb walked in carrying a woman, bridal style, not to mention an enemy girl. He could already hear the cries and death threats of jealousy. He gingerly placed the young huyga down.

Hanabi snickered watching Sasuke kneel down and place Hinata against his knee for support. She was completely convinced that Sasuke is the monkey man _for_ Hinata. Itachi looked onto Hanabi and frowned lightly. Once the girl finds out they are Uchiha she probably won't laugh or smile the same around them any longer.

Sasuke held her firmly on Hinata's shoulder, shaking it as he called out for her to wake. "Hinata…..Hi-na-ta…..Hinata!" He was getting impatient.

"Give her a pinch in the cheek! That always works for me." Hanabi stated as a matter of factly. Sasuke turned to the girl, and she nodded in reassurance. He then turned to Hinata placed his thumb and index fingers and closed them softly together. nothing. He turned to Hanabi, and glared at her annoyed that it didn't work.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Not like that! Here I'll show you!" Hanabi skipped and then kneeled onto the floor next to her sister, placed both hands onto her cheeks and pinched with mighty force. Stretching her face into a huge smile.

"Onee-chaaaan, time to wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ow ow ow kha-na-vii-chan. Stoopff, it hurfts." The little hyuga let go of her sister's, now rosy cheeks, and looked onto Sasuke. "See, told ya'!" Sasuke sweat dropped and grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her off the ground. "We're nearing the city, its best if you were awake when the guards come to take you and your sister." Hinata nodded in understanding, and noticed Hanabi looked confused.

"Sister why are their guards going to take us?" Hinata eyed her younger sibling sympathetically, '_its time to tell her_.' She thought.

"…because Hanabi-chan, though Sasuke and Itachi-san have been kind to us,….it _still_ doesn't change the fact that they are…._enemies_."

"Enemies? but all this time I thought they had rescued us from the Uchiha. Aren't they Konoha reinforcements?"

"….No. Hanabi they _are_ Uchiha."

"W-what?" Hanabi turned to Itachi but he wasn't facing her. She turned to Sasuke and he looked her straight on with a serious gaze.

"Wait then what happened? Wheres father? Why hasn't he come for us?" Fear was present in Hanabi's small voice.

"Hanabi, they aren't coming…..they're gone."

"What do you mean onee-chan?" Hinata walked to her little sister and sat on her heels to meet her face to face. she placed her palms over her shoulders and gripped them tightly fighting her own tears.

"Hanabi….father and everyone else in the clan….died. It's….it's just you and _me_."

"I don't believe you!" Hanabi pushed Hinata and took a few steps back. She turned to Itachi again. Nothing. She turned to Sasuke, his gaze was lowered but when he looked up, his sharingan was ablaze. Every little hair on Hanabi stood up with realization. She began to tremble, silent tears were rolling off her face and onto the ground. Hinata stayed quiet, stood up walked and picked up her sister. she placed her head lovingly onto her shoulder and held her tight.

Hanabi cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

It was night and the group finally arrived at the entrance, they were met up by the Uchiha guards. "Inform our father that we have arrived from our mission and we wish to speak with him." Itachi spoke with authority.

"As you wish." Said the messenger.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hanabi!"

Sasuke and itachi turned towards the screams. The guards were yanking the two sisters apart and they managed to grab Hanabi from Hinata's grasp. Two men held Hinata's arms.

"No! No! Give her back! Don't take her!" Hinata sobbed and yelled with fear.

"Shut up Hyuga whore!" The man holding Hanabi spat in Hinata's direction. And as the guard took a step back he bumped into a hard figure. He turned and looked up, slowly turning pale at what he bumped into.

"Release. Her." Sasuke stated plainly.

"S-S-Sasuke-sama! But who knows what they can do if they are together!?" Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Release. Her."

The guard dropped Hanabi. She quickly ran into her sisters arms, hugged her tightly and continued to cry into her shoulder again. The guards all looked at astonishment at the scene unfolding before them. Itachi shook his head lightly.

"You men are Uchiha guards, are you not? And yet you are afraid of a mere child Gennin and Chunnin of the Leaf." Itachi commented.

"But they are Hyuga! They have a bloodline limit!" Retorted another guard.

Sasuke turned and glared at the outranked guard. "And so do you." he seethed. The guard's captain walked toward the Uchiha brothers. "What would you have us do with the prisoners?"

"Place them both into the same cell. Envelope the room with containment seals and chakra, so they don't escape. Have two men posted at all times at the entrance." The captain turned to his men. They all nodded in understanding and approached the girls in caution to escort them.

"We can walk on our own, do not place your hands upon me." Hinata plainly commanded a guard getting too close to her. Sasuke glared evilly at the man who Hinata spoke to, he quickly took two steps back and lowered his head into submission.

Itachi and Sasuke watched as the group of men surrounding the two Hyuga walked with them in the direction of the holding cells. The messenger appeared before them. "Fugaku-sama has scheduled you to speak to him tomorrow in the afternoon before lunch."

Sasuke turned to Itachi as he sighed, disappointed that they would have to wait until tomorrow. "lets go sasuke, theres no point in stalking them, it will only make matters worse." he was talking about the girls Sasuke figured, he slowly nodded and walked into the direction of the home.

* * *

It was a little past noon. The brothers entered their fathers quarters, he was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. The eldest began the report.

"Father we have successfully captured the Hyuga sisters."

"Yes, i've heard from the messenger…..Where are Sasori and Deidera?"

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"They were killed in the process. Sasori died by the hands of a Hyuga. Deidera…activated his final jutsu and destroyed the compound entirely with all Hyugas in it. The two kunoichi are all thats left."

"Hn."

There was a stiff silence in the air before Fugaku continued.

"Very well, I will speak with Madara about his subordinates. Where did you send the Hyuga's in question?"

Itachi responded.

"We sent them to the holding cells they are-..."

Before Itachi could continue, Fugaku spoke first." A messenger from the guards mentioned the scene at the village gates. What is the meaning of you defending the Hyuga?"

Sasuke fixed his eyes onto his father. "After the circumstances, we merely pitied them."

"hn."

Another silence drifted into the room.

"My sons, while you were away the elders brought something else to my attention."

The two brothers listened intently. "We are running out of time." he satiated plainly. Both Itachi and Sasuke alerted, confused at the statement.

"Our neighboring countries that once helped with provisions and supplies have been…._changing hearts_ as you say. It seems Danzo is making deals in the dark. Promising our land and a portion of their own for any country that aids in our defeat. We have many people here in this village, if we don't end this war soon, our people will begin to suffer from hunger."

"What have the elders suggested father?" Itachi voiced out.

"The girl must be ready for the seal by the end of the year, before our people begin to starve. Even though we have minimal information about the Byakugan, not to mention very little to threaten the girl with since we wiped out the entire clan, but she _must_ be ready."

"Father, I took the liberty in informing the girl entirely of our intentions." Fugaku raised his brows. "After threatening her with the life of her younger sister, she is willing to cooperate, and under the _circumstances_, I am sure she will do anything for her younger sibling."

"Itachi, you never cease to amaze me. Always a step ahead." Fugaku smirked at his son. "Very well, there are some scrolls of the Byakugan and their secrets that we have stolen, study them and figure out a way to increase the girls power. Sasuke, her power must match your own. Itachi you will supervise and aid with the training."

"Father are you suggesting that Sasuke train the girl?"

Fugaku nodded his head. "Sasuke will know when he fights his match, he is the best choice to train the girl." Fugaku turned to his youngest. "I trust that you will have that Hyuga ready by the end of the year."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes father."

"Good. Now my sons, you must be hungry. Come on lets eat."

"Father…" Sasuke hesitated, he wanted to make sure hinata and hanabi fed, but he couldn't show any real concern for his father would notice and that would lead to more trouble.

"My son. Speak up."

"Hn. father if I am to train the girl she needs to be healthy. She is small bodied and weak, can I go over her diet with the cooks to make sure she is receiving sufficient nutrients and energy to build her chakra. A shinobi will not grow if the body is starving."

Itachi nodded in agreement and a small smirk grew from his smart use of words.

"hn. I'll make sure to have the cook meet with you in the morning."

The brothers stood up and walked behind their father into the dining room. They ate silently and when the feast was over Fugaku excused himself from the table. Itachi and Sasuke stared at their left overs guiltily knowing that the Hyuga girls have not eaten since yesterday early morning.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered without looking at him.

"Sasuke I'll distract the guards, while you sneak in and give them food and water."

Sasuke smirked, his father was right, Itachi was always a step ahead of everything.

* * *

[Holding cells]

a/n: in this first part the paragraphs are split in two, one written regular the second in bold, but the scened are happening at the same time. i think it will make more sense when your reading it...hopefully.

"Guards."

The two men turned to see Itachi standing a few feet away from them. They walked up to their leader. "Sir!"  
** As the two men are walking towards Itachi, Sasuke appears behind them completely shaded in  
black, unnoticed with only the Sharingan visible to Itachi.**

"What is the status on the captives?"  
** Sasuke unlocks the seal within seconds and enters the cell.**

"Nothing to report. They've been completely quiet since they entered the cell. The youngest sobs every now and then. They are currently sleeping."  
** Sasuke, creeps from the darkness and wakes up the pale Hyuga. "Don't panic, here is some food  
and water, I'll see to it that they start serving you two food tomorrow." And with that he  
disappeared back into the darkness.**

"I see.." Itachi paused for a couple of seconds giving Sasuke some extra time. The guards stood still, waiting for a response and completely unaware.  
** Sasuke redid the seal turned to Itachi and nodded firmly signaling him when it was done.**

"Very well, stay alert, you can't underestimate the enemy."  
** Sasuke disappeared.**

"Yes sir!"

"Return to your post." And with that Itachi turned and left the holding cells.

Hinata was baffled with the whole situation, it happened so quickly. She turned to the sleeping Hanabi, and shook her from her sleep. "Hanabi-chan, are you hungry?" Hinata asked with a small smile on her lips. Hanabi slowly nodded her head but then looked at her sister.

"Onee-chan, where did you get the food?"

Hinata smiled warmly at her sibling. "I not sure who gave us the food but lets not waste his efforts. Here eat up."

* * *

It was nearing midnight, the village was quiet except for a few stumbling drinkers that loitered in the streets. Sasuke and Itachi stealthily left to the meeting spot to meet up with naruto.

They arrived few minutes before midnight. Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke looked up at the moon and thought of those pale eyes that have been haunting his thoughts all day. Hinata looked so frightened when she awoke for the rations he brought.

_'I wonder if she realized it was me that brought her the food?'_

Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by movement some ten feet away. A head of gold popped out. It was naruto. He had a hot steamed bun in his mouth while grinning to the brothers.

"Oif! Youf guyfs arfe earlyf."

"Tch. Idiot, can you at least spit out what your eating before you talk to us."

Naruto gulped the steamed bun in one bite. "Aww whats the matter? I though we were friends?" Naruto pouted childishly.

"Whatever."

"Shheeesh all right."

"Sasuke don't be rude." A small smile appeared on Itachi's face. He lowered his gaze and breathed in then exhaled. "Id like to say something if you two don't mind." Sasuke and Naruto turned to face the older uchiha. "This _war_….has turned into a bloodbath. Casualties are high for both villages, and as father said, it _must_ end soon….but i don't want to partake any longer in murdering innocent shinobi who were born into this hell. We must figure a way where it can end civilly."

"Tch. With Danzo as Hokage and akatsuki on our side thats impossible." Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke.

"Then we take those elements out." Itachi stated plainly

"hmmm. we're gonna need help." Naruto mainly stated this to himself perching his hand underneath his chin in thought.

"Wait. Itachi, you make it sound like they're weeds that we can just pluck out. Besides that freak plant Zetsu, its not that simple."

"Sasuke, I know. But we have the Kyuubi on _our_ side. Danzo and the akatsuki both want him because of that."

Naruto shuffled a bit, his memories of being used surface; all the lives he took and…Sakura. Itachi took notice of this and quickly reassured him.

"Do not fret Naruto. We won't use you against your will, I am merely stating the fact that a key component for both the Uchiha and Konoha is missing from their strength."

Naruto raised his gaze and fixed his eyes onto the Uchiha. He smiled. "Now I see what your saying…for a sec' I thought I was going to regret coming here ha aha ha." He slipped his hand behind the crook of his neck and scratched it with relief.

"Naruto, I have heard of Jinchuuriki's being able to control the demon chakra, have you ever tried?"

"Yea, but every time I try it, something always goes wrong, like too much chakra spills or too little. I can't control it. I can't even walk on water because of it too." Naruto embarrassingly admitted to the Uchiha. "Danzo would only activate it and the Kyuubi would basically take over me, I never had any control on what i did or who i would hurt." Sasuke noticed Naruto; slightly shivering from the memories he has acquired being enslaved by Danzo and his will.

"Thats Orochimaru's doing." Itachi stated plainly. Naruto blinked his eyes with confusion.

"Orochimaru was successful in implanting a seal on top of your kyuubi seal to disarray the chakra of the kyuubi. I remember my father mentioning that it is the reason danzo sometimes loses control of you. Also Naruto I would like to point out now that amongst my brother and I, orochimaru and madara know of your identity in human form. You will have stay in hiding when you are here."

"That I already knew….actually I was gonna throw the idea of me staying here, in this shrine, only entering the village when I need supplies."

"I'm glad to see your brain works dobe."

"Shut it teme, my brain is just fine. I'm alway on top of things!"

"Oh really?…It's funny you always seemed like a bottom to me."

"In your dreams! You wish you could top me. I'm a true mother fucker with class!"

"Tch, you can't even handle the _class_ I have." Sasuke motioned to his member with a small look down.

Naruto, infuriated, leaped and wrestled Sasuke, they battled for the top position. Naruto scratched, bit and kicked, while Sasuke punched, jabbed and sleep hold the blonde. Itachi inhaled and exhaled once more.

"Children, please we have more to discuss…..unless you would like me to leave, so you both can finish with privacy? I'm sure your raging hormones need some time to be satisfied."

Sasuke and naruto sat up and blushed with embarrassment as Itachi chuckled softly at them. "Naruto, please remove your shirt."

"W-What!? uuuh.. Itachi I was just kidding, I'm a true ladies man."

"Idiot he's going to remove the seal but he has to see it. Dip shit." Naruto glared at Sasuke and stood.

"I knew that! You bow legged bastard, Mother fucking cunt scratching sack of shit"

"Whatever. Just take your shirt off so Itachi can finish faster."

"I bet you want to see me naked."

"What did you say!?"

"I'm leaving." Itachi turned and began to walk away.

"See teme you pissed off your brother! Oi Itachi wait up! I'm sorry its just your brother is so _immature_." Naruto threw a glare at the uchiha in question.

Itachi smiled. "It's all right Naruto, actually I'm pleased my brother has found a good friend in you."

naruto blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. sasuke merely scoff and turned his head hiding a small smile that grew on his face. "I guess your right. Were more like brothers too if you ask me." Naruto took his shirt off. "Okay I'm ready!"

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan. "It seems that with time the seal has weaved it into your chakra system intricately. Sit down Naruto, the pain may be a little too much during the process."

Naruto smirked. "I don't care, if it helps with our plan I'll do it…..by the way we still need to figure out how we're gonna do this."

itachi nodded. "First things, first. We'll remove the seal tonight. Tomorrow we can continue our discussion in more detail. Sasuke please hold down Naruto, I need him to be perfectly still so I don't damage any nerves."


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

~~I do not own Naruto~~

a/n sorry for the late updates ill try to update sooner now that i have my mojo back :) and please don't hesitate to give me advise and/or opinions ill welcome them with open arms since i am a first time writer. thanks for reading and enjoy!

p.s im sure you've all noticed i have a slight problem with capitalizing, i dont now why but i hate to do it lol but for you guys i am trying, so bear with me i am getting better. :) oh! and happy new years!

The night breeze blew softly, drying off the sweat dripping from Naruto's forehead. He was fast asleep on the grass, knocked out from the pain he received from removing the seal. The brothers let the blonde sleep for half an hour before waking him up. Sasuke lent a helping hand and pulled him up from the ground, holding him steady until he was able to stand on his own.

"Naruto, it's best if for tonight we leave you to rest. Tomorrow, same time, we will meet here. After a good nights rest you should train a bit to grow accustomed to your new chakra control. I'm sure walking on water should be easier now." Itachi smirked, inwardly thanking the gods that the removal went smoothly, any wrong move and he could damaged Naruto permanently or worse- killed him.

Sasuke then exhaled a long breath and turned to Naruto. Thinking lightly of how his friend never ceases to amaze him when it came to sheer stamina, then again he has an oversized fox demon to help.

"Dobe, I brought more money." Sasuke handed him a small leather pouch filled with coins and bills. He never bothered to count it before he left, he knew that it was plenty and if for some reason Naruto needed more, his funds could support it.

"Aww you shouldn't have Sasuke. I guess I should start calling you sugar daddy huh?" Naruto laughed at his own joke and slapped his knee, thoroughly annoying the said Uchiha.

"If you call me that, I'll show you how _sweet_ my sugar can be."

"Jeeze don't be so mean _daddy_!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and took a step forward.

"Okay okay! I'm in no condition to fight! You win this time teme."

Sasuke stood up and joined his brother, satisfied with his tally on the invincible score board between the two. "Itachi lets head back to get some rest too."

"hn."

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning and watched the sun rising ever so slowly. Though the rays of sunlight began to spread, he noticed that the moon was still lightly transparent in the sky, indicating the early morning hours. Lately, he's been noticing these small things, all small things that remind him of a certain girl. Why? Or how? He doesn't know. Even in _his_ dreams Hinata haunts him. Her eyes following wherever he goes; whether in his dream he's running, sitting, drowning - those pearly eyes where there, guiding him, showing him where to go, giving him the light he needed. The light he never had in his past life. Some people might find them a blessing, like Naruto for instance or _maybe_ Itachi.

In all honesty, he couldn't stand it. No one has had such an affect on him. It's like she poisoned his mind in hopes of torturing him. Maybe thats it! Maybe that was her whole plan all along and itachi and him are just pawns of an extremely complicated but delicately planned escape. She would convince them of her innocence and trap them with her blush and smile, seduce them with her bouncy breast and then- BAM! She has the upper hand and they turn into mindless puppets for her to play with. Sasuke shook his head, realizing his imagination and paranoia are just getting the best of him, not to mention lack of sleep can always make you think like a schizo.

After a quick shower to cool down his head, Sasuke met up with the cook. During his shower, Sasuke decided that enough was _enough_. Uchiha Sasuke will no longer think of Huyga Hinata. He will forcefully stop thinking about the girl and if for some god forsaken reason he does, he will punish himself someway- some _painful_ way. Maybe he can shock himself with his own electrical affinity. He hasn't tried it but it'll probably work. None the less, satisfied and content that he had made his decision Sasuke marched into the kitchen with his head held high.

Informed beforehand of Sasuke's visit, the cook sat patiently at the long marble kitchen counter waiting for his orders like any other honorable shinobi, awaiting for a mission briefing from his Kage. Sasuke entered the room swiftly, stood next to him and ordered the chubby cook to make sure the Hyuga elder had enough protein and carbs for her to burn during the day, nutrients so she doesn't die of a cold and water lots and lots of water. She would need the energy especially with his unconventional, work to the bone, training methods. Sasuke also mentioned that the young one didn't need any special diet but to make it _kid_ friendly. As Sasuke spoke, the cook wrote a couple of notes down on small note book before realizing a very important factor in everyones diet.

"Um…Sasuke-sama, do the girls have any allergies?" It was a simple question. But Sasuke stiffened, he didn't even think about it. maybe she did have allergies? what if she's allergic to - well- _everything_? '_No wonder she's so small!' _ And here he thought that the Huyga girl was some kind of vixen plotting against him and invading his mind when in reality she might just be one of those poor mouses allergic to cheese! Sasuke train of thought was interrupted quickly thought by the cook.

"If you don't know, maybe its best if we don't feed them until we find out. They _are_ the last of their kind so we must keep them healthy. But Don't worry a little food deprivation shouldn't hurt them. What's important is that they stay useful and not die off just because we fed them improperly." The old man chuckled softly beginning to write more on his notebook, not noticing the anger bubbling from Sasuke. When he finally finished and looked up towards the young master, awaiting more commands, he froze. Sasuke had his Sharingan ablaze and his glare positively burning a hole on the fat cooks forehead.

Sasuke had reached his boiling point for the morning. Realizing Hinata has a strange hold on him, and deciding that he will rip it apart himself, Sasuke couldn't ignore the fact that this _asshole_ was treating them like they're some near extinct animals. Not to mention the thought of Hinata starving one more day didn't sit well with him at all either! Sure she basically has him wrapped around a little finger. Sure he knows that theres nothing he can _really_ do about it and sure enough that angers him, but inhumane he won't be towards her and he won't allow _anyone _the privilege to do so either. Sasuke stood towering over the cook and very cooly- even though his sharingan showed otherwise- spoke to the cook.

"I'll go myself and ask, _you_ can go back into the kitchen and prepare. Our. Meal."

The cook shook visibly in his robe and nodded slowly, trying desperately not to fall apart like Jenga in front of him. "Y-Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama!" The poor fatty turned to leave as quickly his limbs could take him but Sasuke was not done and walked again to tower over the cook.

"By the way….I'm not in the mood to entertain mediocracy so if breakfast is anything less than spectacular, I'll be sure to visit you again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" The fatty turned and a fake smile managed to wriggled onto his face.

"Of c-c-co-course Sa-Sasuke-sama." And scurried fast into the kitchen.

When the cook left, Sasuke cursed himself and slammed his hand onto the counter. He was tired. Tired of thinking, thinking of her. He didn't understand why he was being such an asshole, the poor guy didn't deserve it, he was talking like any other loyal Uchiha would. But whenever it involved Hinata he just couldn't control himself.

_'What is she doing to me!?' _Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. _'Ever since the day I saw her my head is filled with her. Images of her and those…those eyes. God! I even saw her naked.…and wet in my shirt…' _Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to physically shove the image out. _'Pull it together Sasuke. Just a girl, she's just a girl!, her voice is nothing, her blush is nothing, her smile is nothing, her.…breast are nothing! Her eyes are…..'_

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the wall to his right again. Infuriated because his thoughts continued to be drowned with the hyuga girl. All he wanted was peace of mind like the earlier weeks of his new life. But like a white hurricane, Hinata came and destroyed everything he once thought important and real. Its like everything he touched, smelled heard or tasted and seen was all a lie, until Hinata would tell him it was real. She was becoming his reality, and it needed to stop. Nothing good can come from feeling this way for _her_ - an enemy - a sacrifice.

"tch."

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, extremely pissed, but on a mission to find out her allergies. _Clearly_ not just to see her or hear her soft voice. Strictly business this visit would be. Itachi was passing by reading a scroll.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"Whats it to you!" He seethed before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Itachi merely stood there dumbfounded by the reaction.

_'I wonder whats bothering him…..I haven't seen him this upset for quite some time.' _

Itachi pondered for a moment and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. He saw the cook trembling as he prepared breakfast. Itachi couldn't help but notice that everything smelled extremely good. lifting one of the lids on the pot and inhaling deeply, he turned to smile and give the cook his approval. But the cook stood frozen staring at a half peeled potato. Itachi lightly tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. When the cook turned, Itachi merely chuckled and placed a hand over his smile as to not offend him. The once fat and lively cook looked hauntingly white, trembling with fear and seemed to lose all the weight on his face. Thats when Itachi realized that Sasuke was probably upset with something that must have involved the Hyuga girl and her meals. Itachi shook his head feeling a small embarrassment of Sasuke's tantrum.

"I'm sorry my dear cook. My brother….he has been on the _edge_ lately. Whatever happened I'm sure he did not mean a thing by it." Itachi patted his shoulder and smiled to the poor fatty trying to coax him from his trauma.

* * *

"Guards!"

The two men posted at the cell entrance jumped out of their skins from the rumble they heard. They were idly talking about some nonsense the nurse Aiko spat out. She had come earlier to visit the girls to do a _'check-up' _but because there was no proper paper work she was not allowed. As she walked away she threatened them with a colonoscopy the next time _they_ needed a check up. Shivering at the thought of that demon disguised as a woman going near their _orchid_, they planned on how they would stay healthy and do extra exercise and such to avoid the beast.

"S-Sasuke-sama!"

"Unlock the seals and open the door! I am to interrogate the Hyuga!"

"Y-Y-Yes! Right away!"

It took the two guards three minutes to unlock the door. Sasuke was impatient, it had only taken him a matter of seconds, by himself, to unlock it last time. Not only that, he's even more angered at the thought that he's doing it again. Taking out his frustration and confusion on what he's feeling, on people that don't deserve it.

_'Are they really that weak? They can't even protect themselves. How are they going to guard Hinata? If anything was to happen to her…damn it!' _

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the wall again. The two guards jumped and gave him some lame reason as to why they need to be excused for a moment when they were done with the cell locks. Sasuke glared at both of them. The two guards took this as a sign to get the hell out of there. So they did.

Hinata and Hanabi were sitting inside the cell, watching the scene unfold. Little Hanabi grabbed her sisters sleeve and tightened her grip when the cell door was pushed aside forcefully to open. Hinata stood up in front of Hanabi as Sasuke stormed in yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Do you have any allergies!"

"W-W-What?"

"Stop stuttering and answer me! Do you have any allergies?!"

"W-Why?" hinata blinked owlishly, confused and nervous as to why.

The question left him dumbfounded. Hinata had a worried expression. Sasuke hated it. Hated that he caused it. As a matter of fact it pained him and he didn't know how to recover from his outburst so he stayed quiet not knowing what to say. It was deadly quiet for a minute before hinata spoke up, thank god.

"Im allergic to buh-bees and n-nuts." She flinched as she stuttered expecting another scolding or worse.

Sasuke turned away, shame crossed his face. He _frightened_ her. The center of all his thoughts, the reason his mind is uncontrollably protective, Hinata, he frightened _her_. He then lowered his gaze and saw little Hanabi, teary eyed from fear as well. Slowly he shifted his eyes to meet with Hinata's, preparing to apologize but surprisingly so, Hinata had stepped closer. Sasuke stiffened at her nearness. He expected her to be cowering, not stepping towards him, inching closer to the red zone he emitted.

"Y-Your the one who b-brought us f-food yesterday..?" It was more of a statement than a question. Hinata was almost positive it was Sasuke. After their embrace by the lake she couldn't for the life of her erase his scent from his mind. The only reason she never mentioned to Hanabi that it was him last night was because it would be to difficult to explain to her little sister how she engraved an Uchiha's smell onto her own small nose.

Sasuke nodded never leaving her eyes. And his heart skipped a beat when he saw her lips curl into a loving smile.

"Thank you. Sasuke."

Hinata took two steps forward, placed her dainty hands on his chest and stood on the tips of her toes, planting a very small kiss onto his cheek. Sasuke's mouth opened a bit from shock, his eyes like deer caught in headlights. Looking at the slender Hyuga he noticed her face was crimson red with embarrassment, but it didn't stop her from smiling one more time for him. He took notice of how her eyes illuminated more when she blushed. Something like the sun he saw rise in the morning; brightening the moon before it tucks away for the sun to rise. He raised his hand and placed it onto her cheek, caressing her softly with his thumb hoping to feel the warmth of the blood that pooled there. His hand felt at _home_ and wondered if maybe his lips would feel the same, so he inched closer, slowly dipping to her face.

* * *

"I wonder whats eating Sasuke-sama?"

"Dude the way he was acting he'll probably kill the Hyugas. If he does were in _deep_ shit man!"

"Shhhh shut up! He's coming out of the cell!"

"Dude! Do you think he heard us?"

"Shhhh! Shut the fuck up man!"

"Guards." Sasuke calmly looked onto the two _men, _and idly thought if he should just kill them now and take them out of their misery.

"Yes! Sasuke-sama" The guards felt the killing intent emanating from the Uchiha, but strategically decided to ignore it.

"Next time you decide to run from fear, I suggest you leave the village entirely. Weaklings like you plague our ranks and I'm making it a personal vendetta to _exterminate_ all of them." With that said, Sasuke walked in between the men not gracing them with his presence any longer than he needed to.

The two guards we're baffled. They didn't know if he was completely serious, surly he was just joking right? At the end of their shifts the guards decided to resign from their post as guards and become cooks instead, unknowingly that it can probably be worse.

* * *

[Hinata pov]

Sasuke stormed in yelling at the top of his lungs. "Do you have any allergies!"

"W-W-What?" Was all Hinata stammered out almost on instinct.

"Stop stuttering! Do you have any allergies!" Hinata winced a bit at the comment. She didn't mean to stutter. Never did she _want_ to stutter. It just happened. Not only that, she had successfully gotten over her stuttering for over a year now. But with Sasuke she just couldn't hold it back.

"W-Why?" Was all she managed to say. Cursing herself again for the stutter. But in reality it isn't her fault. She's scared shitless. Never seeing Sasuke so…so maniacal. Did he want to poison her?…No, wait but he brought them food, he wouldn't hurt her right? Maybe if she just told him, it would calm him down.

"Im allergic to buh-bees and n-nuts." She flinched involuntarily again, expecting another lashing for the stuttering but to Hinata's surprise, Sasuke looked away.

Nows' her chance, Hinata gathered what little courage she had left and stepped foward.

"Y-Your the one who b-brought us f-food yesterday..?" It was more of a statement than a question. Hinata was almost positive it was Sasuke. After their embrace by the lake she couldn't for the life of her erase his scent from his mind. The only reason she never mentioned to Hanabi that it was him last night was because it would be to difficult to explain to her little sister how she recognized him by his scent.

When Sasuke nodded Hinata felt her heart swell and couldn't help but smile. Her body began to move on its own and planted a small peck on his cheek. She noticed his cheek was soft yet firm and his aroma still as tantalizing as ever but it just suit him so. She could never forget that scent. Her fingers felt the broadness of his chest and noted to herself that _this_ body, this man will surly be able to protect her if needed, but her thoughts were soon cut when she finally realized what she just did.

_'i just kissed an Uchiha...!?' _

She could feel her face heating up from the blood rush of embarrassment, but she didn't care to be honest. Uchiha or not this man has helped them more than once who is she to judge him just by name. A smile crept onto her face again and when she raised her head to look him in the eyes she just felt so overwhelmingly happy for some reason, especially now that she was back in his arms again. Hinata, utterly distracted, failed to see Sasuke moving his hand upward. It wasn't until she felt the warmth on her cheek that she realized he was cupping it gently, caressing her and inching closer to her face.

_'Is…is…he going to?…should….I…stop him?…I…I…'_

But before she can even finish, Sasuke removed his hand and left her face cold. He straightened out and exhaled sharply. Closing his eyes, he whispered something but she couldn't make out what it was. Just then she heard the guards walking to the cell and immediately realized why he pulled away. Sasuke turned to walk towards the entrance but before leaving he turned back.

"Hinata I'll hurry the cook so he can bring your meals soon."

She smiled, blushed and then nodded. When Sasuke walked out Hinata raised her hands to her chest, in effort to slow the fluttering in her heart. After a few moments Hinata's blush and heart rate finally simmered down to normal.

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi whispered a little worriedly.

Upon hearing her younger sister Hinata's eyes widened and the blush returned with vengeance realizing Hanabi had a front row to the entire thing.

* * *

It was close to sunset and Sasuke was out in his mothers garden, sitting on a wooden bench underneath a tall tree. Elbows rested on his knees and his fingers laced in front of his face, Sasuke was deep in thought. Thinking of everything thats happened before and in this present world. Remembering what past Itachi had told him right before he was sent to this world.

~flash back~

"I've always lied. I used these hands to push you far, far away from the truth….. I did not want you to get involved. Now I realize I only succeeded in sparking the fire of hate into your heart, soon plaguing every cell in your body…..I failed you little brother, and speaking to you now like this will tell you nothing. That is why I will show you the truth."

~end~

_'…His decision…our clan suffered but it was the only way…..and he had left me…because itachi believed in me…believed I could restore the clan, but i failed him….shit….I can't fail now…I won't fail…I'll set things right in this world…I'll help naruto get into the path he always belonged to…and Hinata…I'll protect her…her and Hanabi….and help them restore their clan…..and this war….this war will end.' _Sasuke heard footsteps. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to talk to you, I'm glad I found you alone."

"Nii-san, what is it?"

"It's about Hinata." Sasuke kept still, keeping his gaze forward. He was suddenly nervous. But still, he nodded his head so Itachi can continue.

"I think its best if we don't tell her of our plans. We need her to focus on gaining strength so we can fool the elders as well as our father."

Relieved Sasuke nodded in understanding. He was scared thinking it might be something like, 'father knows you like her', or 'father sees the attachment, in fact everyone does'. If anyone was to find out…he didn't even want to think of it. He exhaled a small breath he didn't realize he was holding. But the relief didn't last too long.

"Sasuke, theres _something_ else." Sasuke turned to face Itachi. "I've notice you have been acting _strangely_ around Hinata."

Sasuke blinked his eyes. Caught red handed. He was careless and now someone _knows_, and wondered who else figured it out. Even though Itachi has always known things before him, has always been two steps ahead, especially anything involving himself, for him to be able to notice within such short time makes Sasuke fear that someone else will know too. And Hinata's life could be at risk. He needs to cover this up, he needs to make sure that no one knows …he cares for her.

"….Though I have no right to meddle in your business, As a brother I must make it clear to you that if father was to find out how you feel, he would kill her before you would ever get the chance to protect her." Itachi was covered with sympathy, his little brother fell in love with the sacrifice is what he thought.

"Itachi…I….I just understand her that's all. Theres nothing more, you shouldn't worry."

Itachi shook his head slowly. "Sasuke you can try and convince yourself, but your actions speak louder. Theres more than just a mere understanding between the two of you."

"tch." Goddamn him. Is he really that transparent?

"Sasuke, the best advice I can give to you is to be cruel to her."

At the mention of cruelty, Sasuke sat up and stared Itachi square in the eye, confused as to why now, when he himself has shown her care and sympathy too.

"W-What?"

Itachi sighed sadly.

"I know what it sounds like, but it is the best way to keep her safe. Be cruel like an Uchiha should be to anyone from Konoha and suspicions will never arise. Do you understand?"

Sasuke returned his gaze forward and stared at small white peonies and nodded. His brother was right, the best way to keep her safe and hide his feeling is to be _cruel._ During training, if anything happens, anything like what happened in the cell this morning and they were to be caught…only she will suffer.

Itachi rose from the bench feeling his brothers distress.

-TAP-

"Don't worry little brother, once _we_ end this war, with time wounds will be healed and a peaceful life will await for the both of you. So please don't lose focus." Itachi smiled and walked away.

Sasuke sat in the bench for an hour or so, thinking about what is to come in the future, thinking about Hinata. He sighed, feeling slightly deflated from his talk with Itachi and got up to rest before the meeting with naruto tonight.

* * *

[Somewhere in the outskirts of the Uchiha village]

~~a/n I'm not sure if everyone is caught up with the manga so I'm gonna keep Tobi as Madara so i don't confuse or spoil anything for anyone. so bear with me if you know who he really is. plus i hope this inspires those who haven't caught up to READ the manga! i will reveal who he really is soon, so i suggest you read before i spoil it for you muahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahah...actually im not that cruel ill put a spoiler alert in top just in case. well on with the rest of the ch! :) ~~

"Madara" Hissed Orochimaru. "Deidera's death was predictable, but do you truly believe Sasori could have fallen so easily?"

"It doesn't matter." Madara was as calm as always.

"Maybe its time to talk to Fugaku about giving one of his sons to me…I can replenish our dwindling numbers with the strength I would gain from them." Orochimaru chucked softly, just thinking of what jutsu he could master first when he got a hold of the sharingan tickled his chakra.

"No. Fugaku will not give you his heir Itachi and Sasuke is to be scheduled to combine with the Hyuga."

Orochimaru frowned.

"Plus, Zetsu is already working to replenish our _dwindling_ numbers. It's only a matter of time before we can set our plan in action."

"You still need the kyuubi, right? I can retrieve him myself if you allow me an Uchiha body."

"Orochimaru you really are annoying, the Kyuubi is closer than you think. Just continue to work on the reanimation jutsu and don't trouble yourself with anything else."

A long pregnant silence filled the room until Orochimaru finally gave up.

"….as you say, will you excuse me Kabuto is-"

"Yes, yes. Go take your medicine I wouldn't want you dying before you can see the show."

Orochimaru, annoyed, quickly turned to leave. Madara sighed from relief, and called out for his favorite Oreo.

"Zetsu."

Zetsu appeared from behind him, slowly rising from the ground.

"Yes, Madara."

"Can you confirm he is the Kyuubi?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how he entered the village unnoticed?"

Black Zetsu responded. **_"It seems he's made friends out of the Uchiha boys." _**

"I see. Have you uncovered what they are planning?"

"No, When we arrived at their meeting point, someone had placed a barrier, one specifically to block us." White Zetsu answered.

**"We might have a traitor among us."** Black Zetsu added.

"Hmmm. Well lets just wait and see how this folds out. I will be away for a few weeks, I'm going to capture the eight tails. When I return we can seal him and deal with all of this."

"Understood."

Zetsu disappeared into the ground again.

* * *

Waiting for Naruto to show up, Sasuke looked up at the night sky. He believed the moon always shone the brightest at midnight. He stared up to the globe thinking of Hinata again. He smirked to himself, because at this point he could only laugh about it. He _liked_ Hinata, he _really_ liked her. So its only normal to think of her when there's things that remind him of her. Its normal to want to hold her on cold nights like this, but first and foremost this war has got to go, and he _will_ end it. He pictured himself wringing Danzo's neck, dismantling Madara's body and in the end Hinata will run to him and say 'My hero!' Yup girls _like_ heroes he thought. Itachi interrupted his train of childish super-hero thoughts when he pointed out Naruto along the pathway, finally walking towards them.

"Your late dobe."

"Awww shit Sasuke, I'm only late about a min or so" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Try fifteen minutes idiot."

"Well whatever, I'm here aren't I!?"

Itachi cut them off before it got out of hand, like _always_. He was getting quite tired of their bickering. _Normal_ people could only take so much immaturity, so he changed the subject quickly.

"Naruto, how did you spend your day?"

"Well, lets see….I woke up and had breakfast….then I spent half the day in a bathhouse in the outskirts of the village, trained for a couple of hours and worked up my appetite again, then after I took a nap and now I'm here!…thats about it." He was scratching the back of his neck and grinning, like an idiot, thought Sasuke.

"I see. I'm glad you are finding your stay relaxing."

"Yea you bet!…Actually I was thinking a lot. I think if we plan to do this…It's best if we get _Vulpes_ involved."

"Do you think they'll be willingly to work with us Uchihas?" asked Itachi.

"Well….I don't know really….I was thinking of talking to them personally. Maybe that way I can convince them to help for the greater cause. You know, join the underdogs, defeat the super villains kind-of-thing!" Naruto raised his fist with excitement and determination.

Sasuke smirked, mentally relieved, that he's not the only one who thinks of super heroes. But before he could rejoice, he had to put his two cents in. None of them we're thinking of Hinata. Sure they are planning and figuring out how in the hell they we're going to stop this war, but none of them we're thinking, what if the time didn't coincide with her. She had a time limit didn't they know? At the end of the year his father and the elders wanted to sacrifice her. What if they didn't make in time? Is she going to be just like all the other dead shinobi's? Another person that sadly fell victim to this war? Hell. no.

"Wait, is that your speech for them Naruto? Join me and the bad guys to fight the even badder guys? And how do you suppose your going to do even that? Aren't they a secret organization? You said yourself, you only went out a few times and haven't even met all the members. How are you going to casually meet up with them and convince them to join us?" Sasuke bluntly pointed out his flaws, quite pessimistically Naruto might add, but it didn't trump Naruto because he already figured most of it out. _Most_ of it.

"Well _Teme_-chan, Sakura had mentioned once a month they met at the border, AND its around that time. AND there are still some members alive that will recognize me…I don't know how…but I WILLconvince them 'cause they're just as tired as you guys, _maybe_ even more. From what Sakura would tell me _Vulpes_ has wanted this war over _years_ ago." Before Sasuke could comment, Itachi cut in.

"When is the meeting day?"

"At the end of the week, its always at the night of a new moon."

"I'll join you Naruto."

Surprised, Sasuke and Naruto turned to Itachi.

"At the end of the week my father has scheduled me to investigate a caravan with supplies that went missing near Konoha border. My mission has no set time-limit, so I will not be scrutinized if it takes a couple of days. And if I am present at the rendezvous they will understand that you are telling the truth Naruto. Hopefully they could understand that we are willing to help."

Naruto agreed with a firm nod of his head. It really would be a lot _easier_ if he had proof of their friendship, but of course, Sasuke cut in.

"Well after that, then what? We can't just march our way into Konoha, and we can't necessarily attack the Akatsuki here in plain view."

"Well Sasuke, maybe with our new comrades we can infiltrate Konoha safely, and remove Danzo from his throne. After Danzo is defeated and Konoha is looking for their next Kage, we can push father for a resting period, given our villages _circumstances_ I'm sure father will agree. Ultimately giving Hinata-sama more time as well. During that period, we can take down akatsuki quietly."

"Hn." Sasuke smirks now content that at least Itachi is considering _everyone -Hinata-_ and relaxes a bit.

"Well then how do we deal with Madara, is he as strong as Danzo?" Naruto asked curiously, he's never met the guy personally but has heard rumors of a masked man that works with the Uchiha.

"Tch, well he's no push over that for sure." Sasuke shakes his head and shoves his hands in his pocket. A little distressed because in his past life he never figured out how to defeat him and he's almost sure no one in this world does either. He hated to admit it but Madara is strong, really strong. He hasn't even figured out his jutsu yet and that leaves him untouchable.

"Leave Madara to me. Whether I remove his eye or his life, I will render Madara useless to our father. That is the only way he will stop being advised by him, and get us closer to _our_ goal."

"Itachi you don't have to fight him alone, you have Naruto and me. The three of us will take him out together."

Naruto raised his hand to his chin and thought carefully. "So whats Madara's weakness, or abilities do you guys know?"

"That we know of theres nothing, he's never revealed anything to us, only what we've seen in battles. The fucked up part that is that with his ability it doesn't matter if a hundred men attack Madara, that jutsu is the perfect defense and offense. We _need_ to figure out its secrets before we fight him. or else we'll be fighting a dead battle."

"Well, do you think maybe in your guys library there should be something written?" Naruto asked curiously.

Itachi and sasuke looked at each other realizing neither of them have ever bothered in reading up in the history of Madara. They stared at each other almost scrutinizing each other for not thinking of it in the first place. For allowing Naruto the pleasure of actually advising them correctly. After a small silence they both shook their head and exhaled, giving up on the silent blame game. Before Naruto could decipher what just conspired between the two Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke, ill do the research, father has always known my interest in history and old jutsu's, he won't suspect anything but mere curiosity on my part…..Plus, if he was to see _you_ with a scroll, he'll begin to prepare for the end of the world."

Naruto shoved his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. It was too late, Sasuke heard him laugh and threw a solid sandal to the poor blondes face.

-wack!-

"OW! Sasuke what the hell!?" A red imprint of the sandal was left on Naruto's face.

"Shut up before I throw something with a little more blade." Hissed Sasuke.

"Teme! Your just mad that your brother called you Stupid!"

"And your just mad that…that…" Sasuke grunted. He had nothing to counter the blondes insult. What the fuck that never happened. This, of course, only fueled Naruto's laugh attack.

"Aha ha ha! Maybe, maybe if you _read_ a little more you wouldn't be at _loss_ for words! Aha ahaha"

-wack!-

Sandal number two flew.

"What the hell! Thats it Teme!" Naruto leaped towards Sasuke grabbing a fistful of his dark hair. Sasuke fought back. Itachi sighed and shook his head, turning his body towards the village and beginning his walk home. Theres no point in even _trying_ to separate them he thought silently.


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_**__

a/n: writers block can be so frustrating sometimes, but alas ive overcome it and finished this chapter. i hope you guys enjoy it!

~~I do not own Naruto~~

It was early in the morning when the guards woke Hinata.

"Hey! Hyuga get the fuck up!" Hinata's eyes snapped open and sat up from the bed to stare at the men in front of her. The guards opened the cell, piercing the room with a heavy killing intent that she couldn't ignore. Hinata, frightened, stood up and activated her Byakugan from instinct. But a searing pain burned her as if her whole face caught on fire. Hinata yelped and dropped to the floor almost instantly. Hanabi woke up from the scream and jumped to her sisters side, hugging her tightly in hopes of soothing the pain with her with her small arms. HInata just gripped her head in trying to distract her nerves from the pain.

_'I forgot….they sealed it…' _She told herself.

"Huyga?…Just now…did you try to _activate_ your Byakugan?…Were you _trying_ to attack us?…Tch!..Hey takumo I think this girl needs a little more discipline."

The guard shoved Hanabi away and pulled Hinata up by the hair. Takumo, the second guard, stood silent and stared at his partner. The guard holding Hinata just smiled knowing Takumo knew his place and wouldn't interrupt. With a swift thrust, he punched her in her abdomen. Hinata spat out blood before she fell to the floor. He then kicked her repeatedly muttering obscenities. Hanabi sat frozen on the floor knowing that one, she wasn't strong enough to fight back and two, it will only make things worse for her sister if she did.

After he was done using Hinata as a personal stress reliever, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and spat on the floor, inches away from Hinata's face. He frowned; he never misses. "Well I'm done for today Hyuga, now its time I get acquainted with the _little_ one" The guard threw an evil smirk to Hanabi. Hinata's body immediately reacted and stood up in front of Hanabi arms spread wide and ready to attack regardless of the consequences.

"NO! Don't you go near her!"

"Shut up bitch and Move! I'm the one giving orders and you shits will do what I say!"

"Whats going on here?….."

Relief splashed Hinata's face, Sasuke was at the cell opening. She was so frightened. The guards tensed and turned to meet their captains gaze.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"N-No sir! Sasuke-sama…We were.. uh… Just waking the Hyuga girl as you said, but she rebelled and activated her Byakugan, I was only informing her that she couldn't go against our word and do what we say, but look! She still rebels!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Her face was stained with blood. Her breathing was labored and small bruises covered her arms. It was not only painfully obvious that the bastard did more that just _inform_ her. And as his blood boiled, his face kept still and his emotions at bay.

"Well now that I'm here I doubt she'll do anything. Undo her seal, I'll take it from there."

Hinata was too dumbstruck to react. She wasn't hoping for Sasuke to beat the smirk right off the guards face, but at least something in the lines where he threatened them if they ever try to hurt her again. Was that too much? Does he not see that they attacked her? Does he not see her stance if obviously to protect Hanabi? What the hell is wrong with him!?

The guard smirked and walked up to Hinata. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and shoved her down until she was kneeling. Wrapping his hand around her hair he pulled her head back to face him.

"This is gonna' hurt, but I'm warning you now that if you scream, it will be worse."

Hinata held the tears in. The guards were being extremely cruel and just a few feet away, Sasuke watched everything and did nothing. He just stood there, his face blank and watched.

They began to remove the seal and the pain was unbearable. The guards were taking there time purposefully to see if Hinata would succumb to but not a single sound escaped her mouth. Hanabi was sobbing during the ordeal until one of the guards told her to shut her mouth or else. After that she just hid herself under the blankets, she couldn't stand to watch her sister suffer anymore.

Once the seal was finally removed, The guard let go of Hinata's hair. Slowly moving her head up Hinata opened her eyes. She saw Sasuke in front of her leaning against a wall as if nothing has happened, only annoyed that it took long. A single tear finally fell from her eyes before she stood up slowly.

"Sasuke-sama, the seal is removed." Sasuke kicked off from the wall and walked to inspect Hinata. He looked her up and down slowly before turning to the guards.

"Next time, if your going to take this long I expect it done before I get here."

The guard chuckled towards Hinata. "Yes sir."

Sasuke walked forward, passing Hinata, and stood over the bed. The trembles coming from Hanabi were clearly visible.

"Get out of the bed." he demanded.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, her eyes were wide with fear. Hanabi stirred and removed the blanket from her body and quickly jumped to the floor running next to her sister. Sasuke turned and looked at them both.

"Training starts today, your sister will come with us. If you get out of hand Hyuga…she will pay the price." Nodding his head in the Direction of Hanabi.

Hanabi grabbed Hinata's arm and tightened her grip. Hinata dropped her gaze down and held low submissively, silently agreeing.

"Guards, come back at sunset to replace the seal. Your dismissed."

"Yes! Sasuke-sama"

He walked pass the guards and out of the cell. Hinata and Hanabi we're close behind. Sasuke moved his head slightly to look at her. Her movements were swaying with her fatigue. The removal had done a number on her, but what can he do? Nothing yet. Nothing too obvious. Maybe he can switch guards. The one he found yelling at her could accidentally die some how, of course that is, not by accident but by his hands. Then a new one can be assigned, one who won't beat her every morning.

No, wait. Itachi will know. He'll figure it out, like always, that he had killed him. And his Father. it will only confirm his suspicions, that is if he has any.

Fuck.

How long can he last? Doesn't Itachi realize that in just one day he feels like ripping the guards apart. Removing fingers and toes, for each time that they dared place a forced hand on Hinata. Then Slowly removing each limb to hear their bones snap and them scream in pain. Why can't he figure _that_ out. And give some better advice than just "be cruel." Fuck him. Fuck this war. Why can't he just take Hinata and Hanabi, leave and find solace elsewhere. Maybe in the western lands. No sane shinobi goes to that place purposefully. The soil itself is filled with chakra absorption minerals. They can live peacefully as the land drains them of their chakra and turn them to civilians.

But at the moment he thought of a blissful life with Hinata, he remembered those he'll leave behind. Those people in his life that he owes. Naruto, Sakura and Itachi. Just the thought of abandoning them once again and leaving them to deal with the shit this war caused turned his stomach.

He will have to suffer. Hinata will too but he'll make it up to her for the rest of his life. Whatever he has to do, he'll do it. She would understand. Wont she? Because right now who needs him the most are them. This war is his first priority. Hinata will have to wait. And if he puts his shit in gear, she won't have to wait too long.

They walked for about an hour until they reached the outskirts of the village. The walk cooled his boiling blood and Sasuke was able to refocus. He instructed Hanabi to sit near a tree and not move during the training session unless he ordered her other wise. Hanabi obeyed and perched herself on a large root of an oak tree.

Hinata pulled her hair into a high ponytail, her long bangs framing her face.

"Are you ready?" He asked after Hinata finished with her hair. She didn't bother looking at him as she activated her Byakugan, answering Sasuke's question. They stood there silently. Watching each other. After a few moments they both simultaneously dashed towards each other entering a spar.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since they started training. After a few days hinata has grown accustomed to the daily activities. Waking up, removing the seal, train for the rest of the day, return to the cell, the guards re-activate the seal, eat, then sleep and start all over again the next day. Sasuke would only let Hinata rest one day out of the week to regain her energy.

Sasuke had kept to his word, only arriving the second the guard had finished removing the seal. Thankfully, after a few days the guard was bored torturing Hinata and began finishing the task much faster. The training mainly consisted of long spars, in which Sasuke would either beat the shit out of Hinata until she couldn't stand or forced her to exhaust almost all of her chakra.

He would make Hinata wear weights at all times, removing them once she grew accustomed and adding heavier ones immediately after to improve her speed. When they weren't sparing, Sasuke would hide kunai's in the vast forest and give hinata 10 minutes to locate and grab _all_ of them. when her time quickened he would place them farther, forcing her to extend the scope of her byakugan to find them. After a couple of hours of _find-the-kunai_ sasuke would then have hinata manipulate her chakra and nature affinity, building her chakra reserves and sharpening her control.

By the time she would return to the cell with Hanabi, she is too drained to feel the seal being activated again. Hanabi in the beginning argued with hinata about not eating, until hinata admitted to her young sister that sometimes she "Just doesn't have the energy to lift the spoon". Since then Hanabi has taken the responsibility of spoon feeding Hinata everyday.

It was late and Sasuke had just finished dropping off Hinata and Hanabi. He never stayed when the guards re-activated her seal either, he was too scared that one of these days he may be pushed to the edge and murder the guards on the spot. It's been a week since itachi left. According to the mission he received from his father it could take up to two weeks for a proper investigation.

It was rather lonely when Itachi was gone. For the first week Itachi would help coach him through Hinata's training. Telling him, "It's for the best." "Remember if father finds out, Hinata and Hanabi won't have a chance." or "When this is done you can explain your motives, she will understand." and other similar mantras. But this past week without Itachi, Sasuke is meeting his limit.

Sasuke entered his room and sat at the edge of the bed. He was thinking of hinata again. Day by day, sasuke beat her into a pulp and every time she hit the floor, she stood back up. Sometimes Sasuke would inwardly beg that Hinata passed out or give up, so they can stop the training session for that day. But every time…every _single fucking_ time Hinata stood up, never cried, just stood up, ready for the next beating. She had an impeccable inner strength that nobody saw but him.

_'I can't take this anymore….' _

Sasuke placed his hands on his head massaging his temples as he continued his thoughts_._

_'I vowed to protect her and yet I'm the only one punching her in the face everyday.…..What if when all this is over…..she doesn't forgive me…..doesn't understand.' _

Sasuke sighed and raised his head, finally deciding on what must be done. He stood up and grabbed a duffle bag. Packed some bread and water and some candies for Hanabi. A gift/peace offering for her. And for Hinata he rummaged through his closet, finding some old shinobi uniforms he had from when he was younger. A mesh top and a pair of black cargo pants.

'_This should fit hinata'_.

Hinata has been wearing the same thing everyday and today her coat finally gave in and was ripped to shreds. Initially when she discarded the said coat Sasuke was reminded of the beautiful body Hinata hid underneath, which in turn reminded him of that faithful day by the lake. He blushed a bit in front of her, which made her cover her body during training. She probably hasn't forgotten that day too.

Shoving everything into the bag Sasuke jumped from his window and swiftly made his way to the holding cells.

* * *

"Come on onee-chan, one more bite!"

"Hanabi-chan I've already ate more than enough!"

"Come on you need it!"

"I said no."

"Stop being so stubborn and just take one MORE BITE!"

"No."

Hanabi, infuriated by this point, thought quickly and came up with a simple solution. She lifted her small foot and rammed it straight onto her sisters foot.

"OW Hana-"

A spoon full of food interrupted Hinata.

"There! Was that so hard?" Hanabi smiled triumphantly. Hinata gulped the bite and glared playfully at her sister. Hanabi just smiled dearly.

Hinata stood tapping her sisters head as she walked to the sink to wash up before sleep. As she washed the grime from her face she idly thought that the cell wasn't so bad. It had a big bed for the both of them, complete with pillows and extra blankets. there was a small side room where the shower and toilet was and a curtain covered the entrance for privacy. The sink was located right next to it. The best part, the girls thought, was the ceiling fan, because without it the heat would be unbearable.

Hinata looked at her torn jacket that was folded as neatly as possible in the corner. she frowned at the thought of how much she will miss it's shielding comfort. Hanabi took notice of what hinata was staring at.

"When we get out of here onee-chan, I'm going to buy you a new jacket."

Hinata chuckled a bit, feeling guilty for acting so depressed over something so miniscule.

"It's all right Hanabi-chan, you don't need to give me anything, plus that jacket gave me a run for my money. I never expected it to be so durable." Hinata smiled but her smile was completely wiped away when she heard low chuckles coming from the guard at the entrance. She look towards him and he returned her gaze with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Then the cell door opened.

"Well well well, Takumo would you look at this. It seems the Hyuga has been hiding something from us."

Hinata quickly ran in front of Hanabi. With out looking behind her, Hinata ordered her to get under the covers. She wasn't stupid, she knew where this was leading and with her byakugan sealed and Sasuke unwilling to help, Hinata knew there was no savior for her.

"If I would have known thats what you hid underneath the jacket I would of taken a peek myself a long time ago Hyuga."

Hinata bit her lip nervously but stood firm.

"….Have you no dignity? You men are shinobi! Why do you pride yourself in hurting those that cannot fight back?."

"What?" He said as he placed a pinky in his ear, cleaning it out as if he had trouble understanding what she said because of the yellow goo he never cleans out.

"Is it because you yourself are weak? Are you dissatisfied with your position as a lowly guard and take your anger out on the prisoners?"

"Shut up! What do you know!? You think your so special because you have those eyes!?" The guard was rabid, Hinata knew insulting him wasn't the best in this situation. But because she also knew nothing will be stopping him, she might as well hurt his ego since she can't fight back physically.

"….I see…it all makes sense now. Your sharingan hasn't appeared yet, no wonder your stuck with _guard_ duty."

The guard enraged charged towards Hinata. She dodged him easily but turned around and realized he never intended to attack her. The guard had Hanabi by her hair.

"Let her go!"

"Beg me."

Hinata immediately dropped to her knees and bowed, not thinking twice.

"_Please!_ I beg you! Let my sister go, you can do whatever you wish to me."

"Your damn right, now take back what you said Hyuga!"

Hinata gulped.

"I apologize and take back what I say….now _please_ let my sister go."

The guard dropped Hanabi and she scurried to her sisters side. Hinata hugged her tightly and whispered firmly into her ear.

"Hanabi, go back to the bed and under the covers…Whatever happens or whatever you hear, do _not_ uncover yourself do you understand?" Hanabi stared at her sister wide eyed. There was no comforting smile or loving gaze for her, just a serious command, that she _will_ obey.

The guard let the girl walk to the bed and as soon as little Hanabi pulled the covers over her head, the guard took it upon himself to kick hinata viciously in the abdomen. She rolled onto her back in pain as the guard laughed at her.

He unbuckled his pants and lowered himself to the floor. He didn't waste any time. Tearing off her clothes, then pulling at her body. Soon biting and licking, marking and scraping her precious skin.

Hinata just closed her eyes tightly and prayed that it will be over soon. She heard Hanabi begin to cry out of fear. Her sobs were loud, knowing that her sister was a few feet away, suffering. Hanabi hoped that her cries of desperation would be heard by someone, anyone! but it was useless…Hanabi knew and just cried and cried, trying to overpower the noises she was hearing.

Takumo finally shifted her legs apart exposing what is most precious and placed himself between her and smiled.

"Don't worry Hyuga, I'll take good care of you."

Hinata kept her eyes shut tight, she inhaled in a quick breath of air, hoping to brace herself to what was to come…but nothing came. Instead she heard birds. Something near hundreds of birds chirping. Then something warm splattered onto her body and she felt the guard release her knees. She herd takumo shuffling quickly behind her muttering something Hinata couldn't understand, or more likely, couldn't believe.

_'Did he just say?…'_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and soon widened with shock. Before her, Sasuke stood over her covered in the guards blood.

* * *

Sasuke arrived rather quickly to the holding cells anxious to speak with Hinata. It wasn't until he reached the dimly lit hallway that his heart began to race. He was nervous.

_'What if…what if she doesn't believe me?…What if she won't listen.' _He shook his head._ 'It doesn't matter, I'll just prove it to her….somehow.'_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone sobbing loudly. He recognized the cries, it was Hanabi. His brisk walk now turned into a sprint. Once he neared the cell sasuke noticed the guards were not at the entrance and the cell gate was open. Immediately his stomach dropped and once he arrived at the entrance….something within him snapped.

Hinata was being held in place on the floor, completely nude. One of the guards was carefully readying himself at her core. He heard the guard tell Hinata, "Don't worry Hyuga, I'll take good care of you." And before he could plunge into Hinata, Sasuke activates his chidori and drove it through him, ripping a hole in the guards chest.

Takumo quickly scurried away, but both of them knew he could not outrun his fate. He was next. Sasuke began to walk towards the man, but something stopped him. Hinata had grabbed his wrist. Looking down he noticed that her gaze focused on the guards corpse that laid in front of her.

"….Sasuke…don't kill him." It was a mere whisper but Sasuke heard her loud and clear. He then turned to the coward that had succumbed to groveling on the floor.

"Stand up." He said.

Takumo quickly obeyed the order.

The guard looked at the Hyuga on the floor. She was completely covered in bruises and marks, her back scratched and a deep purple bruise on her side was glowing from the kick the other had given her earlier. Immediately Takumo sunk in guilt. Though he never touched her, he was too cowardly too stand up against him. Never stopping the guard, all he did was look away hoping he would finish soon. Takumo dropped to his knees and bowed.

"Hyuga-sama! Please! Forgive me!" Hinata winced at the man's plea. She wrapped herself with her arms trying to cover herself from the cold draft that entered the prison cell suddenly.

"Sasuke….can you give me a blanket?" Hinata kept her gaze forward, not ready to look him in the face.

Sasuke closed his eyes, turned at his heels and walked to the bed. When he opened them, he noticed the small lump of Hanabi trembling from fear and confusion. She stopped crying at least but her sniffles were still lingering.

"…Don't…..let her see just yet…_please_."

Sasuke understood and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the edge. He turned and kneeled in front of Hinata, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. He gripped them tightly until hinata finally lifted her eyes to look at him.

Shock, relief, sadness, anger, confusion and exhaustion all completely visible in those pale eyes of hers. Sasuke pulled her into an embrace and held on to her tightly, placing her head onto his shoulder. Guilt completely taking over him. He closed his eyes in fear of what she would answer from the question that burned in his heart. He gulped a hard lump in his throat before he continued.

"Hinata." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "How many times…has _this_ happened?"

Hinata's tears now rolled down her cheeks freely as she snaked her arms around him relishing in the comfort of the embrace. Happy that sasuke showed up just in time. Maybe just happy that he still cared. These past weeks had been rough, but the toll her heart took when Sasuke's affection disappeared was worse. She wasn't stupid, she knew at one point his kindness will have to disappear. They are enemies after all, even though its just by name. At nights when her heart would ache the most, she would imagine a civilian life. One filled with peace and happiness. A life where her and Sasuke could meet and fall in love with no repercussions.

Sasuke squeezed her tighter into the embrace afraid that the answer was yes. Hinata gently raised her hands and brushed some hair away from his eyes. They're gaze locked and the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. When Sasuke squeezed her again, begging in a way, for an answer Hinata gathered her wits and did just so.

"This…..this was the first time they approached me in such a manner."

Sasuke's gaze went from Hinata to Takumo who was still in a bowed position. He then returned his gaze to her, relief evident in his dark eyes. Standing up slowly Sasuke took her hand and helped her up. The blanket opened slightly. He carefully placed his fingers at the edges and wrapped it firmly, enclosing Hinata into it. Falling into the depth of her eyes again, Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Hinata I have to leave you here, but ill be back in the morning. Im going to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Hinata knew very well what he meant. He was going to kill the man, but not before torturing him.

"Sasuke…No. Please."

His eyes widened.

"Sasuke…I..I forgive him…you don't have to kill him."

Takumo raised his head in utter disbelief.

"Hyuga-sama, I accept my faith, I…I don't deserve your kindness." He dropped his head back down and began to sob tears of regret and acceptance.

"He's right Hinata." Sasuke deadpanned.

"No, he's wrong. Other than the few m-marks nothing permanent happened. We are enemies. I never expected to be treated like an heiress, to be honest…I….expected this to happen a long time ago…. but it seems that my jacket protected me and kept him at bay….Please, don't kill the man. He never participated in anything!"

Sasuke looked away from her moonlike eyes in guilt, as he realized it was _his_ fault. He destroyed the jacket and Hinata was attacked. Sasuke gritted his teeth in pure rage at the thought of what would have happened if he arrived seconds later. Sasuke took a step back and shoved his hand through his hair gripping it roughly, almost wanting to remove his head himself. Reading his thoughts hinata swiftly took hold of his free hand with hers.

"Sasuke! It's not your fault either! don't torture yourself!" Her eyes began to water. He had saved her and she only manage to spread guilt in his mind. She cursed herself inwardly for not picking her words wisely. But shock quickly took over as she saw a single tear fall from his face. Sasuke was crying…crying.

She quickly jumped him and wrapped her arms around him. Takumo's mouth opened slightly at the scene from shock. His emotionless and ever stoic captain was crying from what appeared to be guilt. And a small Hyuga who embraced him whole heartedly to soothe and comfort him. Love, Takumo realized, really can change a man.

Sasuke lowered his head onto her shoulder, resting it in the crook of her neck and breathing in her light and soothing aroma.

"Hinata….forgive me….I was suppose to protect you."

Hinata just held him tighter.

"S-s-sa-sasuke-sama…I'll take all of the blame….I'll remove myself from shinobi ranks even! I vow that from now on I will protect Hyuga sama! I'll make sure no harm will ever com-"

"Shut up." Sasuke rose from Hinata's shoulder with his sharingan activated. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes praying that he would spare the man. Suddenly takumo collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"No! Sasuke! Why!?"

"I put him under a genjutsu, I'm going to have to remove the memory of you embracing me. If he was to let word out that I'm in love with a Hyuga, my father will kill you."

"But Sasuke he-…..…W-What did you s-s-s-s-s-s-" Hinata couldn't even finish her question.

Sasuke smirked. Theres no point in hiding it. He loved everything about her. He couldn't deny it. It's stupid to even try and ignore it from the beginning. The truth is he probably fell for the girl when he first spoke with her, but she doesn't need to know that, not yet at least.

Gently Sasuke cupped Hinata's cheek and kissed her. He groaned into her mouth with satisfaction. The warmth her lips delivered electrified his very being. He pulled her into him deepening the kiss, trying to deliver all of his feelings at once. When they finally separated Hinata was left dumb struck. Her thoughts flying a million a second until, finally, she fainted in his arms. Sasuke quickly caught her and skillfully swooped her legs into his arm and laid her onto the bed. Hanabi quickly wriggled her way out of the blanket and saw her sister unconscious, Sasuke standing over her, a man with a whole in his chest dead on the floor, and another unconscious, probably dead too she thought.

"What have you done to my onee-chan!?" She charged Sasuke full force. He narrowly missed all her attacks but the girl still closed some Tenketsu points. Sasuke finally managed to grab her and pin her to the floor.

"Hanabi, relax. She's fine."

"LIAR! Your the reason my sister was attacked! Your the reason my sister is too weak to eat! Your the reason my sister is suffering! your the reason my family is dead! It's your fault! Your fault!"

He said nothing to the girl. All her accusations were true, whether Hinata forgave him was a different story. But Hanabi still had an open wound in her young heart and wasn't as forgiving as her sister, still he had to try and reason with her.

"Hanabi listen to me."

"NO! Let go of me! I'll kill you! You deserve to die! I'll cut your tail into little pieces and feed it to you! LET ME GO!"

Sasuke looked at the girl confused.

_'Tail? Does she really think I'm a monkey?'_

"Hanabi….I don't have a tail." He stated calmly.

"Don't try to hide it Uchiha! I know your _secret!_ With your genjutsu you all hide your tails! My sister told me so! Even my father agreed with her! now let me go!"

Sasuke chuckled and thought to himself he was going to have Hinata explain to him this whole ordeal with _tails_.

"Hanabi, your sister is fine she just fainted from shock. If you don't believe me, check yourself."

Hanabi stared at Sasuke unconvinced, so when he let her go she punched his nose and ran to her sister. Sasuke held his nose tightly, trying to hold in the blood.

_'God..I think she broke it.'_

Hanabi stared at her sister. She was afraid that the Uchiha was lying and instead of an unconscious sister she would find her dead. It was until Hinata stirred in her slumber and inhaled deeply that Hanabi finally exhaled a breath she unknowingly kept within. After a few moments Hanabi broke the silence.

"Uchiha did you kill the guards?"

"One is dead, yes. But the other is just under genjutsu."

"You should kill him too." She deadpanned. Sasuke sighed agreeing with her.

"I was going to."

Hanabi turned and looked at him suspiciously again.

"….and?"

"Your sister stopped me. She said that she forgave him."

Hanabi looked down and smirked.

"My onee-chan….She's an angel sometimes." Hanabi then softly brushed Hinata's hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Not sometimes Hanabi, your sister will always be just that." Hanabi then turned to Sasuke, looked around the room and took in the sight once again. She stood silent until she finally constructed the question she so desperately wanted to ask.

"Will you still protect her after today Uchiha-san?" She looked at Sasuke hopeful. He smirked.

"Always."

THE END

a/n: haha just kidding! I've estimated the length and im thinking this story might hit over 20 chapters, so theres still some more shit to happen. Im not sure when ill update next though, cause life has a way of slapping more crap onto my overfilled plate. maybe ill just sing icona pop until it all goes away? well, until next time guys, hope you enjoyed it. if not let me know, i would love to ignore your comments.

im not kidding about that one lol  
:P

p.s. icona pop - i love it  
its a good fun song so give it a chance :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

just want to give my big thanks to 372259!  
her name is too cool for the internet! ;)  
without her help it would of probably taken me another two weeks to update!  
i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was originally longer but i decided to move the second part onto the next chapter for reasons only known to myself. :)  
allrighty then, you guys read on, ill stop talking here.

~~~i do not own naruto~~~

Hinata awoke and upon trying to sit up, she felt weight anchoring her down. She look to see what it was, she came to find that little Hanabi had slept soundly hugging her right arm tightly. She gently lifted Hanabi's arm off of her so as to not wake the young girl. Hinata looked around and noticed they weren't in the cell anymore. They were in a spacious room that held two fluffy beds.

She guessed right away that Hanabi must have refused to leave her sisters side and jumped into bed with her last night. Hinata giggled silently at the thought.

When her eyes roamed the room she noticed there was a sliding door cracked open, letting in an early morning breeze. It was still a bit dark outside as the sun had yet to rise. But, that didn't stop her from noticing the beginnings of a beautiful garden outside. Slowly, as she stared at the outside view, she began to regain her memory. Remembering the guards, the attack and-

"…Sasuke." She whispered, unaware that someone was close enough to hear her.

"Yes?"

Hinata jumped a little. From the response. Startled, she looked to the corner of the room and there he was, Sasuke sitting with a smug smirk on his face. Like always she might add.

"S-S-S-Sasuke!"

"Hinata… I don't like when you stutter."

Hinata flinched a bit in shame. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's all right, I'll overlook it, seeing as you were thinking of me first thing in the morning."

Hinata blushed furiously and looked away trying to hide her face.

Sasuke stood up and walked to her side. Slowly he sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put his hand over her knee to make her more at ease from his presence. Hinata stared at him wildly, she still wasn't use to such affection from him. Sasuke noticed and removed his hand and blushed a bit, turning away.

"Where are w-we?" Hinata tried her hardest not to stutter.

"You're in one of our guest rooms in the Uchiha estate. We moved you both here after last night's…_incident_." He said dryly.

"I don't u-understand. Your father agreed to this?"

"Yes, he did. My father agreed to have this be your new quarters. There are some conditions but at least you and Hanabi will be free to roam around without any present danger."

"S-Sasuke, how did you manage to c-convince your father?"

"Well its not permanent just yet, he still needs to hear your statement and confirm the truth. Which is why I'm here. Hinata, listen closely. Knowing you, I'm sure your a horrible liar but your gonna have to lie to my father…it's for hanabi's sake and yours as well, remember that. You two will be a lot safer and happier here…do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

Sasuke sighed.

'She's gonna have to work on her stuttering. That old man finds any sign of weakness annoying.'

"You were right about Takumo by the way. He was more than willing to help and repent for what he's done to you, we both came up with a story…."

"…What is it?"

"…We informed my father about the attack but we stretched the truth a bit….Hinata…we told him that you _were_ raped and multiple times at that. And Takumo took part in some occasions. The story is that when Takumo had had enough he tried to protect you from the other guard, they fought and in the end Takumo killed the other guard. Right now he faces the death sentence…..but before you worry I put in a good word for him, so the most he'll face is a sealing jutsu for his chakra."

Hinata lowered her head in guilt. Though the sentence is not death, she felt that sealing a shinobi's chakra is almost the same. Living as a shinobi you become accustomed to using chakra in everyday activities. In other words takumo would be like a bird that had flown all his life; only to have his wings clipped, and forced to learn how to live with out them.

Noticing the guilt fill her features, Sasuke sighed and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Hinata…..you saved his life."

"I did nothing!" Tears began to swell behind her eyes.

"Hinata if you did not stop me last night I would have ripped his heart out." Sasuke stated to her plainly.

She looked back up to his eyes and hinata couldn't help but feel a bit frightened when she stared into his onyx depths. His eyes are always so strong and stern, but she was inexplicably drawn to them. Like black holes slowly drawing her in, so close to the point of no return. He snapped her out of her trance when he continued speaking.

"Hinata when you're in the presence of my father, it will be more unnerving than when your with me. The man is humorless and is annoyed easily. Don't stutter or beat around the bush. When he addresses you, you answer quickly and directly….do you understand?"

Hinata smiled, and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

'I just told her she's gonna meet a man that makes me nervous and she's smiling?'

"Sasuke, I understand perfectly well. My father was the same way."

Sasuke smiled in which in turn hinata blushed.

"So here's your story: They threatened Hanabi's life, claiming they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if you so much as uttered a single breath about their actions to me. Takumo admitted that after a while, he had gained his fill and whilst trying to convince the other guard that enough was enough, both of them engaged in battle. Takumo lived and quickly reported the incident to me. By the time I arrived, you had passed out from pain. All you remember is me entering the room. got it?"

"Yes."

"All right. After that everything should go smoothly and you will stay here. You will be able to walk around the estate freely. The only difference is that instead of having a sealing jutsu on the cell doors, it will be placed on your left ankle."

Sasuke peeled the blanket away from her left leg, which was near him. He then placed his right hand underneath the calf whilst the other raised her ankle so Hinata could see the contraption marring her pale skin. Hinata blushed furiously at the intimate act; her heart fluttered furiously as the touched skin sent tantalizing sparks throughout her entire body. Nevertheless, her eyes never left his gaze. Well, until he smirked.

"Hinata do you see it?"

hinata blushed an impossible shade of red and slowly looked down. Upon noticing that her ankle was deathly close to Sasuke's lips, and a sudden urge in the pit of her stomach yelled for a caress from them. Gulping, Hinata slowly removed her leg from Sasuke's grasp and nodded towards him, signaling that she had enough staring at it.

"If for some reason you decide to leave the outskirts of the village it will immediately activate and leave you immobile until I come and release it…so don't try and run away from me."

Hinata nodded trying to ignore the last comment. Then like a rock thrown onto a pond, Hinata remembered. She remembered that sasuke confessed, that Sasuke kissed her! Her eyes widened and she turned back to the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…about last night, y-you-"

"Hinata, I meant every word."

Sasuke leaned into Hinata slowly, making sure not to raise panic and stole another kiss. This time, to Sasuke's luck, Hinata responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved slowly until she straddled his lap. She kept the blanket wrapped around her waist but her chest was bare pressing against his clothes

The kiss at first was sweet and humble. Pecking and nibbling, teasing each others lips with care, until Sasuke licked her lower lip, his tongue begging for entrance. Hinata pulled away a bit nervous, she's never kissed like that before and her body is reacting strangely and that last lick made her innards twitch excitedly. She was blushing furiously embarrassed of her inexperience. And thats when Sasuke pushed her away a bit. Hinata stared at him frightened that she upset him. He looked at her strangely almost with disbelief and fear.

"Hinata…..are you still a virgin?"

Hinata was taken back from the question, she quickly covered her chest and looked away blushing.

'He….he must like women with experience.' She thought.

Nodding her head slowly, She answered Sasuke's question. He was silent for a moment. He finally breathed out heavily and wrapped his forehead with his hand, almost seeming as he was trying to calm a painful headache.

"Fuck." he muttered finally

Sasuke removed her from his lap and stood up pacing the floor back and forth. Hinata lowered her head to hide the fresh tears that began to flow. Thinking she just ruined her chance with sasuke. Sasuke took quick notice of her reaction and quickly sat back next to her and took her hands into his.

"Hinata…stop, its not a bad thing…I'm actually glad…Hinata, look at me."

Sasuke raised her chin again so they could meet eyes. He frowned when he saw her eyes puffy and swollen from the crying .

"Hinata, I've been cruel to you, a bastard really, but only because I didn't want to risk my father finding out that I cared for you…I didn't want him to hurt you because of me."

Hinata took in the sincerity of his voice and accepted his plea. "But…Sasuke, I don't understand what that has to do with my virginity?"

Hanabi stirred and both stood extremely still…Sasuke didn't want the girl to wake up just yet, they needed to finish their conversation. Sasuke grabbed hinata by the hand and pulled her out of bed blanket and all. they quickly walked into the bathroom. Sasuke nodded towards the toilet for Hinata to sit down. She did so quickly and Sasuke stood by the doorway to make sure Hanabi went back to asleep.

After Hanabi moved around a bit, her light snores were heard again. Sasuke closed the door carefully, turned and kneeled in front of hinata with one knee. This action caused Hinata's heart to beat rapidly. Sasuke placed his hand on her thigh and with the other picked up her chin again.

"Hinata my father is still skeptical about the whole situation, he senses that something is wrong and he's going to make sure that what we tell him is the truth. After your meeting you will go to the nurse for a check up.…if she reports that you're in tact and pure he'll know it is all a lie….he would kill you and use Hanabi instead."

Sasuke sighed. He began to panic, what was he going to do? there's only one thing to do but he couldn't ask Hinata to do that to herself….not after everything that happened last night, it would be too cruel.

Hinata cupped his cheek with one hand and smiled. Sasuke looked at her confused.

Blushing, Hinata slowly shifted until each of her thighs were on either side of the seat. She reached for his hand that laid on her thigh and slowly moved it closer to her core. Sasuke stared at her movement and before his hand could reach that which is most private, he pulled away.

"Hinata do you understand what your asking?"

hinata closed her eyes for a second and opened them.

"Yes sasuke, I do. You've done nothing but protect me and Hanabi. If this is what is standing in our way ill gladly break it."

"…..Hinata."

"Yes?"

"If I do this, I won't stop…my fingers would only be the start…breaking it, you can do it yourself, you don't need me." She smiled again, but this time her face glowed with brilliance, which took Sasuke's breath away.

"i know sasuke….but i _want_ you."

* * *

Sasuke heard a soft whine escape Hinata as she fell into his chest. He pulled hinata closer still wanting to feel her skin against his. As he repositioned her on his lap, Sasuke noticed the blood that stained down her thighs, tainting the inside of her legs a soft red. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and stood up lifting her as well. Near the sink was a small stool. Sasuke managed to pick it up as he held hinata and bring it back into the shower, carefully sitting her down.

He began to water her body, soaking every crevice. He placed the shower head onto the floor and grabbed the bar of soap. Sasuke lathered his Hinata in bubbles washing away everything. The blood, her pain and worries. Hinata just moaned softly at every caress. she was still recuperating from their loving embrace. when he finished, Sasuke washed himself quickly, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Only to return with a fluffy towel for Hinata and himself. He began to pat her down drying away all of the water. After, he did the same to himself.

He gently cupped Hinata's cheek and kissed her simply upon the lips, waking her up from her daze.

"Sasuke.." She smiled and moved into his hand feeling the warmth on her cheek.

"Hinata….I won't lose you. Itachi and I, we've been planning on how to end this war before your time is up. We're teaming up with Konoha…we will still have to train and I will continue being strict and cruel but after this is all over, you and I, one way or the other hinata, we will be together. I promise you that."

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms round him and sighed, happiness and joy overwhelmed her. Never feeling more at ease and safe she quickly fell asleep as she snuggled on his shoulder.

Sasuke heard the sleeping breaths and chuckled. Picking her up, he opened the door to find Hanabi still asleep soundly. He was scared for a bit that Hinata's loud moans would have awoken the young Hyuga. he gently placed hinata onto the bed next to Hanabi. Pulling out a fresh blanket to cover her.

He changed back into his attire quickly and exited through the sliding door, the sun now shone and early morning dew was dried. He decided to take a stroll down the garden before the meeting with his father that was scheduled For later that afternoon.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the sun shone brightly. Fugaku was returning late from a meeting with the elders. it was an exhausting meeting, they wished death upon takumo for killing one of their own for an enemy girl. But after much argument and convincing Fugaku rerouted the council for the chakra seal instead.

Fugaku thought back to his son. Sasuke stormed in and informed him what happened. Yet he was adamant that the man was not to blame. He claimed that he "salvaged" the Hyuga before she "broke", explaining that if this continued it would clearly affect his progress with the girl. Thinking back on Sasuke's speech, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. It all just felt too constructed.

'Almost planned…' He thought.

The thought alone turned his stomach. If it was true, then his son was hiding something. His beloved Sasuke, is hiding something and covering it up with a well constructed lie. If Fugaku's churning feelings were true, then whatever he's hiding is costing two men their lives and protecting one Hyuga girl.

Fugaku couldn't help but think how much this scandal has benefitted the girl. She rid herself of guards and now she sleeps in his home. In his sanctuary for fucks sake.

What if in fact that girl spelled Takumo into killing the attacking guard? What if there was no attacks at all? or worse, what if Sasuke fell for the girl and came up with all of this just to have the girl within his reach?

Fugaku shook his head. These thoughts were preposterous! His son was no traitor! And he wouldn't fall for an enemy girl either when there were countless thriving Uchiha women throwing themselves at his feet everyday. No, Sasuke Uchiha, his son, was a man with true conviction and honor and would not disappoint his comrades, his village or his father.

Fugaku walked through the garden before entering the estate, wanting to clear his mind before he spoke with the Hyuga girl. He concluded that if in fact all of this was a farce, he would weed the truth out of her today. And if the girl hesitated or strayed from the story, he would have her hung so fast it would make his own head spin. He will get to the bottom of this, his only fear is that his son is involved. If that's the case, then who knows what the next step would be. Should he cover it up or bring him to the council for proper sentencing? Not wanting to extend his thinking Fugaku began walking by the koi pond and noticed his son sitting on the bench near the sakura tree. He walked towards him and caught the worry on Sasuke's face.

Fugaku immediately frowned. His son, the one that always maintained the legendary stoic Uchiha Face, was visibly distressed about something. His stomach turned. Suddenly, the idea of his son falling for the girl was a very plausible scenario. The worry shown on his face could be stemming from the fact that today was make or break for his lie. Fugaku inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to halt his screaming thoughts. The older Uchiha called out to his son, hoping to speak calmly with his youngest.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over and stood up. Bowing in respect. "Father, good morning."

"You mean good afternoon. Sit Sasuke and tell me what it is that you are thinking about, that has you so worried."

Sasuke raised his brow in confusion, and upon understanding that his father must have read him, looked down before he spoke.

"Father, when is Itachi scheduled to come back?"

Fugaku chuckled at himself. 'I see…the boy is just worried for his brother and here I was worrying like a sick mother.'

"My son, he is scheduled to return any day now."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, once we eat lunch, you can send the Hyuga girl to my office, I will speak with her then."

"Yes."

"Hn. Good, come, let us dine."

Fugaku began to walk and his son followed closely in step behind him. Fugaku stopped and Sasuke (not noticing his father's pause) accidentally bumped into his shoulder and turned.

"Father, is everything all right?"

"Sasuke, I am proud to father two extraordinary sons, Itachi and yourself have done nothing but make me proud. However, I cannot help but feel that you are hiding something…what is it my son, tell me."

Though Fugaku had every intention to listen, he did fear of what he would say. Fugaku was scared that sasuke is involved with the Hyuga girl….in a different situation, he would have probably welcomed the idea and girl into their life, she carried a strong kekkei genkai. But today, the girl is an enemy and in line to die for their cause.

Sasuke stood quiet contemplating on what to tell his father.

"Father, Itachi and I, were just worried about the clan. With this war, so much blood has been spilled."

"Are you talking about the Hyuga compound incident?"

"No….not only that, but _our_ clan….it's being pushed onto its limits and we worry that we will never recuperate from this war. We worry that this war will never end, that it will continue and our people will never know peace."

"i see. is that what has you so pensive? Sasuke this war has been planned for many years before it actually began. Its a battle, in which its responsibility and execution, has been handed down by previous generations. You two are correct, our clan does suffer for it, but it is our fate. We must finish what our-"

"Itachi and I. We will change our fate. We will end this war."

Fugaku smiled. His son, a man now, stood firm on the matter. His heart was strong and his will even stronger.

"Well in all honesty, I believe if anyone is capable, it will be my sons." And smiled, with that Fugaku turned and continued walking. Sasuke smiled a bit, relishing in his fathers praise.

'Father in time you will understand, Why Itachi had to hide our plan behind you. You will see when this war will end and peace will lavish our clan. And in time, you will accept hinata… because she will be my bride.'

Sasuke smirked to himself when he thought back to the events that took place this morning. Sasuke pictured her in a ceremonial kimono, her eyes focusing only on him. Waiting for him. He suddenly felt anxious, wanting to hold her again. Looking up he noticed his father had already entered the estate. Abruptly removing himself from his thoughts, Sasuke quickly walked into the manor and entered the dinning area.

* * *

Hinata twiddled with her fingers in an unsuccessful attempt to calm her nerves. A servant had just came in announcing that Fugaku-sama summoned her and that Sasuke would be there momentarily to escort her. She blushed, embarrassed that not too long ago she and Sasuke had-

"Onee-chan, will you be all right?" Hanabi noticed her pale sister's face flushing a deep red.

"Y-yes, hanabi-chan... I'm just nervous is all."

Hanabi gave her a small smile, the younger Hyuga was nervous too. She was frightened that when her sister walked out that door, she would never come back. Then, Hanabi would truly be left all alone in this warring world.

Hinata hugged her younger sister tightly and whispered softly and lovingly.

"Hanabi, I will come back. I promise."

Hinata raised her pinky and latched it onto her sisters small finger. Hanabi then smiled and jumped towards her sister for one last hug before she left. A soft knock came to the door and interrupted them. They both visibly flinched. After a silent moment staring at the door, Hinata stood up and slowly opened it.

Sasuke stood at the entrance. She blushed a bit before bowing.

"G-Good afternoon, Sasuke-san."

"My father is waiting."

"I understand, I'm ready."

Hinata turned and gave one last smile to her sister before she walked out the door. Trailing behind sasuke, her head lowered, trying to hide the bright blush that painted her cheeks. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked. Stopping abruptly, Hinata bumped into his back. She couldn't help but feel like she ran into a wall. looking up she noticed Sasuke's gaze perched forward, not looking at her.

"Hinata….no matter what happens today, I won't let anyone hurt you." And continued walking.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. She brought her hands up and clasped them over her heart hoping to drown out the sound of her loud heart beats.

They arrived finally at the door. Sasuke pushed the doors open and walked to the left and stood next to his father, while Hinata walked forward and stood in front of Fugaku. She bowed and kept her head lowered until told otherwise; just like before with her father. Silence filled the room until Fugaku began and his deep and old voice resonated within the room.

"Raise your head Hyuga….it has come to my attention that you believe my guards attacked you."

Hinata raised her head and looked straight into Fugaku's eyes. They were exactly like Sasuke's: dark and endless.

"Yes." She replied with a small and slow nod.

"When did this start?"

Hinata blinked once. "Since my arrival."

"Explain to me in detail." Hinata winced a bit and Fugaku took notice of this but brushed it off. It is expected for her to find it difficult to explain such a situation, _if_ it was the truth.

"When they entered the cell, they commanded for _release_ and that i was to oblige, if i did not want any harm done to my younger sister."

"Hn. So you willingly gave yourself?" He smirked at the obvious false statement but he wanted to see if the girl would falter and give in.

Hinata frowned deeply, she knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to blame her. She snapped and retorted

"I gave my self as willingly as a bird looks for a home after the tree is cut."

Fugaku smirked. What a perfect response he thought. But, pushed it aside and went back to business.

"Explain. What happened the night Takumo attacked the other guard."

"Yes. They entered the cell just like any other night. The other guard had begun his ritual with my body….He always took a fancy of beating me before he commenced. I heard Takumo tell him that it is enough, that he wished not to participate. Takumo claimed that if the other guard continued, he would report his actions. After he released in me, he faced takumo and threatened him if he did decide to report it. After that they began fighting. I wasn't fully conscious, but when I raised my gaze after a few moments of silence, Takumo had pierced through the guards chest. He unlatched himself and walked out of the cell. When Uchiha-san had entered the room, my consciousness caved in and I fainted."

"Sasuke, if the guard took liking into beating her, how did you not notice the marks on her body?"

Sasuke nodded and answered quickly.

"I merely assumed the bruises and cuts were from training, I never suspected another source for the injuries."

"Hn."

a stuffy silence filled the room, until finally Fugaku spoke again.

"Your sister, during the times of incidents, where was she?"

"The guards were compassionate enough to let my sister hide under the covers, I merely closed the tenketsu points in her ear to hinder her hearing."

"I see…another thing Hyuga, I've come to notice as well, that since your arrival my son has softened. I believe you are responsible, is there something more intimate between the two of you?"

And there it was. The big white elephant begging to come out. To be honest Hinata was slightly taken a back. She expected the question, just never so direct and soon. She answered none the less, she was prepared.

"Fugaku-sama I took you for a man of reason, not one that will fall into quick assumptions without valid proof. I hold no sweet fantasies or thoughts of care when I stand before your son. You Uchiha and I have a verbal agreement, I obey and give you my life, in return my sister is protected. Your guards admonished that agreement. My sister is traumatized and suffers because of it. Sasuke-san understands that. Not because he and I are intimate as you so put it."

Hinata glared at Fugaku and for some reason the older man found it refreshing that this meek Hyuga was no pushover. He worried for no reason. This girl is definitely from a noble clan he added. Now he really regrets that the two met under such circumstances. This girl was strong willed and confident not to mention beautiful. He never took notice before but now that she was only ten steps away, he can make out the gentle curves of her body, the shine her hair waves and the beauty of her pale skin. No man can really deny the fact that the girl was angelic. In a way, if they really were intimate, he probably couldn't even blame the kid. Just looking at her, he probably can't really blame the guards either. But an Uchiha must know restraint. that is probably why Sasuke wanted to at least let takumo live. after Fugaku cleared his thoughts again, he continued.

"Hinata-sama, you are correct. My guards violated our agreement. And though you are an enemy, you are a woman first and foremost and I apologize for what my guards have done."

Sasuke and Hinata raised their brows and thought the same exact thing.

'Did fugaku just apologize!?'

"I will allow no one in our clan to taint our name and dishonor the silent code that is set between shinobi men and women. As compensation for our lack of care, I will grant that you stay in our manor until your time comes. Our servants have been briefed with your situation and will treat you with utmost respect and care for you and your sister. You will have the freedom to move about the property, but you will be sealed to the village. if you so step one inch out of the vicinity your seal will activate and i will personally throw you and your sister back into the cell to rot. Understood?"

"Yes, Fuagaku-sama." Hinata bowed perfectly and smiled facing the floor. Once she straightened out, Fugaku cleared his throat and continued.

"Hn. Before you return to your room, Sasuke will take you to our private clinic. There you will meet up with a nurse for a proper check up."

'Just to make sure.' Thought Fugaku.

"I understand. Thank you Uchiha-sama."

"You are both excused."

Hinata turned slowly and walked out of the room like the heiress she is. Fugaku chuckled, the meeting was entertaining. Sasuke stood firm by his side, expressionless.

"Sasuke, take her to the clinic."

"Yes." He nodded and excused himself before walking out the door.

Hinata was standing in the hall way waiting for him. she smiled when she saw Sasuke appear. He smirked in response and the action caused her to blush a soft pink.

"Come on, the clinic is this way."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Meet Aiko everybody! I hope you all like her! :]  
i posted this chapter early for two reasons:  
1.) im excited cause in about 3 hours ill be in san bernardino pre gaming for beyond wonderland! wooo!  
2.) I wanted this chapter to focus on Aiko since I made her up, so this chapter is kinda the filler before we go back onto the main story.  
Good news though, next chapter Itachi comes back with Naruto. ALSO Yujin will be revealed! yay!  
its not done yet im about half way through my draft but I'm hoping in about two/three weeks i should have it posted.  
With that said, if anybody guesses who Yujin is, I'll send you a surprise in a PM :]  
oh and please send your guesses in a PM too!

all right kiddos I'm done talking!

may the odds be  
ever  
in your  
favor.

~~~I do not own naruto~~~

"Oh my! Sasuke-kun look at you! You have grown into quite the little man!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and thought why it is that everyone blonde in his life is so god damn annoying.

Aiko dusted herself off before she neared him. The nurse was a tall and lean woman. Her long blonde hair reached her small waist and was clipped in the back with a small brooch, leaving her bangs curved over her forehead. She was sporting a button up white top and black dressy pants with a white lab coat that reached her calfs. Hinata slowly moved next to Sasuke when the nurse neared him but kept her face lowered and out of view. The nurse had been informed of what happened and frowned in sadness at the thought of how much the girl has suffered.

"You must be miss Hyuga Hinata? Hello there, my name is Aiko. I'm the head nurse for the Uchiha family. Please know if you ever feel ill or for whatever reason, you and your sister are more than welcome in my office."

Hinata raised her face, her eyes wide with astonishment. She smiled politely, blushing from the kindness and whispered a small thank you. Aiko immediately gushed.

"OH MY! You are too adorable! Look at that blush! Tch just too cute for words aren't you." Aiko winked a beautiful green eye before she continued. "Now here! Let's have you fill these papers, don't leave anything out 'kay! It will ask a series of questions in which will inform me of your medical history. Oh! And please write your allergies on the empty space in the last paper!"

Hinata nodded her head slowly, a bit frazzled by the energy the nurse gave off and received the clip board with numerous papers and a pen. The nurse then turned to Sasuke.

"Since she's here I might as well give her younger sister a quick checkup as well, Sasuke-kun can you escort the girl here?"

"Hn, I'll return momentarily with the girl." Sasuke turned and exit the small clinic. Aiko watched him leave with a frown before she turned to Hinata and beamed again.

"All right dear, have you finished with the paper work?"

"I-Im almost done." Hinata stared at her incredulously, how was she to be done when she just _received_ the papers.

"Okay Hinata-sam-"

"You can call me Hinata if you like." Hinata smiled warmly at Aiko.

"Oh! Okay! well…_Hinata_…I know this may be a bit difficult to answer but I must know…in your encounters did the guards ever use…protection?"

Hinata looked away and thought quickly, realizing that in her embrace with Sasuke, he in fact was bare and released within her. She shook her head softly, answering Aiko's question.

"I see…well after the physical I have something you can have to avoid any further _complications_." Aiko patted her stomach in order for Hinata to understand what she meant by _complications_. Hinata was no idiot, if she ended up pregnant with Sasuke's child, a whole whirlwind of problems would ensue. So she nodded her head to satisfy the nurse and responded with a small, "…I understand."

-

Hanabi ran into the clinic hoping that her sister would be in there. Sadly the front office was empty but there was a note on the table. it read-

Hanabi,

I am in a room with the nurse, there is some forms on the table. Please fill them out to the best of your ability. I will be out shortly to help you finish them. There are some cookies and milk in the night stand behind you. Help yourself. The nurse is really kind so don't be nervous!

-Hinata.

She turned around and found some short bread cookies piled on top of each other and a tall glass of milk. Sitting down on the sofa, Hanabi munched on the snacks and began to fill out the forms.

Sasuke watched as the girl read the note, sit down on the couch and begin to slowly fill out some forms. In all honesty he felt slightly awkward. He didn't know if he should stay or leave. He wanted to know how her physical went but didn't want the nurse to arise to any conclusions either and begin gossiping. After a minute or so he decided to leave and just as he turned to walk out, the door leading to the clinical rooms opened and Hinata stepped out, with the nurse close behind her. Hinata had a small blush, while the nurse had a huge grin. _Odd_ he thought.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're back! Did you guys wait too long?"

"No, we've just arrived."

"Then where's the little one?" The nurse couldn't see Hanabi at first because Hinata was standing in front of her, covering Hanabi unintentionally. Hinata took a step sideways and introduced them.

"Aiko-san, this is my younger sister Hanabi." Hanabi shyly waved at the nurse and muttered a small thank you for the cookies. Aiko responded with a warm motherly smile. She stepped closer to the young girl and squatted down, placing her hands on her knees to meet Hanabi face to face.

"Hi Hanabi-chan, though your sister loves honorifics you can just call me Aiko, kay?"

Hanabi gave the woman a small smile and nodded quickly, happy to see that the nurse was indeed kind, just as her sister wrote. Aiko then looked up and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his brows and returned her the same stare, wondering silently why the hell she was glaring at him.

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun!" Aiko stood up quickly pointing a long manicured finger at the Uchiha. "Hinata is malnourished and over worked! Look at her! She's tiny! Her diet needs to improve and she must have more time to rest. If you continue pushing her like this she's going to fall to pieces! AND look at her clothes! I had to physically force her to tell me the truth! How dare you torture a girl and THEN only have her live with one set of clothing. By the looks of it, they are your old clothes from when you were younger! Are you fucking kidding me!? Girls need clothes you spiky-haired brat!"

Sasuke cheeks turned the slightest pink as she pointed out every detail. Hinata was blushing furiously now that Aiko revealed the fact that she was, indeed, wearing his clothing.

"Tch!" Aiko placed her hands on her hips to now visually show Sasuke how serious she is before she continued her lecture. "Now as her nurse, I demand that you send me an improvised training schedule, her meal schedule and receipts that you have purchased her new clothes. Until Hinata's health is back in tip-top shape, she will have to check in with me once a week until i report other wise. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata jumped a bit and widened her eyes when Aiko asked for Hinata once a week. She began to twiddle her fingers, nervous of the upcoming check ups. Sasuke took notice of this, and was curious as to what brought about her apprehension. but dismissed it, for now, turned back to Aiko and nodded, agreeing to her terms.

"All right. I'll send the scrolls by the end of the week."

"Hn. Good! Come on now little Hanabi let's have your check up now." She winked at the girl and offered her hand. However, before Hanabi placed her small hand unto that of the nurse, Hinata squeaked out a request and quickly grabbed Hanabi's hand.

"Ah…Aiko-san, may I join Hanabi-chan?" Aiko stared at her, momentarily confused and then laughed whole heartedly, understanding Hinata's concern.

"Nonsense! Hanabi is a young lady Hinata and her privacy is important too!…..besides Hinata.." She walked up closer to Hinata and whispered into her ear so that Sasuke would not hear.

"Only you will get my _special_ treatments." Aiko winked and walked away with little Hanabi, before the embarrassed Hinata could mutter a word.

Hinata stood frozen her blush spreading her entire face. Sasuke looked at her curiously. When the door closed he walked up to Hinata and stared her down. Noticing Sasuke, Hinata avoided his gaze and mumbled nonsense. After a few gibberish like sentences Sasuke lost his patience.

"Hinata….you're acting weird." He took a step closer.

"Huh!? Oh no! It's nothing!" Hinata squeaked and backed away. The action only augmented Sasuke's concern.

She pushed some hair behind her ear and began to walk towards the sofa behind Sasuke before he could reach her. As she passed, he quickly took hold of her wrist and pinned her into his chest. His other hand pressed the small of her back and secured her into him.

"Hinata, you can't lie for shit. Tell me what's wrong." He could feel her heart beat. It was fluttering like a humming bird. He tilted his head and glared. Thinking back he remembered something that the nurse had said, "I had to physically force her to tell me the truth!" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'That bitch.'_ He thought furiously.

"Hinata, did she do something to you?" Sasuke's voice was deadly. Hinata's heart skipped a beat immediately and Sasuke felt it. He hit the nail on the head. She began stammering saying it was nothing. But in reality it really wasn't nothing…..

-flash back-

Aiko finished taking out a vial of blood.

"All right Hinata, i'll test this for any std's and such, you'll have your results soon. How are you feeling?"

"Im, a-allright."

"Good! Now on to check for breast cancer. Please remove your shirt."

Hinata blushed a bit. "Is this really n-necessary?"

"Come now Hinata, I won't bite! It's all part of a proper physical. Now take off your shirt… or would you like me to remove it for you?" Aiko smiled evilly.

Hinata didn't get a chance to answer before Aiko snatched the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, covering her face. Aiko grasped her wrist and pulled them above her head soon after. Hinata's breast bounced their perky dance while Aiko just blushed at the view.

"Oh my! Hinata, they are SO big! I've never seen any like these!"

Aiko began to fondle them playfully. Caressing the still tender skin. She picked her nipple and it stood erect in command almost instantaneously.

"My goodness Hinata!…Are you getting turned on?" Aiko smiled so pleased with herself.

"N-N-No! A-Aiko-san, p-p-lease c-can we j-just s-sk-skip the b-breast e-examination!?"

"Skip it!? Oh no! We can't do that!"

Aiko let go of her breast and pulled the shirt off completely. Ripping it slightly on the side. Hinata looked at the shirt sadly on the floor as she covered her breast.

"Hinata, you're looking at that shirt as if it's the only one that you own. Calm down will ya'?"

'How can she be so upset over a small tear.' Aiko thought to herself.

Hinata blushed at the remark because the truth is that shirt really was the only shirt she owned. Aiko narrowed her eyes and then soon gasped when she connected the dots. She may play stupid sometimes but Aiko was far from it. Hinata's reaction gave it all away. That piece of potato sack cloth she called a shirt, was indeed the only one she has. But just to make sure, she had to ask because Sasuke can be an ass, that she knows, but an inconsiderate bastard who only leaves a girl with one flimsy hand me down. He couldn't be that much of an asshole, could he?

"Hinata, don't tell me that Uchiha boy only gave you one set of clothing!"

Hinata shook her head and smiled a very small but fake smile, trying to avoid this conversation. But Aiko would have none of that. This girl was a terrible liar.

"Hinata tell me the truth." Aiko walked next to her. Her aura demanding an answer soon or else. And hinata did not want to find out what 'or else' meant.

"Please A-Aiko-san, I'd rather n-not speak of this."

"All right, if thats how you want it. We. Wont. Talk."

Hinata exhaled a breath of relief, not realizing she wasn't out of the woods just yet. Aiko quickly grabbed Hinata's wrists and pushed them above her head once again, forcing her to lay down on the medical bed. Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed the huge smile across Aiko's face. Aiko wasted no time, she began to pinch her nipple and massage her breast, hinata moaned slightly but blushed furiously as soon as the sound escaped her mouth. embarrassed that such sounds were coming from her.

"My, my, Hinata. You are too sensitive!"

"P-P-Please A-Aiko-san, P-Please s-s-stop!"

Aiko then slowly lowered her head and bit her other nipple with her teeth, a little too roughly, Hinata might add. Hinata closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, holding in any noise that threatened to come out. Aiko removed her lips and smirked.

"Hinata I'll stop, but only when you tell me the truth."

"But S-Sasuke! He m-means well!"

Aiko pinched her nipple harder and pulled her breast outward towards the ceiling.

"~aahh~"

"Sasuke huh? Why is it that Sasuke-kun doesn't need any honorifics, Hi-na-ta?"

Her eyes widened. Scared that she just let the cat out of the bag. Aiko figured it out and smirked as Hinata squirmed at her touch. Hinata's heart fluttered with fear and tears began to swell. She didn't want all that they went through to go in vain, if Aiko san knew the truth she will tell Fugaku, she is a part of the Uchiha village after all and her loyalties lie within the compound. Hinata's tears finally broke through and she began to cry.

_'I think i took it too far…poor girl, she's too adorable to cry!'_

With that thought in mind Aiko quickly let go of her wrist and Hinata looked at her in disbelief and relief. Aiko smirked and threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, fine don't tell me about Sasuke-kun." She sighed a little disappointed but then raised her eyes to meet Hinata's again. "But answer me one question.."

Hinata gulped nervous at what it would be.

"Is this really the only clothing you own?" Hinata's eyes widened, surprised of the question. But she realized Aiko at least was kind enough to drop the subject between herself and Sasuke so she gave in looking down hiding another blush, nodding slowly.

"The nerve of that Uchiha! When he gets back he's gonna get a piece of my mind!" And stormed off to the storage room. Soon Aiko returned with a shot and a small package.

"All right Hinata~, play time is over! Now time for some vaccinations! Please remove your bottoms!"

Hinata's mouth dropped.

"And while I'm down there I should add that IUD we just received. It should work wonders for spontaneity!" She smiled happily as she neared Hinata. Much to her horror.

-end of flash back-

"Hinata, I asked you a simple question. Did. Aiko. Do. Something. To. You?"

Hinata gulped and leaned her head into Sasuke's chest. Slowly she nodded her head, there was no use in lying, Sasuke could see straight through it, just like Aiko. Maybe it's the sharingan eyes she thought. Or maybe she's just too transparent she admitted. Sasuke pulled her chin up with a finger.

"Hinata, what happened? Did she hurt you?" Sasuke carried worry in his eyes. At this Hinata gasped, and shook her head quickly. Even though Aiko did in fact bite her, she knew that there wasn't any real malice or cruel intentions. Aiko, she concluded, probably just enjoyed teasing her just like everyone else does. Remembering that a lot of the old women at home in the compound would do the same. Well not the exact same, Aiko was an extreme case, and the little old ladies would at least have the decency to pinch her body parts over her clothes.

"No! please don't worry, she nearly teased me is all Sasuke. To be honest, I'm just a little e-embarrassed about it." Hinata's blush grew and Sasuke calmed a bit knowing she's telling the truth. That is until her words finally dawned on him.

'…Wait a minute…teased?..What the fuck does that mean?'

Hinata manage to wiggle her way out of his grasp while he was distracted with his thoughts and sat down on the sofa. She placed her face upon her small hands hiding the still ever present blush that wouldn't leave. She still couldn't believe she reacted that way. Moaning and finding a small pleasure in Aiko's actions. She felt like a real pervert. Like some floozy girl from Icha Icha paradise novels.

Hinata looked through her fingers and saw Sasuke's legs in front of her. Nervous, she slowly looked up to find him glaring at her, sharingan activated. Before she could protest Sasuke pushed her down and raised her hands above her head. A position Aiko had familiarized Hinata with.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" She cried out.

"Stop stuttering Hinata and tell me what happened….in _detail_."

Hinata struggled a bit, breathing rapidly. 'Oh no! Has he figured it out!?' She wanted to run and hide until no one even remembered she had a doctors appointment.

"Start talking. Don't stutter."

There's no way out of this she thought. Physically he has her pinned and there was no way lying about it since for some reason the guy carries a portable polygraph test in his eyes. Hinata gulped and tried to steady her larynx, assuming defeat.

"A-Aiko, she um, she had to examine me for b-b-breast cancer."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like where this was going.

"S-She..she..she…"

"Spit it out!"

"TOUCHED ME!"

Hinata shut her eyes, turning a deep magenta, embarrassed from accidentally yelling out at the end. She felt Sasuke moving a bit and wondered what he was doing, until she heard the rip. Snapping her eyes opened, she looked onto her chest and it was bare. Her pink nipples standing upright from the cool draft that excited her sensitive skin. Sasuke held a kunai in hand and let the tip scrape from the base of her neck, through the valley of her chest and down to the rim of her pants. Sinata let out a small sensual sigh, as the cold tip slid down her body.

"Hinata." He paused, only freaking her out more. "..…_How._ Did she touch you?"

Her mouth dropped open and began to quiver in fear. She couldn't tell him what Aiko did! It was so embarrassing! She stayed quiet, staring at his eyes intently, begging without words for him not to force her to reveal what happened. Unfortunately for Hinata, his eyes held no mercy, they were possessive and angry. She heard a light tear and instantly looked for the kunai.

Sasuke had begun tearing into her pants. She widened her eyes with fear.

"If you don't tell me…you'll walk home in the nude. Since you take such a liking to people seeing your body, it shouldn't be a problem right?"

He was serious, dead serious. Hinata gulped another wad of saliva, gathered all the courage she could muster and spoke softly.

"A-Aiko..she..she fondled me."

"I asked how." He spat dryly.

Hinata bit her lip before continuing.

"She u-used her h-hands."

Sasuke whipped the kunai at the nearest wall and raised that very hand to her tit. He cupped it and squeezed softly, squeezing until he heard Hinata wimpier a bit. He continued this as he spoke to her.

"…..What else Hinata?"

His face was stoic and that glare was ever piercing. He was so serious but she couldn't help but enjoy every touch. It sent shivers down her spine. She wanted more, she didn't want him to stop.

"Aiko p-pinched it..…"

"Pinched what?"

"…M-My nipple."

Sasuke did so as if Hinata had commanded it. Pinching her nipple hard. Massaging and pulling and before he could continue his questioning, Hinata moaned and whispered.

"S-She used her mouth too Sasuke."

He smirked at her courage and gladly filled his mouth with her breast. Rewarding her and sucking as if he was starved for days. Hinata arched her back and pushed her breast into his mouth, her hands still trapped by his. she couldn't take it anymore.

"~Aah~ Sasuke!"

He raised himself over hinata, finally letting go of her hands. Hinata slowly maneuvered her hands to his chest, spreading her fingers too feel as much as possible. when her hands reached the rim of his pants she noticed Sasuke had tented. He caught Hinata's lustful gaze and he loved it. He lowered himself onto her and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. palming one of her breast as the other held her close to his body. It was such a sight…thought Aiko.

"Aahem..…"

Both shot their eyes open and looked to where the voice came from.

Aiko was standing at the doorway tapping her foot and hands crossing her chest. Sasuke immediately pulled Hinata to his chest, making sure to cover her breasts and cradled her while he and Aiko began a fierce Uchiha stare down.

Aiko finally spoke first.

"Well, I see why Hinata doesn't use honorifics on you…"

"Aiko if you breathe a word of this I will kill you." Sasuke's flat but deadly serious response.

Aiko blew out a breath of air annoyed. "Whatever!…..there's a room in the back…lock the door so Hanabi-chan doesn't walk in on you two perverts. For fucks sake, there's a child in the next room! Show a little courtesy! Fucking teenagers and their hormones." She placed her hand on her forehead trying to rub out the headache she suddenly felt that spawned from her annoyance. She could feel their confusion and only made her head ache worse. They looked at her dumbly until Aiko had enough and shook her head, pointing to the hallway.

"Do i have to spell it out!? Go hav in a room where there is a lock!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned to looked at each other, completely baffled and returned their gaze when hearing aiko chuckle.

"Honestly kids these days! You don't believe me do you? Well, I think you guys together, it's cute! I sorta figured something was up when Hinata called you by your name so casually anyways. That's also the reason why i gave her an IUD! You can thank me later Sasuke-kun…..you Uchiha can be so unpredictable and spontaneous you'll have her pregnant by the end of the week!….Also I guess now is a good time to tell you that I know _everything_ about her. How we were responsible her whole clan was destroyed, how she is to be sacrificed AND how you and Itachi are planning a way to save her. It's so hopelessly romantic I could barf love sonnets just by looking at you guys." She smirked, satisfied that she had them stupefied.

"How?" Was all Sasuke managed to say.

"Look don't ask me yet how I know, it will all come together when your brother arrives. So in the mean time you guys can claim this as your love shack." Aiko winked and tossed something shiny that Sasuke caught out of reflex.

"These are the keys to my clinic. I live upstairs so thats off limits to you two. Theres a room in the back with a comfy bed at the end of the hallway. That's your territory."

With that said, she walked back into her medical office where Hanabi was waiting patiently, expecting for her blood to be drawn. But before she closed the door Aiko popped her head out to the waiting area one last time.

"Oh and by the way…make this one quick, I'm almost done with Hanabi." She smiled sweetly and closed the door.

Hinata stared at the closed door as if a ghost just appeared and disappeared, not able to move or talk from shock of what just happened. But She returned from consciousness when Sasuke lifted her up bridal style and began to whisk her away to the back.

"Sasuke!"

"We don't have time to argue Hinata, you heard what Aiko said." He stated plainly and carried her away to the back room.

* * *

Aiko had convinced Hanabi to color in a small medical book while she went to fetch her sister. She stopped in front of the blue door and knocked loudly, ignoring the moans, and alert them that there was someone at the door who can hear them. After a few moments, Sasuke cracked the door opened and glared at the tall nurse.

"Fuck do you want?"

"Hanabi is waiting for Hinata, I suggest you present her before she throws a fit and starts looking for her."

Sasuke frowned and closed the door. She heard some shuffling and quick steps and finally the door swung open.

Aiko dropped her gaze at the young Hyuga. Her complexion was heated red and her hair sticking out everywhere, wrinkled clothes and out of breath. All signs of doing the deed. Hinata looked innocently up to Aiko half apologizing and half thanking her for the room.

Aiko smirked. How can she be mad when something as adorable as Hinata looks at her that way.

"Wow he sure did a number on you didn't he?"

Hinata blushed more but said nothing and began to walk to the waiting area where Hanabi colored, deciding it was best not to answer that question. Aiko noticed she sported a new shirt, one oddly familiar to her. Looking up, Sasuke had a smug look as he pulled over his shirt.

"I hope you don't mind but I Grabbed a t-shirt from one of the drawers for Hinata. The other one I tore off."

"Well, isn't that funny. When she was with me, it wasn't so difficult to take off her shirt." Aiko smiled victoriously watching Sasuke's smirk turn into a frown.

"Aiko, Hinata is mine."

She sighed loudly.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't help it you know…..she's so fun to tease."

"….Aiko, enough. Those weekly check-ups you planned, I'll be joining her in the room. She told me what you did." He stated plainly.

"Oh boo! you're ruining my fun Sasuke-kun, but no worries I have my heart set on another." Aiko winked and turned and walked towards the girls. Sasuke followed quickly behind her. Still not trusting the hands of that peculiar nurse.

In the waiting room Sasuke walked in to Hanabi placing her small hands upon hinata's forehead. "Are you sure your okay? It looks like you have a fever."

"I'm f-fine Hanabi-chan, lets go, Aiko has work to do and we are only troubling her." Hinata smiled as she grabbed the girls hand and walked out the door.

Sasuke then turned to Aiko as the girls were stepping outside.

"Do you know when Itachi will return?"

"Tonight actually. Once Itachi comes home we will all meet at midnight. You can ask questions then."

"Who's we?"

"Are you deaf? Wait until Itachi comes. You never know whose listening…So go on! Get out of my office, you heard Hinata. I have work to do!"

With that Aiko nearly shoved Sasuke out the door and slammed it shut.

"Crazy bitch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sasuke heard a soft giggle coming from Hinata.

"You should be careful, Who knows what she'll do to you." she said smiling happily.

"Hinata, you should be careful too…"

Sasuke took a couple steps forward to tower over Hinata leaning into her ear, so Hanabi wouldn't hear.

"…because who knows what i'll do to you."

Hinata's eyes widened as a blush quickly spread across her face.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, never my intention!  
first it was my writers block and then my crazy life and half way through...BAM another writers block! After finally finishing the chapter Something about it I didn't like so I changed almost all of it AGAIN! then re read it like a million times and still felt like something was missing. finally when I reached a satisfying draft I sent it to an awesome person who read it and gave me their input. thanks to that you guys got an update, so I would like to take the time and thank animefan1809, you are a BLESSING!

allrighty back to the story!

~~I do not own Naruto~~

* * *

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata standing by the tree he was sitting under, hiding from the afternoon sun. Looking up and drinking in the sight of that which is Hinata he noticed how perfectly she glowed with the sunlight.

"Sasuke? Has Itachi-san arrived?" She asked timidly.

He smirked and nodded. "Not yet, but any minute now he should be. We received a messenger hawk from him about an hour ago. "

"I see….." Hinata laced her fingers together nervously and her brows twisted almost as if she was in pain.

Sasuke stood up quickly and walked the two steps it took to reach her until he slightly towered over her from his height. "Hinata, what is it?"

Hinata had mustered all her courage for this moment. This exact moment to prove to him her strength. She almost kicked herself for being too timid at such a crucial time, stuttering like a fool. But she couldn't help it. Though she's slowly falling into the whirlpool called love, the fact is she still didn't _know_ Sasuke. He could react any way. Pushing her nervousness aside, Hinata opened her mouth.

"About the meeting…I-I wish to go with you and Itachi-san."

Sasuke stood silent for a moment staring her down, pensive on what she requested. Hinata held his eyes, determined not to show any weakness. But that exact strong gaze she directed to him, made it that much harder for sasuke. He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Hinata, you have to stay here. We can't risk being caught with you." Her eyes widened a bit. She wasn't necessarily shocked, she predetermined that the answer would most likely be that: a flat out no. But she had hope that maybe somewhere he could see that she indeed was valuable and asset to the team. That she could help because she was stronger and more than ready. Whether it be a small duty or a tremendous burden; it didn't matter. Hinata wanted to be a part of it, _the help_, not the hindrance. Earlier in the day Hinata had pondered on what to do, when she realized how could she help if she knew nothing, which is why she wanted to go. To listen and to aid. She bit her lower lip, angry, but angry at herself. The feeling of being useless surged her body causing her to tremble slightly underneath Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke smiled. It wasn't hard to read Hinata, it was rather easy for him. He could see the frustration in her movements. The disappointed yet understanding in her eyes. She was an open book he gladly read. Shifting his hand and lifting her chin so they can meet eyes he spoke, hoping to soothe her just a little.

"Your part, for now, is here. To train, to become even stronger because when we fight alongside each other I need to know that I don't have to babysit you." Hinata looked at him and pouted like a child, chuckling softly soon after at the remark.

"If anything, you would need to keep up with me when we're out there." Was her response. Sasuke laughed at her retort. She smiled brightly then closed her eyes relishing in Sasuke's touch as she nuzzled her face into his palm. They stood still in each others presence for what seemed like eternity, until Sasuke heard the guards shout. Hinata turned and faced the commotion. She looked quizzically at the uchiha servants running around like chickens, squawking and flapping their arms around.

"I think Itachi has arrived." Answered Sasuke.

Hinata turned to face him. "You should go greet him." sasuke nodded, "I'll go fetch Hanabi for dinner, it'll be nice for the four of us to dine together." Sasuke watched her walk into the estate and when her figure disappeared into the shadows of the home, he moved to greet Itachi at the gate.

Once he felt that familiar chakra, Sasuke turned and faced Itachi with a smirk. "Took you long enough, I thought you were dead by now." He announced, startling a few of the servants who stood beside him.

"If I remember correctly, Sasuke, this isn't the first time that thought has crossed your mind." Itachi responded with a smirk.

"How was your mission nii-san?"

"Very…unexpected."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. _'What the fuck is that suppose to mean?'_ but soon just brushed it off. He knew Itachi would unravel those two words onto a full report for him later in the evening. But for now, he would have to just accept 'unexpected' as it is: vague.

"How has the training progressed with Hinata-sama?" asked Itachi, interested in what has unfolded between him and the lovely Hyuga.

"Very…eventful." Sasuke smirked, satisfied he one up'ed his brother with his vague response.

"Well Sasuke, I guess we both have had our share of troubles this week. None the less, I need to regain my strength, did you kill the chef while I was gone? Or did he prepare a meal for us tonight?" Itachi teased.

"About that…..Itachi, tonight we will have some guests during dinner…"

"Guests?" He asked.

"Guests." Sasuke deadpanned.

* * *

It was midnight and the Uchiha brothers have barely crossed the city limits, heading towards the meeting spot with naruto. Itachi finally broke the silence and spoke his first words since dinner.

"I told you not to get too close Sasuke."

"It just happened."

"Is that what you told father when you killed a guard?"

"Itachi….they were going to rape _her_, you expect me to stand by and do nothing as they attack her?"

"You didn't need to kill the guard."

"I couldn't control myself…..my body, it just moved on its own."

"….."

"Itachi, its better this way."

Itachi just sighed and gave in. In reality he probably wouldn't of reacted any different if he witnessed what Hinata explained, even though meek Hinata didn't describe everything in detail. The way she fidgeted and stuttered, the way Hanabi began to tear from resurfacing feelings of frustration because she couldn't help her sister, _that_ was enough to want to set the entire squadron of guards on fire. A black endless hell that would melt their skin slowly until it left their bones in ashes. So yes, now that he re analyzes the situation, Sasuke did indeed do right, he maybe even held back.

"Hinata and Hanabi are safe within our home. You can't deny that."

Itachi chuckled a bit remembering another aspect of the dinner he remembered. Something dear sweet Hinata couldn't hide but made _oh_ so obvious. "Thats true Sasuke, but Hinata, she's not safe from you." He teased.

Sasuke stared at his brother before giving in. "What do you mean?"

Itachi sighed. Seriously Sasuke could be such a child sometimes. "Just don't get Hinata pregnant."

"W-Wh-What?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't like repeating myself Sasuke, but I'll do it just this once since its a serious matter. Don't. Get. Hinata-san. Pregnant. Could you imagine me having to deal with not only you, but a miniature version of you. For kami sake, a man could only take so much torture."

"Itachi, h-how did you know..that..me and Hina-"

"Sasuke you of all people should know, Hinata is like an open door when it comes to things. Let alone her ever present blush was evidence enough of your…_special_ training." Itachi chuckled as he saw Sasuke's cheeks tint a slight pink. But soon frowned at what may come in the future. "Sasuke when all this is over do you expect father to welcome Hinata with a smile and a hug?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a while until he finally responded, looking Itachi square in the eyes. "I'll protect her."

"You'll protect who!?" Called out the blonde, jumping down from a tree in front of the brothers, unbeknownst to him of the seriousness of the conversation.

Sasuke smirked. "It's been a while, idiot." And extended his arm to claspe forearms with Naruto.

"No way teme! Ya' missed me!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Tch, like a thorn on my side."

"And what's a rose withouts it's thorns?…Weak! See you _need_ me teme, you just haven't realized it yet." Naruto smiled brightly at his triumphant response.

"Ahem…" An old man with long silver hair appeared behind Naruto. "Seems like Naruto really is friends with you Uchiha."

"What!? You were still doubting us old man!? After all we been through?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Well it's just a precaution Naruto, but don't worry kid I'm truly convinced now!" Jiraiya smiled at the boy and patted the top of his head.

Sasuke stared at the duo. "Who is this guy?"

"O ho ho thank you for asking!" Suddenly background music begins to play and Jiraiya moves to the left with one foot off the ground beginning his epic introduction. "I AM Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the frog spirits! ALSO KNOWN as the FROG HERMIT!" Everyone sweat dropped when Sakura flowers were released in the air as a finishing touch to his introduction.*

"Aaah come on ero sennin! Are you really gonna do that every time someone asks who you are!?"

"Wha-Wha Naruto! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Not happening pervert. Anyways, Sasuke good news! We did it, Vulpes is with us!" Naruto jumped and fisted the air, giving everyone a cheeky smile.

"Wait naruto. We are still missing a guest." Itachi voiced out before he continued.

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yūjin."

"Yūjin?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Let me explain."

-flash back!-

It was morning and the sun entered Itachi's room quietly. He began to pack his basics into a scroll and as he reached for it on the desk he noticed a small envelope placed neatly next to it. The word Yūjin was written on it with a seal from the land of sound. At first Itachi thought it was a simple note maybe from one of his comrades or god forbid anther love note from some crazy fan girl, but as he opened it Itachi realized it was a secret message.

**_Madara has eyes even in the trees.  
If you follow the jinchuuriki,  
he will know.  
Underneath the scroll is a paper with a seal.  
Add your blood and create a clone.  
Attach the paper seal and even the gods will be fooled.  
I will appear when you return at midnight where you meet the jinchuuriki.  
You are not alone.  
Burn this message._**

**_~Yūjin_**

Itachi didn't know what to think, he just stared at the note. He wondered at first if maybe Sasuke had spoken to someone, but then again Sasuke trusted almost no one, so he quickly dismissed the idea. Then he wondered maybe if it was a trap. He looked curiously at the paper sealed, studying carefully all of the symbols and markings. Activating his sharingan to double check for traps or faulty lines. Surprisingly the seal was indeed legitimate. He created a clone and with the paper he stamped his blood and attached it to the clone with a kunai as a final test. It absorbed and with his sharingan he saw as the clone chakra transformed into his identical chakra imprint. He stared at the clone as it stared back with the same stoic gaze.

_'It appears we do have more friends.'_

Itachi smirked at the thought. He was curious to know who this Yūjin was, but he decided it was best to wait. This person is being cautious and so should he. Giving his clone the orders Itachi sent him off, after that it only took minutes to finally arrive to Naruto, thankfully undetected.

-end of flash back!-

"So this Yūjin character knows everything and is going to help us?" Asked Naruto bewildered.

"Helped us naruto. Yūjin is the reason I was able to be two places at once, without being discovered." Itachi said this with a small smirk.

"I have an idea who this Yūjin might be…" Sasuke mentally sighed at the thought of Aiko, the perverted nurse.

"Oh?…Who then Sasuke?" Curiosity filled Itachi, maybe something happened that his sibling forgot to mention earlier.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Do you really have to look so sad when you think of me?" Aiko cheerly popped her head out of a nearby tree.

Sasuke sighed. It was as he feared. "Aiko... so _your_ Yūjin?"

"I wish! She's gorgeous! Hahaha! But no silly I'm not Yūjin." Aiko smiled from ear to ear at just the thought of her sweet little Yūjin.

"Wait you know Yūjin? And who are you?…Did you just say 'she'?" Naruto questioned. Jiraiya just stared at the lovely blonde, a little dumbstruck from the beauty and the situation unfolding before his very eyes.

"I'm sorry for being late." A blue haired woman with brown eyes followed behind Aiko. She was beautiful and had a delicate paper flower placed on her right ear, and a small blush on her cheeks. What was most shocking was she wore the akatsuki cloak. The Uchiha brothers quickly recognized who it was: Konan.

"Aiko _please_, stop embarrassing me. We just met them and your already at it." Konan pleaded with the blonde.

"Awww sorry hunny! You know I just love to make you blush! But I'll keep the PDA to a minimum, promise!" Aiko placed a tender kiss on Konan forehead and hugged her softly. Konan just blushed more deeply.

Everyone stared wide eyed but two in particular, Naruto and Jiraiya, dropped from nose bleeds at the idea of these two beautiful women together…in _private_.

Unfazed from the display of public affection, Itachi was quick to question Konan. " Konan you are Yujin?"

"Yes, I am Itachi-san."

"why are you helping us? You clearly wear the cloak of our enemy." Itachi dead panned.

Konan inhaled and exhaled before she began. "I understand your suspicions but I assure you we are fighting alongside one another. Nagato, myself and another named Yahiko actually began the Akatsuki long before Madara became leader. We created the Akatsuki to fight for the innocent victims of war. We were a rebellion group but Yahiko mostly referred to us as _peace keepers._"

Sasuke scoffed. "Peace keepers? Are you serious? Akatsuki members hold as much blood on their hands than any tailed beast."

"Your right and yes, I am serious. The akatsuki, as I said, did not start that way at all." Konan remained emotionless, she didn't expect anyone to believe her but she continued on in hopes that they could at least listen. She wanted this war done. She wanted the meaningless fights to end, for peace to cover the land and to live happily with Aiko.

"When Madara came to us and claimed he knew of a way to veil the entire wold in peace Yahiko dismissed the idea immediately, not trusting his slick words. But after Yahiko's death Nagato was so desperate for happiness he easily fell into the web of hate that Madara spun. I too at first followed Madara, but it wasn't until some time after I realized his path for peace was wrong. Nagato and I argued continuously about abandoning the Akatsuki but he would hear none of it. Stating that 'by leaving the Akatsuki we were dishonoring Yahiko's life.' Honestly, I only stayed to watch over Nagato….but now that he is gone, there's nothing holding me back and I wish to end Madara's tyranny."

"Well get in line sister! 'Cause I think teme and Itachi want first dibs." Naruto smiled kindly at the girl.

Konan smirked and looked towards Itachi. "I had sent a note to the Hyuga's and warned them of your plight, in hopes that it would stump Madara. When I arrived at the compound the next day and saw the aftermath, I followed your trail until you separated from the Jinchuuriki. Since then I have set up a type of chakra barrier in this areas in which Zetsu cannot enter. The barrier disguises itself as a lake so he would never think to look here for your group."

"Is Zetsu Madara's eyes in which you spoke of?" Itachi remembered the note Konan had left for him.

"Yes, _Zetsu_…he's different…to be honest I don't even think he's human. He Morphs into the plants and the earth itself, he can be anywhere and everywhere at the same time and it is difficult to cloak yourself. But with my chakra seal, the one you used on your clone, I am able to disguise chakra and manipulate it the same way he can, even nature chakra. It took me years but I assure you it's perfected. This area too is protected and you may speak here freely. Also I've placed the same barrier upon the shrine in witch Naruto stays, but unfortunately since Naruto visited the town, Madara knows he is here somewhere…."

"Shit Naruto, way to fuck it up." Sasuke spat.

"How was I suppose to know that Madara had some fucking plant alien trailing me the whole time!?"

"Tch."

"Both of you, this is no time for bickering." Itachi turned to Konan. "Is there any other information you can give us?"

Konan perked up. "Yes, Aiko and I have been trying to retrieve information about Madara's jutsu, I think we've figured out a way to stop him." Everyone look towards the small woman surprised and Aiko smiled proudly at her lover. "Isn't she the best!" And began a fit of giggles.

Jiraiya had a small blush but decided to set aside his new ideas of icha icha paradise and about time he spoke, feeling a bit pushed aside since the two lovelies have arrived. "Well then kids I guess all thats left is to wait till we retrieve Tsunade and then we can begin with the plans."

"All right! lets get going Ero-sennin!" Naruto readied himself to leap away to their destination.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Who the fuck is Tsunade?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Did they forget that he in fact still hasn't been briefed in what happened?

"I agree with Sasuke-san. I too would like to know what the strategy is, so that I may help with what I can." Konan voiced out.

"My apologies Konan-san, Sasuke. Naruto here gets a little excited and forgets things but I'll explain what transpired in Konoha.

"Thanks for filling us in." Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi, he never really liked being left out, especially during critical times.

"Itachi I think Sasuke here is a little jealous that we bonded while he was left behind." Naruto added as a matter of factly.

"I'm not jealous, I just need to know so I can tell Hinata, she's worried and i would like to give her peace of mind."

"I hope she's not pregnant Sasuke, you know those IUD's take a while to take affect!" Shouted Aiko. Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke when he heard Aiko and pointed an accusing finger towards him in shock.

"T-T-Teme! You didn't! How could you!? Hinata is so innocent you seamen demon! Oh my Kami! Her teammates are going to kill us if they find out." Naruto started sweating and crawled into a fetal position at just the thought of what would happen when shit hits the fan and the cats out of the bag, more like Kiba out of a bag.

Fuming from the unwanted attention Sasuke walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar "Naruto shut up! It's not like I forced her you idiot!"

"Wait! What are you saying!? Are you calling her easy!? Thats even worse teme!"

"ENOUGH" Everyone turned to Itachi, surprised at hearing his voice so noticeably louder. "Your bickering is tiring. MUST we go through this EVERY time? Can't either of you behave properly? Sasuke, Naruto lets leave this conversation for another day, there is still much to talk about and very little time before the guards notice we are not at the estate. So with your permission, I would like to continue. I'm sure konan and Aiko would like to hear as well."

Sasuke and Naruto looked down, embarrassed of the fresh lecture they both just received. Itachi sighed and continued on with what happened during the mission.

"Naruto and I arrived at the meeting spot-"

"More like crashed the meeting! We were almost killed! Hahaha….oh! Sorry Itachi. Please continue, I'll stay quiet now."

"Thank you, now, where was I? oh yes, we arrived at the meeting spot…"

-In Konoha-

"This is bad Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. "Sakura and the Kyuubi are missing and the entire Hyuga compound was destroyed! Half of our members were from the Hyuga branch families!"

"Look just 'cause our numbers are dwindling, doesn't mean we can't win! We shouldn't give up." Yelled Kurenai.

Akamaru jumped from the trees and into the middle of the group, Kiba fell a few seconds after him. His face was stressed, pain evident in his eyes. Akamaru walked up to Kurenai and licked her face.

"Kiba did you find anything about Sakura?" Ino asked. Kiba grimaced and looked up to Shikamaru, not able to look Ino in the eye. "Yea…I found her grave." Gasps were heard all around the group. Ino began to tremble uncontrollably and before she collapsed from tears, Shino grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. _'Shit our pieces are already being knocked off and we haven't even began the attack.' _Just then Asuma had finally arrived and called for Shikamaru. "Shika, have you told the team of-" Asuma was interrupted before he could finish.

"No, I haven't had a chance."

"Of what? Tell us Shika!" Konohamaru shouted angrily. If Shikamaru knew something beneficial he should tell the entire team immediately, right?

"Hold it little guy, your lucky Asuma vouched for you to join, but your becoming more troublesome than your worth." Konohamaru pouted and crossed his arms in defeat.

Shikamaru sighed and began with the news Asuma was referring to. "We're having a visitor. He sent a letter to the Hokage thinking it was still Hiruzen the third Hokage. Luckily Danzo didn't look into it, because he's not particularly fond of this shinobi and gave it to Asuma sensei. Asuma responded to the letter and asked him to join us tonight."

"Who is it?" Yamato asked quickly, but before Shikamaru could answer, two men fell from the canopy of trees and onto the middle of the meeting.

"Hey-ya guys!" Everyone immediately went into battle formation, weapons were drawn and jutsu's were ready to be activated. Itachi stilled and kept his eyes closed while Naruto waved his hands in the air frantically in a defensive matter.

"Woah woah woah! Wait my name is Naruto, I'm the jinchuriki!" Everyone stood quiet, a little skeptical about it since not many ever met the jinchuriki of Konoha.

"Prove it!" yelled out Konohamaru not afraid of this skinny blonde.

"He doesn't need to." Responded Sai when he walked out of the shadows of the forest.

"S-Sai! what are you saying?." Ino countered.

"I'm saying who could forget such an ugly face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki the kyuubi retainer" Sai smiled kindly at Naruto.

"Who you calling ugly, chicken legs!?"

Sai tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Or maybe its not him?" And smiled happily towards Naruto again.

"Oh! Hahaha Sai your such a kidder! Yea its true I had the ugliest mug in ROOT! Hahaha"

"Yes you are correct Naruto." Sai said with indifference and walked to stand next to Yamato. Naruto frowned but didn't retort back.

Iruka fell from a branch finally arriving to his surprise, Naruto and a stranger were in the middle of vulpes. "Naruto! Why are you here? Do you now how dangerous it is for you to have come back? Danzo is stopping at nothing to find you!" Iruka sensei was frantic.

"Iruka! You recognize the boy too?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea Kurenai, Danzo assigned me to him to train him the basics when he was younger, after that Kakashi would see him every now and then to sharpen his skills."

"I see. Naruto right? Whose the guy standing next to you? He looks like he's sleep walking." Shikamaru was staring at the guy trying to figure out who he is. Maybe a new ally?

Naruto looked at Itachi and elbowed him in the stomach. Itachi snapped his eyes open and glared at the blonde sending shivers down his spine. Not even Sasuke had so much power in his glare. "Sheesh don't be mad at me, introduce yourself!"

Itachi looked around at all the members and wondered if saying his name would be the last words out of his mouth. Regardless its better to just say it than try to hide it.

"Hello everyone…my name is Uchiha, Itachi."

"What!?" Ino.

"An Uchiha!?" Kurenai and Asuma

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Kiba.

"Do you have a death wish?" Konohamaru.

_'This is becoming more and more stressful by the second'_ Thought Shikamaru.

"Naruto is he your prisoner?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Uuhhh actually…" Naruto scratched the back of his head momentarily trying to find the right words to explain. "….we're both here to help." Everyone remained silent, maybe from shock Itachi thought, but Naruto continued anyways. "I know what you guys are thinking, he's an Uchiha lets just slice his throat and feed him to the dogs. But this guy is different, we're really here to help." Itachi just stared at Naruto incredulously, couldn't he pick a better words?

Shikamaru stared at Itachi and felt a little uneasy. He thought maybe the uchiha was manipulating Naruto with his sharingan, but his eyes were still normal. Or maybe Naruto fell into the enemies hand and backstabbing Konoha, but that didn't seem right either. He met naruto before when they were younger, only for a moment, but that memory has always been etched onto his mind. The kid was vibrant and annoyingly positive. His main focus always Konoha and its protection, regardless of how he was treated. His attitude gained a lot of respect from Shikamaru. Itachi decided to speak again breaking Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Hinata-sama and Hanabi-chan are still alive." Team eight stiffened but were eager to hear more. They thought she had died in the compound explosion. "They are at our village, everyone is under the impression that they are prisoners but my brother and I are protecting them. We want this war to end but in order to do so we must fight along side one another. That is why I'm here."

"You expect us to believe your bullshit." Ino spat coldly.

"No, but I do hope you will believe Naruto." itachi deadpanned.

"Naruto how did you escape and what happened to Sakura?" Iruka asked. Naruto's lips thinned as he frowned, remembering those last moments with his beloved.

"Sakura was hurt badly at the battle in the Hyuga compound…Itachi's younger brother Sasuke took her to me so we could be together before she…." Naruto's eyes fell not being able to finish. Iruka understood and nodded for him to continue. "After Sasuke helped me escape, we met with Itachi and Hinata; they offered me refuge in the land of Sound after that…..Look I know its hard to believe, we don't blame you but these guys are for real. They want peace just as much as we do and if we team together we can actually make it happen!"

"…Naruto, the kyuubi do you have it under control?" Shikamaru asked plainly.

"Actually, Itachi helped me remove the seal that made my chakra erratic, I have more control over it now than I've ever had." Everyone remained motionless until Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

"Well I've heard enough, its troublesome but I believe you Naruto."

"What? Shikamaru are you serious?" Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yea, if this guy is really Itachi Uchiha, he would have probably killed us all off by now, I've read about him. He's one of the strongest Uchiha in his entire clan, his brother just as strong. I've also thought that maybe he was controlling Naruto with Sharingan but I haven't sensed him flare up any chakra or even activate it. Plus if Hinata and Hanabi are alive, we would need someone from the inside to rescue them. Most of our members are gone, so at this point we need all the help we can get." Shikamaru stared down the team waiting for someone to retort, but no one did, they all just carried worried looks on their faces.

A rustling sound distracted everyone. Yamato called out. "Whose there!?"

"Oh ho ho ho! Be not weary my friends! I am the mighty Jiraiya. I come from Myouboku Mountains. I am Monk of the frog spirits! Also known as the great Frog Hermit!" Jiraiya the gallant entered the scene in the most weirdest dance with sakura flowers flowing all about. When his introduction was finished Jiraiya looked around and noticed everyone shared a huge sweat drop except Asuma. He just stood there chucking lightly.

"I'ts good to see you still have style Jiraiya." Asuma walked over to the older man and shook his hand.

"Well an author as great as me should always enter the scene as if he's ready to write autographs."

"Author?" naruto asked.

"Why yes! I am the great and valiant author of Icha Icha Paradise." Jiraiya smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto jumped and pointed his finger at the man. "What!? Your the pervert who writes those books!?"

"I'm no pervert kid! I'm an all mighty sennin!"

"Sennin my ass! More like Ero-sennin!"

"What did you just say!?"

"Fuck why did I get out of bed today?…All right everyone quiet down!" Shikamaru successfully received everyones attention. "First let me introduce you guys to old man over there, he's one of three of Konoha's legendary sennin. One of the strongest ninja alive and he's here to help. He's the one that sent the letter. Now with him, Naruto and the Uchiha we may just have a chance to turn this war around. "

"How do you suppose we do that pineapple head?" Jiraiya asked innocently knowing that the nick name probably irked the kid, but thats what he gets for calling the valiant Jiraiya old.

"The name is Shikamaru old man and _that_ I have figured out already." Shikamaru smirked at the astonished look Jiraiya gave him.

"Well before you start, I think some introductions would be useful and a quick explanation as to why an Uchiha is here." Jiraiya eyed Itachi carefully waiting to see if the boy would attack at any moment, but Itachi turned to the hermit and bowed respectfully. "my name is Uchiha Itachi and I wish for this war to end, that is why I'm here." Jiraiya was a little baffled but then a pretty blonde stole his attention.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." She winked at the old man which earned her a creepy smile. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest regretting her wink introduction. Thank god Kiba took his eyes from her when she heard him scream out his name.

"The name is Inuzuka Kiba and that there is my right hand man Akamaru." The white wolf-like dog sat up and barked. "Oh and the quiet one next to Ino, thats Aburame Shino"

Choji rolled up from his nap spot next to a tree behind shikamaru. " Akimichi, Choji!" After his introduction he rolled over again and fell asleep. Shikamaru peeled an eye open and glared at Choji, jealous that he couldn't be the one taking the nap.

"Well Jiraiya you know me but this here is Yuhi Kurenai and my nephew Sarutobi Konohamaru." Asuma proudly showed off his family.

"My name is Yamato, this is Sai." Sai smiled and waved at the man.

"Well that just leaves you loud mouth."

"Heh the best for last! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto gave a professional smile and a thumb way up.

"…Eh Uzumaki?"

Naruto stared at the man waiting for him to continue, it seemed like he had more to say but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Oi Jiraiya, in the letter we received from you, it stated that there was something important you wanted to share. What is it that about?"

"Almost forgot! Well, this won't be easy to swallow kids but theres a bigger picture to all of this than what you all think. It's the Akatsuki. Before the third passed he had sent me on a mission of keeping tabs on them. Uchiha I'm sure you may be familiar with the group, since your clan is working closely with them but I doubt you know what their true intentions are."

"I've always wondered what their agenda was, what is it that you found?"

"They're after the Jinchuuriki's and I'm not talking about just golden boy over here so they can destroy Konoha." Jiraiya points a thumb in Naruto's direction.

"Hey, fuck you ero-sennin!"

"Calm down kid, let me finish. They've already captured six of them, all thats left is the Kazekage, the eight tails and the kid. I believe their extracting the demons from the human vessel and containing them. Every time I follow their trail the body of the jinchurriki was left dead and empty. That tobi guy he's-"

"Madara." Corrected Itachi.

"What?" Asked Jiraiya.

"His actual name is Madara. Well, he claims to be Uchiha Madara the very man that fought the first hokage. But i have my doubts that that's his true identity. He may be using it to pull our clan into his plans."

"If what your saying is true then it is what I fear. In my travels I've inquired more information on the background of the tailed beasts and their past. They all spawned from one tailed beast. The Ten Tails. History entails that if all the tailed beast are gathered and returned to the stone body, it will resurrect that monster. Said beast is stronger than all the tailed beast put together. Once he's resurrected, you can kiss Konoha and every single shinobi village goodbye. Other than the sage of six paths and the First hokage, madara might be the only one able to control the ten tailed beast."

"Well that changes things." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Wait not all of us are sennin and fucking geniuses here! Explain it so we can all understand it." Ino pointed out.

"Well, we know for a fact your not genius Ino." Sai added

"Fuck you Sai!"

"Your body isn't as attractive as I would like it to be, but you will surly do to help pass the time. I have some spare time during the week, when would be best for you? " Ino just stood frozen with her eyes bulging out in shock.

"Settle down. This isn't a time for bickering. Sai just stop before she kills you and Ino pay attention will you?." Shikamaru exhaled once again before he continued. "What I'm trying to say is, if Jiraiya is right and the information Itachi is giving us is correct too, then that means we have a whole another world of problems other than this civil war. It involves all the other hidden villages too, maybe the entire planet. All of the five great nations had a Jinchuriki with the exception of some having two. If Tobi, or Madara as Itachi says, already took six of them then he's planning something globally with that kind of power. No way in hell does he have tunnel vision on just Konoha. Actually I've been wondering why they haven't taken us out. With the manpower we have compared to them, were just a small bug in the palm of their hands. My money is that Konoha is just the first step."

"Thats exactly what I was thinking kid, the next best step is to call a Kage meeting. We have to inform the other villages in order for them to prepare in case we fall." Added Jiraiya.

"Danzo will never agree to it, neither wil the other Kages. They don't trust him." Yamato said this sullenly. "Plus if we go to tell him he'll want to know details and if he realizes were part of Vulpes he'll have us all extracted."

"Well i can solve that. I could defeat Danzo, as to not rise any suspicions from his men that Konoha shinobi planned a coup d'etat."

"No, Itachi, since your close to Akatsuki I have a different role I want you to play. I'm going to need you to infiltrate the group and find out more information on their main goal. You're the only one that can join with no risen suspicions." Shikamaru stated.

Itachi turned to the young boy and nodded, impressed at young shinobi's ability to strategize so quickly. "I understand."

"Now as for Danzo, Jiraiya thats were you come in. I need you to convince the elders to have him impeached and you take the spot as Konohas rightful Hokage. With that hopefully we can raise moral and ultimately call upon the kage meeting as you said to warn the other countries of Madara's plans. Hopefully Itachi will be able to get more facts as a double spy and we can convince the nations to be on guard and maybe even fight alongside each other."

"One problem pineapple….I can't be your Hokage." Everyone turned to Jiraiya confused as to why he's even turning down the honor. "Now before you guys go and start yelling there is a reason and that busty-blonde-of-a-reason is Tsunade Princess of Konoha. She is the only one that can effectively call in a Kage meeting."

"Who is she?" asked Ino.

"She's my comrade and old friend, Konoha's very own Sennin of Slugs." He smiled at the thought of that spunky girl he grew up with.

"Okay then, where is she?"

"Well thats what I'm going to find out. She's usually in the same cities gambling away money she doesn't even have and drinking herself stupid so it won't be that hard to track her."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You want a gambling drunk to be Konoha's next Hokage? You must be old AND senile to think that a woman with those attributes is even a candidate for Hokage." Ino pointed out.

"Well thats not fair." Defended Naruto. "You guys are willing to put an old pervert as Hokage who writes dirty books and yet judge a woman with normal tendencies people have after their mid life crisis."

"Kid I know your trying to help but…..shut up." Jiraiya held a hand on his forehead trying to calm himself from beating the blonde loud mouth idiot.

Itachi chuckled lightly and Naruto stared him down like a traitor. Itachi just smile and shrugged his shoulders; everyone stared at the duo, still a little shocked from the friendly act they were displaying. Asuma then decided to add his two cents.

"Jiraiya is right. My father had actually entrusted the village for Tsunade after he passed, but danzo found a loop hole and convinced the elders to place him into the position. Lady Tsunade besides her habits, is probably the best candidate."

"Fine then. Lets wrap this up. Oi! Choji wake up and pay attention." Shikamaru waited until everyone focused before he began. "Now we've all been waiting patiently for an opportunity to arise and stop this pointless war. With the information we have now, this battle might escalade into something bigger than just Konoha. We have to focus. Our first step it to get our village back and set things right. Vulpes, our mission is to assist Jiraiya and lady Tsunade when the time comes to confront Danzo and the elders. It may turn into fight, knowing how Danzo doesn't bow down so easily so prepare yourself. Itachi, we need you to find more information on Akastuki. That way, if and when Tsunade is ready we have a reliable report to present to the Kage's. Naruto I know you have found refuge in the Land of Sound but your too close to the enemy; stick with Ero-sennin, train and become stronger. We need you to have complete control of the Kyuubi or else you will be too much of a liability to our group. Vulpes, in the mean time while we wait for Tsunade's arrival, we have to gain more comrades. Find people, even civilians, that are willing to join our cause in impeaching Danzo. The more people that agree with us the better." Shikamaru exhaled. "Im not going to lie to any of you, this won't be easy, in fact its only the beginning and were relying on a lot of if's and maybe's, but thats all we got. Konoha is our home, this is why we will risk everything to get it back and protect it, this is the way we ninja were raised. And this my friends, this is our will of fire."

The entire group nodded in approval. "Itachi is there any way we can communicate effectively with out any fear of someone intercepting our scrolls?" It's the only thing shikamaru couldn't come up with and hoped that the next genius in the group could have figured it out.

"Actually," Jiraiya interrupted, "I have a method." He smiled cheekily and crouched down onto the ground, bit on his thumb with the blood trickling down the appendage quickly after. A few signs and a puff of smoke later a handful of small toads appeared before Jiraya. "All right guys. These are my messenger toads. They can travel at unimaginable speeds and through portals, reducing the risk of interception from enemy units. Uchiha…" Itachi walked up to Jiraiya. "This one here is Tako." He dropped a blue toad onto Itachi's shoulder. They stared at each other until Tako jumped up and landed on top Itachi's head.

"Master Jiraiya I accept this slave you have given me." The toad said proudly.

"Slave?" Itachi repeated looking up at the toad on his head.

"Slave, do you have a name?" The toad asked not bothering to look at him. Itachi grabbed Tako from his head and stared him down. "My name is Itachi and I am not your slave but your comrade, so I suggest you keep from referring my self as such."

Tako unaffected glared at him. "I suggest you unhand me or else I'll shove flies into your nose with my tongue." Itachi looked at him incredulously and then at Jiraiya.

"Itachi he's done it before, I think its best you leave him be." Tako untangled himself from Itachi's hold and jumped back on top of his head.

"Well since I don't like your name OR your attitude, I guess slave-chan will suit you nicely" Tako smirked proud of his ingenuity.

"So be it." Itachi sighed in defeat.

"Shikamaru this red one here is Teko." the toad jumped lazily towards him.

"Nice to meet you, I would prefer if you keep the messages to a minimum, I don't like to run and i expect proper brakes and time allowed for naps." Shikamaru looked at Teko and smirked. _'Perfect he speaks my language.'_ he thought as the toad jumped onto his shoulder and fell immediately to sleep.

"Now this beauty here is Toko." Said green toad jumped onto jiraya shoulder and blew naruto a kiss.

"With these guys we will be able communicate properly." Jiraiya smiled at the group.

"Jiraiya-san, may I ask if I can have another to leave with my brother and Hinata. That way if anything was to happen in our village they can contact us."

"Of course, Tuko." The quiet purple toad leaped onto Itachis's shoulder and glared at Tako for claiming the throne that which is placed on top of Itachi's head.

"Good. We all know our roles if anything happens relay your report as fast as possible. It is important that we stay one step ahead at all times or else we fall to the mercy of their hands." Shikamaru turned to walk away. "Everyone, get home safe."

As the team dispersed two in particular stayed behind with the travelers.

"Aburame-san and Inuzuka-san, I'm guessing you want more information on Hinata-sama?" Both of them nodded, a little surprised at Itachi.

"She and Hanabi-chan are safe, can assure you that."

"Uchiha, if you don't mind can you clarify by what you mean safe? The truth please."

Itachi stayed silent for a moment before responding to Shino knowing that they probably won't take the information very well.

"Right now, they are within the Uchiha cell's, our father is having Hinata train with my younger brother so her chakra levels can par with his. They're planning a joining of chakra by an ancient seal said to produce the Rinnegan eyes. Before you counter please let me continue." Kiba resisted a bit but a wave by Shino kept him quiet. "My brother and I are too fond of the girls to let this happen, I can assure you that if we cannot manage to end this war before anything can happen, we will figure out a way to deliver them to you safely."

"Well why can't you do that now!?" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba. Though they may have befriended us, do you really expect them to give up everything? I'm assuming that right now it is too early to reveal that they have in fact joined the rebellion. if they were to be caught they will not _only_ risk the lives of Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan but that of the mission as well. Shikamaru has already assigned him his responsibilities. You also forget, Hinata is strong, she will be able to withstand her situation a little longer, theres no need for rushing when there is so much at risk."

"But… I can't stand the fact that she's rotting in a prison."

"You give Hinata-chan too little credit. She is most likely making the best of the situation and tolerating it. Something you clearly need to from her."

"Yo' dog breath don't sweat it, Sasuke has the hots for her! So trust me, he won't let anything happen to Hinata-chan at all!"

_'Shit.'_

Itachi almost face palmed himself. Maybe Sasuke does have a valid point in calling Naruto an idiot.

"What the fuck does that mean!? I swear to fucking god-" Shino head locked Kiba and wrapped a hand around his mouth trying to muffle his profanity's, hoping to stop the rampage in which Kiba can most certainly cause. Itachi then walked up to Naruto and glared daggers all the way to his soul.

"Naruto, as Jiraiya-sama so eloquently put it…Shut. Up." Then itachi turned to Shino and gave him a nod before he whisked Kiba away making sure the Inuzuka wouldn't kill them.

"What!? What did I do!? Aren't i right!?"

"Kid I swear, we might need to get you a muzzle to keep that trap of yours shut." Jiraiya added.

"Agreed." Said Itachi, closing his eyes and thinking of a way to create a jutsu specifically for shutting loud mouths forcefully.

-Back in Sound-

"You're such an idiot Naruto." Sasuke was fuming.

"Hey it's the truth! You like her, so you'll protect her! What was I suppose to say?"

"NOTHING." Everyone answered.

"Sheesh. Fuck you guys." Naruto walked away and sat down near a tree giving them his back and sulking.

"Back to the matter at hand." Itachi then pulled out the purple frog from his satchel. "This is Tuko, Sasuke, your messenger toad." A bit grossed out, Sasuke grimaced as the toad jumped on his shoulder.

"Itachi-san so this Shikamaru character has assigned you to retrieve more information on Akastuki?" Konan asked.

"Yes, that is correct. Now that your here, Konan, do you know anything more about what it is Madara is planning?"

"It is as Jiraya-sama has stated. They are gathering the Jinchuriki's in hope of summoning the ten tailed beast."

"Were gonna have to let Vulpes know that the threat is in fact real." Itachi directed at Jiraiya. "Konan do you know who their next target is?"

"Yes, it is Gaara of the sand. The Kazekage."

"Wait What!?" naruto stood up and faced the group. "Now way! That bastard did it! Woo hoo!"

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"Gaara was a crazy bastard, during the chunnin exams we were appointed to fight one another. It was a Jinchuriki match. it took a bit of a beating but the kid came around, in the end he decided to change his goal of mass destruction to Kazekage!" Itachi then interrupted Naruto.

"Konan, I have a favor."

"You want me to get you into the Akatsuki, am I correct?"

"Yes." All the attention immediately shifted towards Itachi. "Naruto knows the Kazekage and it seems that they have faith within each other. If i join the Akatsuki and sent to retrieve him, Naruto can join me in hopes to have more allies. We can inform them of Akatsuki plans."

"Hm. but by joining you will have to relive yourself as heir of the Uchiha clan. Will you be all right with that?"

"Nii-san, father will-"

"Sasuke I have faith that you will lead our clan to glory, and besides I'm not really one for politics. My work is best in the shadows. I'll deal with father, but if you do not wish to become heir, then I'll figu-"

"No, if you think it's the best way, I'll follow Itachi."

"Well then, I'll send a report to Shikamaru about Konan and the verified information." Itachi turns to Naruto and Jiraiya. "I guess this is where we say our farewells, until we meet again."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Sasuke walked up to the blonde and stuck out his hand as in to shake it, but before naruto could catch it, Sasuke trusted his fist into the blondes stomach.

"Keep your thoughts about me and Hinata to yourself idiot and take care of yourself. Your no good to us dead."

Naruto held his stomach and nodded. "Ditto t-teme."

The group dispatched and as Sasuke ran back to the compound with his brother, something inside of him stirred. A feeling he hasn't felt in a while. So strange it was, but none the less he welcomed it. The feeling of hope. The feeling, of looking forward to the future, a future with _her_. After this war was done he imagined his life, lounging about a day in peace with Hinata at his side. Somewhere green and full of life. A modest home for them with just enough room for each other, that way she would only be at arms length from him.

His day dreaming halted once they arrived to their home and the brothers bid each other goodnight. It was almost automatic, but instead of going to his room Sasuke found himself outside of some one else. Slowly he slid the door open and walked in. He noticed the big lump of blankets in which Hinata would be underneath. Moving around the bed, Sasuke sat adjacent to Hinata and removed the blanket slowly.

Hinata stirred and reached for the blanket almost instantaneously, but Sasuke would move it in a different direction when she was close to reaching it, teasing the sleeping girl. He saw her brows furrow angrily and couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Hinata immediately recognizing the laugh woke up and jumped him, making them both fall to the ground. She burrowed her head deep into his chest almost as if she wanted to be apart of his body literally.

"I take it you missed me."

She nodded in his chest without looking up. Sasuke sat up and brought her with him, lifted her face and planted a chaste kiss on awaiting lips. Hinata frowned, unsatisfied, but he pointed his head in the direction to Hanabi's bed silently telling her 'more would wake her up.'

Hinata smiled devilishly, "Hanabi met the chamber maids daughter today, she's sleeping over in their room."

It took all but three seconds for Sasuke to lift Hinata off the ground and plop her back into the bed, kissing any showing skin thirstily. Hinata slipped out of her night gown and helped Sasuke remove his clothes. They had each other that night as if they were starved from each others bodies for years. Hungrily kissing and biting until the skin was marked and bruised. They've never felt more whole than when they accepted each other fully, so when Sasuke plunged into her depths, something in him snapped; he wanted more and his pace became erratic. Hinata felt as she would brake in half, but held on tightly regardless, never wanting him to stop. The whole room became hot and sweat began to make them glisten and shine. Hinata came with Sasuke right after one final thrust that reached the impossible within her. They stayed connected for a while after, basking in each others breaths and recovering from ecstasy.

After a few moments Sasuke lifted himself from her and smiled, earning a soft and sincere blush form the Hyuga. Sasuke reluctantly got out of bed and began to change, wishing he could stay the night but it would be to risky. Hinata understood this, and only smiled and got up herself to walk him to the door. Before walking out he turned and kissed her forehead and held her for a few more seconds, when he tried to turn back she held on and looked up at him trying to talk but the words escaping her mouth.

"Hinata…" Finally gathering the courage Hinata began to speak.

"Sasuke, I-I I lov-"

"I know." He interrupted.

"I'm Scared to think that we won't be able to st-"

"We will Hinata."

"But how could you be so sure?"

"Because you give me hope."

* * *

hope you guys liked it, I don't know when I'll update again but I promise Im not abandoning this fanfic! :D  
ps did I mention how sorry I am for the late update? .


End file.
